Hong Kong Fooey!
by sakurafans
Summary: Written by: blue_tuna27! S+S Long Series! Sakura loses her memory and Syaoran's back from Hong Kong along with some relatives; trouble comes within Sakura's heart when new rivals came, a Clow card crisis, and her memory taken away... Please R&R!! ^_^ TY!!
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

Hong Kong Fooey- Prologue  
* Starts in Hong Kong, at Syaoran's residence.*  
  
"Syaoran! Come over here Syaoran! I have someone to introduce to you," yelled a spunky girl with two black bunned pigtails as she was running to Syaoran. The girl that came up to hin was Meilin, Syaoran's cousin of the Li family.  
  
"Hmph!" said Syaoran, "I don't care who this person is, I'd rather see Sakura," His eyes softened as he looked up to see Meilin.   
  
"Oh... Sakura is a good friend," Meilin paused, then she smiled and said, "But she took your heart from me. Your'e not for me, you are for Sakura," Meilin grasped Syaoran's hand and went to the big house of the Li clan.  
  
"I will show you the person that you met when you were three years old. He is really handsome, he sort of looks like you anyway," said Meilin as she smiled and looked at Syaoran's blushed face.  
  
"Okay... I will just go to my room, don't tell anybody that I'm here when anybody comes. I want some tranquility," Syaoran said glaring at Meilin but he doubt she would.  
  
Meilin looked at his firey amber eyes and smiled again and replied, "Hmmm, okay. Do not worry. I will just have some peace, too."  
  
Syaoran went to his room and closed and locked his door. He went to the mirror and looked at the picture of everybody at the Tomoeda School, of Terada sensei's class, that Tomoyo gave him. But he mainly looked at Sakura who was smiling her cute smile with her reassuring beautiful emerald eyes. Even the eyes in the picture made him smile. Then he looked at the Sakura bear, then to the mirrior.   
  
Syaoran in the mirrior looked tall, about the size of Yuki. He was 14 years old, but his hair was still the same. Cinnamon colored locks and sorrowful glaring amber eyes, he looked more mature. But why did he have to blush sometimes?  
  
He looked down at the little tea table in his room and looked at the pale green ribbon that Tomoyo gave him secretly, that was from Sakura's hair. It still smelled good of sakura blossoms. He looked at the window, with the ribbon against his cheek, and looked at the already star bright night sky. He whispered, "Ashiteru Sakura, sorry I had to leave from Japan... away from you. But you said you would wait for me. I'll be back someday..."   
  
"Syaoran! Tomoyo is on the phone! Hee, hee, hee, I'm so happy. It's Tomoyo and she wants to talk to you!" shouted Meilin disrupting Syaoran's thoughts. 'Didn't I say that I wanted some tranquility away from everything? Oh well, if it is Tomoyo then I'm proud of Meilin,' thought Syaoran as he opened his door and took the phone out of Meilin's hand.  
  
"Uh, Tomoyo?" Syaoran greeted.  
  
"Hohhohohhoh, Li-kun! Konbanwaa! I hope that I didn't intrude anything. Gomen. I actually got to you! Are you still the kawaii Syaoron who was Sakura-chan's beloved? So how are you doing?" Tomoyo replied as she greeted back to Syaoran.  
  
" I'm doing fine, thank you. Is anything wrong? I'm still the same, just about tall enough to beat up Touya. So... how's Sakura doing as well as you?" said Syaoran blushing.  
  
"I'm fine, but Sakura-chan is doing... you know. Kero-chan said that Sakura-chan cries once in a while. And she is as beautiful as ever ans is so, so kawaii!" said Tomoyo loudly. " Hee, hee, hee,o,hoh, hoh, I bet you are blushing," giggled Tomoyo.  
  
'Yes', Syaoran blushed and thought, he was scarlett as ever and nearly fainted that he actually heard those words. So Syaoran laughed with Tomoyo on the phone.  
  
"And Sakura-chan sleeps with your teddy bear and Kero-chan said he didn't like it because it is from you, but he said it's comfy. Hee hee. Well, I should go now. You know that it is hard to call you, even Sakura-chan says so. Sakura-chan loves you always and you are one of my best friends. Ja-ne."  
  
"Ja-ne, and... and I'm going to Japan next week! Don't tell Sakura," said Syaoran.  
  
"Woah! okay. That was sudden. I, ohmigosh! Of course, I will keep my word. I will pick you up of my own free will and I'll call back tomorrow for the arrangements. Ja-ne, I need to go before my mother comes home,"said Tomoyo politely in her sweet voice.  
  
"Arigato, gozaimasu. Ja-ne," said Syaoran as polite as Tomoyo.  
  
Melin still stood at the doorway and finally said, "Syaoran, I am going with you and I might as well bring your other cousin from your father's side of the family and you will finally meet him then," Meilin smiled at Syaoran as he nodded tiredly at her, pale at the thought of what he had just said to Tomoyo.  
  
"And Syaoran? We are to do a lot of shopping tomorrow, since tomorrow is Saturday," Meilin said with full gratitude as she slammed his door.  
  
Syaoran groaned and sweatdropped. He fell to the ground and went to sleep with Sakura's pale green ribbon in his hand. But a thought came to mind....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Meilin, I'm in Japan right now and I'm attending Seijou High. Sorry for rushing things. You said you are going to Japan with Syaoran, right? I know my Japanese fairly well. So I'm going to meet you at school. I'm with Wei-san also, at Syaoran's apartment..." said a cool voice from a young man.  
  
"Souwong! You are too fast! Syaoran is sleeping now, too. It is only Saturday and I think we're going on Monday and then attend Seijou High on Wednesday. So are you coming with us?" said Meilin's tired voice, it is 4:00 in the morning.  
  
"Okay, deal... hey, there is a lot of sakura trees down at this pretty neighborhood as I walked around here," said Souwong in a happy voice.   
  
"Yeah, and a girl named after them,too," whispered Meilin dreamingly.  
  
"Huh?" asked Souwong.  
  
"Oh, hee,hee, nothing. Just a person you will probably meet and like a lot, but you better not!" said Meilin.  
  
"Nani?" asked Souwong again.  
  
"There is one girl that a lot of people adore, I even tried to compete with her," said Meilin in a boring attitude.  
  
"Whatever..." said Souwong abruptly. All he could think about was his cousin, Syaoran, cause he never met him.  
  
"Hee hee hee, well bye. I want to plan out my day!" said Meilin rushing it a bit and hung up the phone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
*In Japan*  
  
Tomoyo, a beautiful 15 year old girl with long, shiny dark purple hair, was walking around the park.  
"Oh Sakura-chan, I am so happy for you... I love you so much as a sister, and I adore you so much also,"thought Tomoyo as she played with her hair.  
  
Tomoyo looked up to see the sun go up. She didn't know why she woke up so early. Then some boy was walking towards her.  
  
'Syaoran!' thought Tomoyo.'No... it is not Syaoran.' Tomoyo looked at him carefully, as he sat down on a sakura tree stump.   
  
'Gosh, he is gorgeous! But he looks like Syaoran , but Syaoran is more of a hunk to me,' Tomoyo thought again as she stared a bit too much. Then she noticed that the guy came up to her. ' I must of been staring too much.'  
  
"Ohayo gazaimasu! Did you daydream or something, because you wouldn't say anything, I thought you were sick or something," said the guy.  
  
"Oh! hohhohhohhoh, you just looked like a guy I knew that used to live here, only for a while. But he went back to Hong Kong, where he came from," replied Tomoyo sweatdropping.  
  
"Uh-huh. Could that be Li Syaoran?" asked the guy.  
  
"Hai! You know him?" asked Tomoyo excited.  
  
The guy nodded and said, "He is my cousin... And.... well... I got to go okay."  
  
The guy with deep, dark blue eyes and dark brown hair, a little longer than Syaoran's, just past really fast through the park.  
  
" He might be attracted to Sakura-chan and that makes me worried about him and Li-kun..." said Tomoyo fearingly.  
  
Tomoyo just noticed that this mysterious guy was wearing Chinese clothes that are dark blue with white pants underneath, "From Hong Kong, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
" I can't figure out where this aura of a Card Mistress comes from. I never thought of meeting the Card Mistress in Japan," Souwong thought, his dark brown locks covering his fearing dark blue eyes.  
  
Souwong stopped in front of a nice house with sakura trees all over the place in the neighborhood. Then somebody grasped his shirt on his back.  
  
"Huh?!" shouted Souwong.  
  
"What are you doing here, Chinese gaki?" asked a tall young man.  
  
"What?" asked Souwong. He didn't know there was racism of Chinese in Japan.  
  
"You know what I'm talking abou..." said the tall young man, but paused by a sweet voice.  
  
"Oni-chan! Stop!" said the cute voice.  
  
"Sakura? How can kaijou get up so early?" asked the girl's obviously brother.  
  
"Oni-chan, what are you doing with that boy," asked Sakura, saving Souwong by interupting her brother from beating up Souwong, but then dropped him afterwards.  
  
"Huh?" the tall young man named Touya asked as he looked closely at Souwong. "Oh! Gomen ne! Gomen!" said Touya apoligizing. His face was a bit red, but Sakura didn't notice.  
  
"Gomen," whispered Sakura, she didn't look at Souwong at all, she just bowed and went back to her house.  
  
"Arigatou!" shouted Souwong embarrasslingly.  
  
"Nani? Oh, hee hee," Sakura giggled and went back inside.  
  
'It is the Card Mistress! But I didn't quite get a good glimpse of her! Her brother has a little power, but mostly his sister,' thought Souwong as he was still staring at the girl's house. 'I need to go back,' Souwong disrupted his own thoughts and walked back to his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Meilin, Syaoran's mother and sister peeked into Syaoran's room and giggled. Syaoran was hanging off his bed, smiling sweetly in his sleep.  
  
"Ohh! I'm so proud of my son. Growing up to be a strong man," his mother whispered blythly.  
  
"Mother, Syaoran is going to be so handsome when he grows up," said the oldest sister.  
  
"You know, I wonder about that girl that was so cute, that visited here," said the youngest of the sisters. Meilin just kept nodding.  
  
"I adored that pretty girl. I wonder what become of her. I bet she would grow into a beautiful lady, too," said Syaoran's mother.  
  
Meilin giggled and still kept nodding.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________   
Author's notes^_^ ~~ Well there is the prologue and Ch. 1. Uh...please R&R!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!Arigato!!!!!!Ja-ne!!!!!!  
Disclaimer- All the characters in the story belongs to CLAMP (except Souwong- he belongs to me!)!!!!!So don't send flames to me!!!!!!!!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hong Kong Fooey  
  
Sunday  
  
Sakura was walking around through the park in the early morning. She decided to go to the top of a big, strong looking sakura tree by climbing it. She had on a plain pale blue dress that was a little passed her knees with a white sweater that was down to her hips. She wore plain white shoes that matched her sweater. Her hair was still the same, except that it was down.  
  
Sakura climbed to one of the highest branches and rested there. She lifted her head to think about what was going to happen in the following week. The same thought came every time, ' It is so dull without HIM.' thought Sakura, as her hair blew across the wind with cherry blossoms blowing and playing with it.  
  
" She is so beautiful... wha.... what am I thinking?" whispered Souwong to himself. But he was still walking towards the tree that Sakura was on. 'At least she isn't looking this way,' he thought.  
  
'Wait! I can't remember anything anymore... except for Kero-chan, that is all...' thought Sakura. Sakura looked at the other branch and lost her grip of the branch she was on and fell...  
  
'Huh,' thought Souwong, 'She's falling!!' Souwong ran to catch Sakura.  
  
"Hooee!" cried Sakura as she fell.  
  
"Ummph," said Souwong as he fell down on his hands and butt. He couldn't believe he fell like that over some tree stump. But there was some weight on him.  
  
Sakura was on Souwong's lap and her arms were around Souwong with her head on his chest. Sakura looked up as Souwong looked down. They both blushed and stood up in the speed of light.  
"Gomen nasai!" said both of them at the same time.  
  
"Clumsy me!" said both of them witht their hands behind their heads.  
  
"No, you saved me. I would of been hurt really bad! So... arigato!" said Sakura as she smiled her great smile, and bowed at Souwong.   
  
Souwong just stood there and bowed back. Then he ran away as fast as he could.  
  
Sakura was clueless about that and she walked into a girl with long wavy dark purple hair.  
  
"Oh, gomen," said Sakura and walked away.  
  
"Sakura-chan! It's me, Tomoyo!" shouted Tomoyo, a bit worried and grasping Sakura's hand.  
  
"Huh?" said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo repeated looking into Sakura's beautiful eyes.  
  
Sakura looked into Tomoyo's worrying eyes, then looked down, with her hand still in Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"I... I don't remember... remember anything. Who are you?" Sakura said feeling sorry for Tomoyo then cried as Tomoyo hugged her.  
  
"Sakura-chan," whispered Tomoyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"I," said a soothing voice, but a cold one.  
  
"Wha?" whispered Sakura.  
  
Everything was dark, except for the snow with a few cherry blossoms on the white, cold fluffy ground. Sakura was surprised that there was snow in the summer, 'It was just like that incident when he was there... but what incident and who is 'he'?" Sakura thought with puzzlement.  
  
Then she looked at herself, "Tomoyo-chan would co crazy! But who is Tomoyo-chan? Why can't I remember anything?!" Sakura shouted out loud. She was thinking about the dress she had on now. It was very beautiful. Silverish- white silk run passed ran passed her feet in her sleeveless dress with two straps of ribbon that was also around her arms. She noticed that her feet were bare when she looked down at them. The silk of the dress reflected in her beautiful emerald eyes. Her hair was down that was about an inch above her shoulders long. It happened to have a full pale pink flower, a cherry blossom, in it. Around her neck was a necklace made of silver with a ring of pale green crystal that matched her eyes.  
  
"Want... you," said the voice again.  
  
"Hoe!" said Sakura, bewildered.  
  
"I am attracted with your power as I am attracted with your beauty, like... your mother and the ones before your mother," said the voice that seemed to belong to a young man.  
  
Sakura just stood there, frozen at the spot, with her eyes shining wide open. But the guy appeared in front of her , staring at her eyes.  
  
His eyes were cold, but very pretty and... as green as Sakura's! But he had black hair covering his eyes, just like "Syaoran's."   
  
"Syaoran, a name of the one you love eternally! Now wake up!" said another soothing voice that sounded the same as Clow Reed's. He seemed to not want Sakura to have this dream...  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"Sakura-chan! Daijobu?! Sakura-chan! Daijobu desu wa?!" shouted Tomoyo clinging onto Sakura's shoulders, shaking her awake.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." said Sakura. The name just popped from her mind. She was now fully awake.  
"Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo crying on Sakura, holding onto her hand.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said and stood up feircly, "I just had half of my memory back! I remember some... I need to start over. The cards are gone and there is a new enemy. I don't know how I figured that out..."  
  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered, looking at her wide eyed. She stood up, too.  
  
"O hoh hoh, hee hee... more dresses and there will be videotaping supreme!" Tomoyo shouted with Sakura at her feet, sweatdropping.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
blue_tuna27 notes- Konnichiwa!!!!!!!! Arigato for reading this!!!! Hope ya like it!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hong Kong Fooey~Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any characters or any names of things, CLAMP does!!!! I only own Souwong... So don't send me any flames or anything else like trying to sue me, for one thing.  
Author's note~^_^ story by blue_tuna27 Konnichiwa!! Gomen, for Chapter 2 to be pretty confusing. I will make it up as this story goes on, okay? Well thankyou for reading this story and the reviews, too. Well, please R&R!!!! Here goes...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Syaoran and Meilin got their things packed up and did a few hugs and kisses to Syaoran's sisters and mother. All of his sisters were smiling with tears across their faces, but not his mother. She had no expression on her lips, but with watery eyes. Really, she looked beautiful, like from some old Chinese tale. Syaoran just looked at her, ' She must understand...', thought Syaoran.  
  
All of the sudden after the thought, his mother smiled as if she just read Syaoran's thoughts.  
  
"Bye! I love you, too! I will miss you all very much," cried out Meilin as they got to the gate, to the plane to Japan. Meilin was bursting out, crying. Syaoran had to hold onto Meilin and waved good-bye to his family. But his mother's tears didn't come out, running her face. She just looked at him, going away once again, to the emerald-eyed girl.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Seijou High, August, first semester...  
  
The same old class from when Sakura was 11, still has Terada sensei as teacher for their school. But only as a history teacher. The other teachers for other subjects are just new teachers that the students never seen before. All of the students from when Sakura was 11, just attended the school.  
  
The uniforms are about the same as when Touya attended this school. The girls have navy blue plaid skirts, that matches the color of the tie. They have white high socks, and cute navy blue dress shoes, that are navy blue. Also long light blue coats in a suit kind of way. Inside the coat is just a plain white short-sleeved shirt, that has the tie on the collar. There's a badge with a stripe through that is another shade of blue on the coats, like the boys have on the high pocket and shoulder, on their uniforms. The boy's coat and pants have a darker shade of blue than the girl's coats. They also have a tie that is navy blue on the collar of a plain, white short-sleeved shirts. They have really dark blue dress shoes, unlike the color of the girl's dress shoes.  
  
Sakura put on her roller blades right after she got her sack lunch of good Japanese food, from her father. Sakura, even though a freshman, still acts cute, still the same as before...  
  
" Hoeee! I'm late!" shouted out Sakura in fury.  
  
Sakura was speeding her fastest to school. It's been long since the summer break, and starting high school, signing up for classes and all. Her memory was lost, but just of the last few years when she was 11. But for some reason, she forgot who Tomoyo was and knew Kero, also named as Cerobus. But some of it came back after that little dream sequence. But there is someone else isn't there?  
  
Sakura had her hair in a half way pony-tail, up in a navy blue ribbon. Sakura wished there could be a different color besides any shade of blue. Maybe green? Why green...?  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" called out Tomoyo. Tomoyo's hair was down with a blue hair clip on the right side of her hair. She was sitting in a seat of a new class room. She had the same classes, except she had choir and fashion designing, while Sakura has band, playing a flute. She wanted to do something that goes with the fine arts, so she picked band since the 7th grade. She never knew she did really well. The band director likes her very much. Her other class is cheer leading, but she isn't one of those snobby ones, actually there wasn't any.  
  
Sakura ran to her friend, that she barely remembers, but she cared for Tomoyo dearly, already. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" she greeted back as she just went to have a seat, next to Tomoyo, in the history room, , the first class. Sakura smiled, then faced her head towards the the history teacher.  
  
" Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san!" greeted Mr. Terada. He blushed, glancing at Rika, who is surprisingly in the same class period as Sakura and Tomoyo. As in matter of fact, all of their old friends are in the same class. " Uh, oh yeah! Announcement to you minna-san! Three new students today, from Hong Kong," announced Mr. Terada.  
  
Sakura just sat there motionless, looking casual, but not Tomoyo.  
  
' Aiee! I forgot all about Li-kun! I forgot to call, but I'm sure he would before coming. I guess he did get a ride,' thought Tomoyo, furiously,' I hope he would forgive me...'  
  
"One girl, two boys! And someone should go to the office and pick them up, since they won't just send them here," Mr. Terada announced, then looked around the old faces he have seen before.   
  
Everybody in the class room raised their hand, except Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo just looked at Sakura, weary eyed, and Sakura looked down at her own hands.  
  
"Sakura-san, why won't you go up there and pick them up. I'm sure they will like you very much," called out Mr. Terada.  
  
"Hoee?!" cried Sakura, snapped out of her thoughts, whatever she was thinking of...  
  
"Go on Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo.  
  
"I never knew that Sakura ever acted like that. She was always a happy-spirited type of person," Chiharu said, worrisomely.  
  
Naoko nodded in reply as Yamizaki walked up to them.  
  
"Perhaps..." started Yamizaki.  
  
"Not one word," said Chiharu, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Perhaps...Sakura has a loved one from Hong Kong," Rika said, with a smile within her eyes full of trustworthy.  
  
"You think so, Rika-chan?" Chiharu asked, looking at Rika in awe, who was looking at Sakura walking out the door of the classroom.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
'I wonder what this feeling is? It is just new students coming from Hong Kong..., but still, was this something I have been waiting for?' Sakura was now walking towards the office where the new transfer students are in, right now, with much deep thoughts.  
  
Sakura opened the office door and looked up to see 3 pairs of glamorous eyes looking up at her. She looked at them in awe.  
  
'These transfer students look like movie stars from a scene of Ancient China, except in the high school uniforms. Well, they are from Hong Kong,' thought Sakura.  
  
The boys both looked dark and handsome with warm eyes, and some strong aura that Sakura could sense., but the girl didn't have any type of aura, but with some spunky spirit. The girl had slick black hair in ponytails up in buns. A pair of white ribbons holding each bun separately. Her eyes is of amberish red. The boy beside Meilin looked pretty handsome with dark brown hair, locks almost covering his eyes. But he had unusually beautiful deep blue eyes. The tallest one, about three inches taller than the other guy beside Meilin, had the strongest aura in the room. He also had the most glimmering eyes that Sakura had ever seen before. Glaring and fiery brown eyes and nice chest-nut brown hair almost covering his eyes, also as Souwong, except Souwong's hair is not as disheveled, which makes Syaoran more cuter and mystical. But they all had emotionless faces, except Meilin's. Thus, Sakura smiled up at them.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu! My name is Sakura! So...what is all your names?" Sakura greeted, kawaii as ever. 'Whew! I made it!', Sakura thought, blithely."Um, let's do this as we walk back to my class, instead. You guys have the same classes as me, except Syaoran-kun goes to fencing as well as Souwong-kun, while I have cheer leading. Meilin you have fashion designing? Tomoyo goes there too, you will like her very much. Syaoran-kun you also have band...Souwong and Meilin both go to Choir. Wow Meilin you go to all of my friend Tomoyo's courses," Sakura said as she was reading some paper work. But they were all silent the whole time.  
  
Souwong cleared his throat and finally spoke, "My name is Li Souwong, nice to meet you..." as every body was walking down the hallway, smiling and blushing down at Sakura. He could see that Sakura was struggling, so he thought that both Meilin and Syaoran wanted him to speak first. Sakura looked up to him in surprise.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. hee hee," Sakura giggled. 'He's pretty adorable,' Sakura thought. 'Isn't he the one who...?'  
  
"My name's Meilin, Sakura-chan..." said Meilin with sorrowful eyes, but smiled a fake smile, but Sakura didn't noticed. Souwong was surprised at Meilin, since she spoke, but what about Syaoran.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Meilin-chan," said Sakura, gleefully, happy that she spoke. There was a bit of silence...  
  
Syaoran came up to Sakura and kissed her cheek and said, "My name is Li Syaoran, nice to meet you... Sakura."  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you Sy...ao...ran," replied Sakura with her hand on her cheek. Blushing crimson as ever, she couldn't resist it. 'Even though, only kissed on the cheek, the kiss was simple and enchanting, but why think this too much over a little kiss on the cheek?', Sakura thought with her head down, leading the new transfer students to the morning period, history class.  
  
Meilin and Souwong stared at Syaoran the whole time, since Syaoran have kissed Sakura's cheek.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay, here they are! Sakura, you may go back to your seat," said Mr. Terada.  
  
"Why are you so red? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper so the teacher wouldn't hear. Quietly, Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's cuteness.  
  
"Hoee! I...I'm going to faint...that...that boy is so...sooo...I'm sooo red, I can feel it. Hoeee! Soo...you know what I mean!" Sakura replied quietly back, so no one could hear. But Tomoyo didn't catch what Sakura meant. Then Tomoyo looked up to see the transfer students, once again...  
  
"Hohohohohoheehee, your knight in shining armor, from Hong Kong, how romantic!" Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's redness, but no one in the class haven't noticed.  
  
"Nani?" said Sakura, puzzled, sinking down in her chair of her desk.   
  
But then Tomoyo was a bit worried, 'Li-kun must of already knew or had one of those prophetic feelings since from not calling me before he comes here,' thought Tomoyo. Syaoran had an expressionless face, as well the other two.  
  
Sakura heard from other class mates: "Oh, she and he were here before. I wonder why they came back? And who's the other guy?" ; "Oh he is sooo cute!" ; "He's mine! Not yours!" ; "Why is he looking at Sakura-chan?" ; also "Sakura is mine, buddy!" and that is mostly it.  
  
Souwong and Meilin sweat-dropped and Syaoran blushed a bit. The teacher, Terada sensei, also sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well," Mr. Terada cleared his throat and continued, "This is Souwong Li, Meilin Li, and Syaoran Li. All from Hong Kong, for those who haven't been listening and from the Li family, a clan. I'm sure you minna-san remember Li Syaoran and Meilin. So...Souwong-san, sit behind Tomoyo, the one sitting by the girl who led you here. I'm pretty sure you know her name by now. Meilin-san, sit behind Souwong. Syaoran-san, sit behind Sakura," Mr. Terada said in a low serious voice.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura still blushed from the beginning, even after lunch. She felt as if 'he' have been staring at her the whole time. But she forgot all about Souwong. ' Now there is two guys,' Sakura thought, both of them were quiet and very kind to her, making her blush more often than before.  
  
'Finally, the last class,' Sakura thought. Then someone was touching or playing with her hair. She forgot all about the boy who sits behind her.  
  
"Hey, hold this..." Syaoran whispered to Sakura, handing out her navy blue ribbon. Sakura took it, slowly and blushed all over again.   
  
'He actually took out her ribbon from her hair, swiftly,' Sakura thought. 'I'm going to burst ! This is getting too far! Did...Did I ever met him? This feeling... Oh! of course not,' thought Sakura, furiously, then, 'Hoee!'  
  
Syaoran put Sakura's soft hair into a better half way pony-tail in a nice tie of a ribbon.  
  
Then Sakura noticed that everybody was looking, including Meilin, Souwong, and Tomoyo. The worst, the teacher...  
  
"Arigato," Sakura plainly said, politely to Syaoran, blushing, keeping her eyes from meeting his. Ignoring everybody else. Syaoran blushed, which Sakura noticed, also.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Hong Kong Fooey~Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer Again, I don't own any of the CLAMP characters or names of things they created. I only own Souwong... and the guy from the dream sequence if you ever read that part from the chapters before this one. So don't get mad at me or doing anything beyond that...  
  
Authors' Note~ ^_~ Written by~ blue_tuna27 ^_^ Hi Again!! Again Thank YOU for reading this story! And thankyou for the Reviews!! You people are sooo nice!! Well Go on with the story...Thankyou for reading this!   
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The night of the first day of school in Japan for Syaoran, Souwong, and Meilin when they came back to Japan from Hong Kong. At Syaoran's apartment, same as before...  
  
"So, Syaoran, that girl with green eyes is the card mistress? You knew her before?," Souwong asked Syaoran, pretty surprised.   
  
"Uh-huh," Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Something's wrong with her?" Souwong asked, looking astonished. He had forgotten about Syaoran going to Japan for the Clow cards when he was 11. 'Syaoran, of course, could of met Sakura, the girl with the Clow book and the key of clow. And who knows where the guardian beast is? Is he with her right now?' Souwong thought deeply as Syaoran is about to nod again. Atleast Syaoran didn't look annoyed or uncomfortable by these questions.  
  
"Yes and there is at least 10 new cards, the ultimate that has been safe in Hong Kong, but they seem to be attracted to Sakura. Some new enemy wants her...power, and love. That's all he wants. He has the ultimate cards right now, probably. So, there is going to be more card-capturing for Sakura, and knocking sense into her, too. I have to help her. You and... Meilin may help," replied Syaoran, his eyes closed, thinking instead of nodding.  
  
"Do you know all this from some prophetic dream?" Souwong asked. There goes the nodding again, from Syaoran's head.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Hohohohoheehee, Li-kun, you are so smart! I'm so happy, I could do more video-taping and dress designing for Sakura, and if you all want I could do all of yours! Kawaii!" said Tomoyo, star-eyed, thinking about it. But every body else in the room, which is Meilin, Souwong, and Syaoran, were shaking there heads, "NO!" But later on Souwong thought of some more questions. He obviously want to know everything at the moment.  
  
"You do video-taping while they fight the the cards?" asked Souwong.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Tomoyo nodded, then her smile went down. She continued, "But, I didn't get all the clow card captures, because I was frozen, sleeping, stopped, and you know..."  
  
The rest of the people in the living room were sweat-dropping, except Souwong.  
  
"Can I see the tapes?" Souwong asked, in a serious tone.  
  
"Hai! Of course!" Tomoyo answered, blithely.  
  
Syaoran sweat-dropped at both of them. 'He may kind of look like me a bit, but not at all like me,' thought Syaoran.  
  
They were all at a so called meeting to talk to each other. But of course, Sakura couldn't come, because she might shriek, since she had lost some of her memory. Meilin just stared at the group, especially Syaoran and Souwong. 'Is Souwong falling for Sakura-chan?' Meilin thought deeply. 'I saw the look of both admiration and jealousy on his face, and now he's yapping away. Syaoran wasn't acting himself lately. But Sakura-chan's blushing is so funny, eventhough she doesn't exactly know who Syaoran really is. They are still such a cute couple,' thought Meilin, again in deep of thought.  
  
"That wasn't you acting there at school, today," Tomoyo said, giggling afterwards. Souwong just sat down and finally looked at Meilin, who was looking at him. Meilin's eyes looking at his own. She was sitting on a love-seat in the living room, her legs crossed and her elbows on her knees. Her head leaning on her hands, back bent over. She looked very bored and zombie like, not talking or anything.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Well it's tempting. She is so..." answered Syaoran, hesitatingly sitting up and blushing crimson. Tomoyo always caught him in a trap he couldn't escape.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo continued for him.  
  
"Uh, yeah and her aura is so sweet and full...full of power. Makes me so attracted to it...She's been stronger than before, but lost some of her memory, though," Syaoran paused a bit and continued,"I just wanted to touch her aura, to see and hear the tranquility of the aura and feel its strength. Then it's tempting to touch her soft looking hair. So, I ended up fixing it..."  
  
"Hohohohoho, no more, no more Li-kun. It's grasping my heart!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Oh!" Syaoran gasped, realizing he has been talking a bit too much. He blushed away...  
  
"That girl does have a powerful and attractive aura," said Souwong, at last with a smile.  
  
Meilin looked at Souwong, blankly and smiled at him and whispered,"She is loving and soft..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura! Daijobu desu wa?!" asked a very cute voice of an Osaka accent.  
  
"Kero-chan, my memory is messed up. When I think more about the past I don't remember anything from when I was 11,and there was 'him'! But who is 'he'?! Tomoyo-chan is in some old pictures, but I don't remember her. Ohhh...Kero-chan..." Sakura cried.  
  
Sakura and Kero is in her moon-lit room, in her pale pink pajamas, sitting on her bed with Kero. Kero tried comforting Sakura as they talked on. Sakura cried for a little while as Kero patted her with his little paw. Until her tears dryed off, she smiled and laid down on her bed, in her covers, talking to Kero. She couldn't sleep, so she thought of talking a while and maybe she would be very dreary and tired afterwards and go to sleep. So Sakura told Kero all about today at school and about the transfer students from Hong Kong.  
  
"Nani?! Too much Chinese gaki! Describe them for me, please, Sakura-chan," demanded Kero. Sakura didn't know why Kero haven't liked some people from Hong Kong or China, but she just went on.  
  
Sakura blushed a little pink and replied,"Well the boy that was pretty quiet the whole time, sits behind Tomoyo. He seems nice. His name is Souwong. I know for sure that he was the one who saved me from that fall... Well anyway there was a girl, named Meilin, who sits behind him. She was very quiet and seems to be sad about something..."  
  
"Meilin gaki sad?! Hmph, go on, Sakura-chan," interupted Kero. Sakura was shocked to hear this from Kero, about Meilin. 'Does Kero know Meilin, or have something about Chinese people, or people from Hong Kong?' Sakura thought. She then continued after the thought...  
  
"The boy that sat behind me had a very nice name, one that I like to say more than any other. He was the one who fixed my hair," Sakura paused and blushed,"much better after P.E., since I rushed to fix it. He also kissed my cheek," Sakura blushed crimson thinking about it again and continued,"in the morning he introduced himself to me. He looked as if he knew me, before..." Sakura said in a whispery voice, putting her hand to her fore head. Kero looked at her, from top of Sakura's stomach, sweating.  
  
"What is his name?" Kero asked calmly, but looking as if he was going to burst.  
  
"Uh, Syaoran. They are all from the Li clan or Li family in Hong Kong," answered Sakura, frowning at Kero, confused at his actions.  
  
"A-ha! I knew it! What does he want now?!" shouted Kero.  
  
"Nani?" asked Sakura, surprised at Kero's burst. She put a finger to her lips to tell Kero to be quiet, afterwards, since Touya and her father are asleep, right now.  
  
"Waaahh, you forgot who he is, since you have lost your memory from some little spell some idiot did, but he seems really advanced to use one of those ultimate cards, a few days ago. Don't worry, all the cards are just lost, they will appear some day, if you try hard enough to get them forward to you. Your dream, you told me about was probably telling you about a new enemy that has the 10 ultimate cards and who wants your heart and power. The cards are much stronger in a way. They give you strength... But your strength comes from your heart, Sakura-chan. Still, I want you to be a little more careful, though. I think, somehow, the Chinese gaki gotten stronger, too," said Kero in a serious tone, not like the one before when he said Syaoran's a gaki, but then he changed the tone when he said," And I can't believe he kissed you and touched your hair, fixing it, bahh!" shouted Kero. Sakura put her fore finger to her lips again, saying to be quiet.   
  
"Hoe, only on the cheek, I...I just had very messy hair or something. hee hee," Sakura replied, while she reddened.  
  
"I think he knows about your amnesia..." Kero said, ignoring the thought of that incident. Sakura ignored what he just have said, and her eyes drooped.  
  
"I want some sleep," Sakura said in a dreary whisper, as she closed her eyes and at last buried her head on the soft and fluffy pillow.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai," said Kero as he cuddled in Sakura's arms, and closed his puny eyes.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kero-chan," said Sakura to Kero and began to sleep deeply.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura..." a deep cool voice soothed in the breezy air.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura answered. She just realized that she is in the same place as that other dream she had before and the same glamourous dress she had on from the dream she had before, which was interrupted by some guy with a deep and old voice, that talked of some beloved of hers. Sakura looked down at her self, then up to a pair of cold, green eyes, then the nice black hair. He was indeed handsome, but had a face looking of sorrow, well from those cold eyes of his, at least. 'This guy was in that weird dream, maybe this is continuation...?' Sakura thought deeply with serious eyes, as if she is really in the dream, but really not.  
  
The guy was holding her shoulders tightly, but not uncomfortable as it looks. Her face on his chest, his chin on her head. She just stood there, with him in the midst, not frightened at all. But , yet Sakura had a cold feeling crawling upwards her spine, vibrating her back, and looked very pale.   
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked, without even realizing. Her face is still on his chest, sideways, no emotion in both. But Sakura did asked very softly.  
  
"I want you," said the guy who was holding her the whole time, made her feel fragile, as if to break any minute, because he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Oh...why?" Sakura asked in a whispery voice, blushing pale pink.  
  
"Because...of your ethereal beauty, softness, and your love. You have a valiant mind which makes me love you, even more..." replied the voice, more stronger and softer at the same time.  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura gasped, blushing to the red stage. 'What kind of dream is this?' Sakura thought.   
  
Just then, Sakura noticed it was another guy's voice, who said those things before, of only her.  
  
The other young man that just appeared, had a silver handled sword, blade of seemingly unbreakable, glimmering glass, that is fully transparent. All of the sudden, the guy who was holding Sakura have just been slayed through the heart of the green eyed man, without any blood shone on the blade, what so ever, of this particular graceful sword.  
  
Sakura was shocked, but the coldness ran away from her spine. She is hugged by another guy after the other guy have fallen. His chest was warm and actually smelled really good, for her cheek was against his chest. Her hair was against his soft cheek as he was holding on to her, now.  
  
Sakura, then closed her eyes and smiled from comfort and rested against his chest for about a minute. She opened her eyes, then looked up and found fiery brown eyes. His eyes made her feel warm as it grazed into her emerald ones.  
  
"You are safe with me now, Sakura," he said, making her blush and comforting her at the same time. Sakura looked up as he was hugging her, tightly, as his head was now resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Daijobu?" Sakura asked the un-named guy. She still liked his warmness of his supporting arms, though.   
  
"I just don't want to lose...you, Sakura," he answered. He looked up and let go of her, but still had her hand in his.  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura gasped. Now she know who this un-named guy is. Li Syaoran. 'Wow I never thought I would dream of him, like this anyway. But, well Kero-chan knew him for some reason... I think this is fate or something for us to meet each other, like soulmates. That's what my heart tells me, something about him...' Sakura thought deeply.  
  
Then, just now, for some reason, Sakura is crying. Warm tears ran across her cheeks, making her emerald eyes sparkle within the vision of the incredibly handsome boy in front of him. Syaoran kissed her hand, a quick sof kiss, and ran away. Sakura, still crying, she didn't want to lose him, either. The words can't come out of her unbearable soft lips. No sound came from her moving mouth. Then...  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" the words finally came out of her lips. Sakura ran towards to where he ran. She stopped, as she saw Syaoran stopped. But then he ran unbearably fast towards her and grasped her delicate body in his strong arms and kissed her. Kissed her on the lips, a long one that seem to ended so fast, after he had let her go. Sakura was surprised and still had a couple of tears coming out in the corners of her eyes. She just stared at Syaoran's fiery brown eyes as he stared in to hers.   
  
Syaoran smiled and whispered,"Do not worry, I am always there to be with you."  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wake UP!" Kero shouted,"Sakura-chan! You are going to be late!"  
  
"Ohhh...," Sakura groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. As she looked up with dreary emerald eyes at Kero, she again, groaned,"Nani?"  
  
"You are late Sakura-chan! Look at your clock! Sheesh, you can absolutely sleep, even with the alarm clock going on, but instead I woke up. When I woke up, I turned off the alarm clock and decided to try to wake you up, but you slept on after that, and for some freaky reason you were smiling and crying off and on ," Kero shouted, then at the end sighed and seriously explained his observations, flying in front of Sakura's wide opened emerald eyes.  
  
"Hoee?!" Sakura shrieked at her clock. Her brother and father didn't even called for her, but then she forgot that she promised that she would wake up early without them waking her up.  
  
Sakura just stood up quickly, out of her bed, in her pajamas and changed into a fresh uniform, grabbed her book bag, and left her room, down the stairs. Without fixing her hair or taking a shower, she's a mess. "Well nobody would notice, I hope..." Sakura thought, sweat-dropping, and ashamed.  
  
"Sayonara! Oni-chan, Otou-san. Arigato Otou-san!," yelled Sakura as she was putting on her roller blades and grabbed her sack lunch her father made for her. Sakura zoomed out of the door.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Hong Kong Fooey~Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters from CLAMP!! I don't own the names, their story, and everything else of theirs' in my fanfic! So please don't get mad at me if I get anything wrong, okay?   
  
Author's note~ ^_^ ~by blue_tuna27 ~ Ohayo! Or, Konbonwa! Whatever time you are reading this from... Well, anyway THANK YOU for the Reviews! They really attempt me to write more, type more for you CCS fans, or S+S fans ^_~, or any kind of fans! Still, please R&R!!! Let us go on...^_^  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" yelled Sakura, gasping for breath from roller-blading top speed, to her fullest to school. But, then she just noticed that she and Tomoyo were the only ones in the class room, first class, history. She must of went in fast pace on her roller blades to be this early.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," greeted Tomoyo, with one of her topmost smiles, full of sweetness swept through Sakura's heart. "You look so beautiful today!"  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura said, blushing. She never heard that from Tomoyo much, but kawaii, but same thing, sort of, except it means cute. The word beautiful, is different, has more power than kawaii. She looked down at her hands and blushed from that dream. 'But why did the dream have the boy with fiery brown eyes?' Sakura thought, but blushed at the thought of that part in the dream.   
  
"You are so pale...and your hair is so pretty like that, down and plain, even though with the kawaii short hair of yours. You look even more kawaii!" Tomoyo sad, loudly with starry eyes full of adoration.   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said again. Sakura blushed again, from the compliment, even though Tomoyo have always said she was kawaii, but this time Tomoyo said even more to kawaii.  
  
The teacher came in as the bell rang and the rest of the students that take the history course in the morning, went in as well. Rowdy as always, people come in the class room talking, shouting, laughing, and other sorts. Last came in the three from Hong Kong.  
  
The teacher came up to Sakura, eyes full of worry, asked,"Daijobu, desu wa Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Hai, daijobu," Sakura answered, confused at what the teacher asked her. 'Why did he ask me something like that? I'm perfectly fine...' Sakura thought, solemnly. Then, she noticed that every body in the class room were staring at her, but Syaoran. Syaoran just stared down at his desk, blankly.  
  
Some of the boys in the class room now noticed Sakura sitting there looking blankly at the teacher. The boys were awed from her beauty and asked her out a few times, but Sakura just looked at them sadly. Girls in the class were also awed, but wondered why she's sad when she should be happy. As Tomoyo saw this, she looked back at Syaoran, Sakura didn't stir, Syaoran didn't, either. Syaoran, still, looked down at his hands from under his desk the whole time. But then some people noticed this, too...  
  
"Sakura-chan you are so pale!" Chiharu told Sakura, with worry in her voice.  
  
"You look really pretty today, Sakura-chan," said Rika, smiling her sweet smile as Naoko nodded in agreement, smiling, too.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura said, blushing scarlet. She didn't dare look behind her throughout the period, because of that dream.  
  
"Girls on the surface that were described as beautiful, good with nature, kind, and unusually very pale are actually lost angels, and...," Yamazaki replied as he walked up to the group in the class room. But he was interrupted by Chiharu's glare and her fist, popping vines. "...ones with scary eyes and fists, popping vines are known as Kaijou, or yoma," Yamazaki continued. For that explanation, he got hit on the head from Chiharu.  
  
"Sakura, daijobu desu wa? You look very pale and tired, but very pretty with your hair and grace," Souwong said with Meilin nodding next to Souwong, surprised from Souwong's actions, but still with her eyes full of sorrow.  
  
"Hai, daijobu!" Sakura answered, smiling her ever so sweet smile up at him. She was glad her redness isn't showing, because she felt it, but every body in the class room were still saying she is pale.  
  
Souwong blushed, but hid his face quickly and buried his face in his history text book. He then glanced at Syaoran. Now Syaoran's head is resting on his desk top, face hidden from his arms. Tomoyo was worried about this as she glanced back at him, with Meilin having the same feeling.  
  
After about four hours of classes, working, and studying in silence, Sakura was feeling dreary and weak. Sakura got up and asked the teacher, the algebra teacher, for to get excused to go to the women's bath room. All of the sudden, she felt a pair of eyes watching her leave. Sakura, finally after about 4 hours of school, looked back and saw that Syaoran was watching her while every body else had their heads buried in their work. He blushed and frowned at him self and got back to his work for being stupid to stare at her like that. Sakura walked out hastily, to the bath room.  
  
When she got there, she went to the nearest mirror with sink attached to the wall. She washed her face with cold water and wiped her face with a towel. Sakura looked at her reflection from the mirror. Weak and tired, she put one solemn hand against the rim of the mirror. From the reflection, she noticed that she have changed.  
  
Her hair was softer and had more shine to it. Her skin was of pure cream, pale and soft. Her eyes full of shine and happiness in them, full of blithe, in a tired sort of way.  
  
"That dream..." Sakura said out loud , paused and continued after a brief moment,"I'm going to faint from his innocent gaze of his, why does he have to look so handsome?" Sakura thought she was stupid to think like that and saying it out loud, but she wanted to some day, and this time is it, alone in the bath room, by all her self to think loudly. She continued,"Did I know him, before? Of course not... But why am I this attached to him as if I...love him. 'Syaoran', that name was always familiar, the same guy from my dream. And who was that other guy? But, what was the point of that dream? 'Syaoran...kun...' I yelled from the dream, for some apparent reason, I can't remember... Was that really me? Of course it is... but it felt so real. The dream was so real!" Sakura talked on and on to her self. She felt so confused that she would talk to any body, but she can't...   
  
Sakura stood up straight and walked out, wobbling, back to the class room. She feels sick and dreary, about to sleep any where. But she collapsed, half way from the class room, everything silent and still for some apparent reason. She tripped from a little rock, and landed at someone's feet.  
  
"Hoee?!" Sakura said, embarrassed, and then apologized, "Gomen nasai!"  
  
"Baka," the guy said coolly, even though he offered his hand to her.  
  
Sakura frowned, finally looking at him in the eyes. She took his hand, she wouldn't of, but she had no choice, she couldn't get up her self... He pulled her up and hold her arms, tightly.  
  
"Arigato!" Sakura said griefly, angry at this guy for him calling her 'baka'. Frowning, she tried walking away to her class room.  
  
"Um, wait! Hold on!" the guy said demandingly, still holding her hand.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura gasped softly, looking at his eyes deeply as he was looking at hers' deeply. Sakura noticed they were green as hers, except his eyes gives her a feeling of icicles and no serenity. He had nice slick black hair, almost covering his eyes. There faces were very close to each other. He still had his grip.  
  
He smiled and said, as if in pleasure,"It is you..."  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura pleaded, but it seems that no body could notice there is something going on in the hallway.  
  
He let her lean backwards with one hand holding hers and the other arm to support her back. Sakura couldn't move or try to struggle. Her other arm was dangling from her body being hold back from some freak.  
  
"Hoee?!" Sakura shrieked, but no body couldn't hear that there is danger going on. Blushing, she was glad there is no body in the hall way. But she wants at least someone to save her. Her head held back, neck bare, as if she was a dead, delicate body, that is limp.  
  
"You are so weak compared to me, but...then yet," he said at first, gladly with pleasure, hen worried. 'Her neck is bare and fragile, I could just break it. But she was supposed to be the one, though,' the guy thought gruesomely.  
  
"Hooeeee!" Sakura shrieked loudly, but no one seems to hear...  
  
"Don't worry! No one can hear you, any way, so don't try to do anything stupid," the guy said, still observing her as she was held and leaned back."Sheesh..."  
  
Sakura gulped, and he bent his head towards her neck and kissed it softly and let her go. Sakura blushed and didn't know half what was going on. But he's walking away.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked, loudly so he could hear.  
  
He turned around and replied with tiresome in his voice,"Oh, Kamauin, Sakura."  
  
"How did you know my name?" Sakura asked, confused, starting forward.  
  
"It just fits you well," Kamauin said, mockingly.  
  
"Oh..." Sakura mumbled, blushing a bit.  
  
"I've known about you a loooong time ago, but you will sleep over my history, if I would tell you," Kamauin replied.  
  
Sakura stood silent, staring at Kamauin, as he was in the same position.  
  
"Ja-ne," Kamauin said expressionlessly.  
  
"Hmph," Sakura grumbled, like Syaoran, sweat-dropping as he left.   
  
"Ja-ne," Sakura said softly, sweat-dropping of his sudden disappearance.  
  
She felt a different presence behind the entrance to the other part of the high school where she is heading to. But it was oddly quiet in the entire high school, Seijou High. She walked on.  
  
Then again, she ran into another guy.  
  
"Hoee!" Sakura groaned, a bit angry for the same guy showing up like this now and then, but it's not Kamauin... She apologized,"Gomen nasai!"  
  
Sakura turned out to be hugged by a warm person, familiar in a way...  
  
"Wait," he said, in a soothing way. The guy put his nose and chin on top of her head, as her head was pressed against his chest. Lips and nose touching her hair, he could smell and kiss the scent of cherry blossoms. Sakura didn't struggle to get away, but her heart was thumping loudly, since she is so close to this guy, then yet, safe and sound.  
  
"Daijobu desu wa, Sakura?" asked the guy holding her in his arms.   
  
"Hai, daijobu..." Sakura answered, in a whisper, listening to his heart beat. 'This is too close,' Sakura thought. But there isn't any thoughts at this moment, not now.  
  
"That's good, you need to watch out from him, Sakura. He is really dangerous," he said.  
  
Sakura nodded her head as an answer, her arms folded to her chest, her head against his chest. They just stood there in that position for a while in silence, his lips to her hair, with closed eyes. Sakura had her eyes closed, too, almost asleep.  
  
"How long has it been?" Sakura asked, then whispered out loud enough, so he could hear,"Syaoran-kun." She looked up and blushed for how long he have been holding her. Syaoran let go of her as she went a few steps back.  
  
"Gomen," Syaoran said, blushing crimson.  
  
Sakura smiled and ran to go hug him, her arms around his waist, as Syaoran put his arms, once again around her delicate body. Then they let go, once more and still with a smile on her face, she replied,"It's okay!"  
  
They walked along the hall way together.  
  
"I...we are going to be in deep trouble," Sakura said, stuttering.  
  
"Hmph," Syaoran grumbled. Sakura sweat-dropped, but still smiled.   
  
As they walked into the class room, every body was asleep, except Meilin, Souwong, and Tomoyo.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura shrieked. Putting her hands to her lips and wondered why every body is asleep, except Tomoyo, Souwong, and Meilin, including Syaoran...  
  
"Konnichiwa! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted Sakura and nodded at Syaoran.  
  
"Sleeping spell," Souwong said expressionlessly.  
  
"Hai! And every body will wake up as soon as Souwong will snap his fingers, so you guys won't be in trouble and they will forget all about it. Souwong explained this to me. Right, Souwong?" Meilin explained, as she turned around to face Souwong.  
  
"Uh...yeah," said Souwong, blushing at Sakura's eyes full of curiosity and wonder, and partly blushing from this incident explained by Meilin.  
  
"Oh! The dismiss bell is coming up. You guys took so long!" said Tomoyo, winking at Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura looked clueless as Syaoran frowned and blushed, but he brushed it off and turned around to Sakura, who was probably thinking about them, probably of their magic ability? 'But Tomoyo doesn't have any coming from her, even Meilin, but what about Souwong and Syaoran?' Sakura thought as Syaoran was thinking what Sakura is thinking.  
  
"Do you know who that guy was?" Syaoran asked Sakura, in serious tone.  
  
"Not really, but he said his name was Kamauin," Sakura answered, being serious as Syaoran. 'Souwong and Syaoran must be part of this...' Sakura thought. She want to be with them, well Tomoyo is...  
  
"I heard of that name some where," Souwong told Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"He's really freaky and he seems to be new around here," Sakura replied.  
  
"Hmph," Syaoran grumbled once again, as he was thinking about Kamauin. He was glancing at Sakura's pretty face. 'But when I have hold onto Sakura, she was weak as if she is going to faint. It could be the 'new kid' It has to be...' Syaoran paused his thought and continued thinking,'But she wasn't that weak anymore after she ran into me...'  
  
"Something wrong with Sakura?" Souwong asked in a whisper, interrupting Syaoran's thoughts.  
  
"Kamauin is after her," Syaoran answered in a whisper back to Souwong.  
  
"Oh...Sakura?" Souwong called out to Sakura, blushing.  
  
"Hai?" Sakura answered in high spirits.  
  
"What does Kamauin look like?" Souwong asked. Asked Sakura, because she was the closest to Kamauin, before. Syaoran only have seen the back of Kamauin's head.  
  
"Ohh...he had very cold green eyes and shiny black hair, disheveled, but professional looking. He really looked handsome, though very mean," Sakura replied, blushing for saying this to the most handsome guys in the school, maybe the planet?  
  
"I thought he would look grubby, and reptile-ish," Meilin replied, covering up Sakura, looking at the furious eyes of the two boys, who were going to choke. She frowned as the guys were sweat-dropping, Tomoyo giggling.   
  
"I think that is the guy you're looking for, Souwong, ever since," Syaoran told Souwong.  
  
"Hai...the one who wants the card mistress's heart. That was what I was told from the wise ones, Syaoran, there is more. The guy named Kamauin would use her power and bring destruction to Earth, not just Japan, where Clow Reed was at last," replied Souwong. Sakura got shocked as she heard the name, Clow Reed.  
  
"How did you know all this?" Tomoyo questioned, looking serious as ever.  
  
"He killed my family, mother, father, my two older sisters, and...my younger brother. He wanted revenge for sending one person from the Li clan to go to Japan. He used to be part of the clan from Hong Kong, my other cousin, Syaoran's other cousin. But all of that part of that family was perished when he was born. Syaoran was the chosen one, while Kamauin is the reincarnation of some evil guy that had the same name, that wanted the card-mistress. But there was always someone in his way... I don't know who, though," replied Souwong, with a sigh. Meilin had a sorry look on her face as much as Tomoyo and Sakura had her eyes watery.  
  
"Snap your fingers, Souwong," demanded Syaoran.  
  
Souwong nodded and snapped his fingers, a professional snapper. The group went back to their seats, sitting casually.  
  
The people in the class room woke up and forgotten about what just everything happened and didn't know what Souwong did to them or what he have just said.  
  
There goes the dismiss bell, and the teacher for geometry announced,"Class dismissed!"  
  
"Ja-ne minna!" Sakura yelled as she walked out the class door, going to her locker to put on her roller blades.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I need to meet my mom. Do you want to come with me? We could drop you off," Tomoyo offered, in a friendly tone as always. She was a bit worried about Sakura, about Kamauin.  
  
"No, arigato... I want to get lot of fresh air," Sakura answered, with a sweet smile added.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said sadly, but still with her sweet smile on her face.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura roller bladed with her hair blowing gracefully, wind playing with her soft hair. She felt okay ever since she walked into Syaoran's arms.  
  
Sakura roller bladed slowly as she went up towards the door of her house and pressed the door bell.  
  
"Nobody home?" Sakura questioned to her self, softly, as she looked inside from the window.  
  
"Hoee?! I forgot my house key, too!" Sakura shouted at her self, looking through out her bag.  
  
She put her hand on the door knob, playing with it, twisting, and turning. 'I wish I have the cards at this moment, where's Kero-chan, any way?' Sakura thought.  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura said cluelessly, falling towards in the house.  
  
The door opened as she just leaned on the door, banging it, as she turned the knob. But a young man is there, too.  
  
"Hello?" Kamauin asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked softly, with raised, shocked eye brows.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Card-mistress! What's up?" Kamauin greeted, with mockery showing in his eyes and the expression on his face.  
  
"Nothing, but you. You are very freaky," Sakura replied angrily, but with a fake smile, playing with her brooch, the clow key.  
  
Then they went through a warp. All Sakura could see is her self and Kamauin, a few yards away from her, in endless black space, with no space suits. Sakura is just in her school uniform, with out any roller blades on, but dress shoes, as was Kamauin.  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"You don't have any help, now Sakura-san..." Kamauin paused, closing his eyes, and continued,"Hand over the clow key and the Clow book, and your...hand."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura gasped, her heart beating loudly.  
  
"You heard me. I don't love you, like some wise men in the Li clan said, as was Souwong's father was one. I just want to get this over with. Ceroberos can't do anything right now. He isn't here," Kamauin said cooly.  
  
"What did you say?! Wahh! You are a lousy reptile-ish gaki! Sakura-chan, come here," said a loud and cute voice.  
  
"Kero-chan?" Sakura wanderly, answered to Kero.  
  
"Huh?" said Kamauin, with shocked eye brows, as he turned from Sakura to Ceroberos, in the Kero form.  
  
"You're so weak, Kamauin, compared to Sakura! What are you thinking about, fighting against the graceful Card-mistress? HA!" shouted Kero, laughing at Kamauin's shocked look.  
  
"Come on, Kero-chan!" called out Sakura, as she got out her key, but nothing happened.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Kero asked. He forgot that Sakura doesn't have the cards, but he does have the Clow book, so they are safe. Sakura just need to get them back, the cards just went to get stronger and will come back if Sakura wants them back, from her love of heart.  
  
"Sayonara!" Kamauin said as he fled.  
  
'That baka!" Kero shouted from grief, but partly happy that Kamauin went away, but they are now alone in this warp.  
  
"What to do now?" Sakura asked, sitting down on air, that was cool, nothing but stars in black and milky sky of space.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Hong Kong Fooey~Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer~ Every character belongs to CLAMP, except Souwong and Kamauin. They own every thing that belongs to them! Does that make sense? Please don't get mad for anything that will make you mad, that doesn't make sense either, oh well...  
  
Author's note~ ^_^ story by~ blue_tuna27 ~ Un-yong-ha-sae-yo! (hello in Korean) I hope you all like this story so far! Please read on and review!! Any thing will be fine for a review... Well, please go on with the story... heh, heh, heh.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Kero whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura mumbled, as she slowly woke up.  
  
"We have to find another brooch to capture the 10 ultimate cards, since they are stronger. The last I heard where they were, including the brooch, was in Hong Kong..." Kero told Sakura, solemnly.  
  
"Oh?" Sakura said with no expression, what so ever.  
  
"I never thought this little legend would happen, every thing happens, Sakura-chan," Kero explained, comforting Sakura on her shoulder, while Sakura was holding her knees, still in her school uniform, that has been ruffled.  
  
Kero and Sakura were by them selves the whole time, lately, in the endless space, full of stars, and galaxies full of stars in the back round. 'Kamauin should come back,' Sakura thought.  
  
Right at that moment, Sakura stood up, finally. Then it was windy all of the sudden. Kero hanged on to her shoulder, while Sakura had a tired look on her face full of sorrow, with the windy breeze tussling with her hair.  
  
"Nani?" Kero gasped, as he was holding on to Sakura's shoulder, more tightly. Sakura didn't stir, she just have a tired look on her face, facing straight towards nothing but space of galaxies and stars, continuum.  
  
"Gomen, you have to go to a different place now," said a cool voice of a young man, that paused. Then he continued,"I need to test your powers, my card mistress... I will transport Kero back to your house"  
  
Then Sakura, with out Kero, transported to a different place, that all she could see is white. Sakura stood up from her knees, from her fall, her emerald eyes shining, shows that she is ready for any thing. A loud noise accrued as Sakura turned her head.  
  
There was a monster, that is humongous, tall as much as four Sakuras. It looked ready to eat her at any moment. It was slimy and very gruesome to look at. It had one huge head with an enormous eye, that is read with a black pupil. The four brown legs, it's standing on, looked like the ones of an elephant. The monster had a very big and round mouth, with lot of long and sharp teeth, with a slimy green tongue hanging out.  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura gasped, but stood her guard. She thought fast and with out noticing she was praying for 'The Sword'. Her brooch turned into the baton she has been using ever since Yuu came. 'The Sword' card, all of the sudden appeared in her right hand and she called out, "Release!"  
  
"Sword, please, from my love to heart, send me powers of the sword...ne?" Sakura whispered, with a smile touching her lips.   
  
The 'Sword', it self, glimmered as it was brought out in her hand, shining brightly as she prayed for 'The Sword' and its power to bring forward. Sakura could feel the power soothing from the sword, in her slim body. But she wanted a better plan before slashing this monster into pieces. She's going to find 'The Freeze' throughout her heart, to freeze the monster beyond fully frozen.   
  
"Come back Sword!" Sakura pleaded, for she's in a hurry.  
  
The monster tried to stomp on her, but she dodged it. Then the tongue of the monster, she saw from dodging the attack in the air, is very sharp that looks dangerous and wicked, coming towards her. As she observed this, not quickly enough, she got her arm slashed from the monster's horrible tongue. Sakura put her hand to her left arm, trying to ease the pain. Still, after the jump, she stood her stance and had her baton out in front of her with one arm, as the other arm had blood trickling down it. But, Sakura didn't feel any pain... She felt something cold flowing around her as she breathed and swerved her baton. A card appeared in her hand, 'The Freeze'. Her heart lifted. She put the card flying in front of her, then hit it gracefully with her baton.  
  
"Release!" she yelled out, anger coming through her power to the card.  
  
'The Freeze' swerved around, somehow, all of the sudden, it went under ground and came up, bursting from unusual pieces of ice. It surrounded the monster with its long fin and freezed it, as if in a greedy sort of way. The monster frozen to death, Sakura didn't have any mercy, for Kamauin been the worst of her life.   
  
Sakura called back 'The Freeze' and called out 'The Sword' with good command and prayer. After that, she slashed the frozen monster into pieces, which fallen all over the place.   
  
"Hmph," Sakura murmured, from Syaoran, she got the habit of grumbling. Sakura just stood there, silent and still, looking down at her self.  
  
Sakura, then noticed her wound. She grasped her wounded arm, fallen to the ground on her knees. Sakura took out her handkerchief and wrapped it around her arm, aggressively, as a bandage to help prevent her bleeding. Then, she stood up abruptly and waited for the next. Sakura breathed in and out, feeling that her heart is beating loudly, vibrating inside her body.  
  
For a few minutes, Kamauin came up behind her and Sakura turned back, as fast as the movement of wind. Both of them were really close to each other, at this moment, that they can just kiss with out moving a bit. Sakura had a frown on her face, while Kamauin had a tired look on his face.  
  
"Hmph, I don't love you at all," Kamauin said, with grief to his tone.  
  
"I don't love you at all, either," Sakura replied, saying this with the same tone as Kamauin, not afraid of him at all. "And I don't know what you are talking about," Sakura said plainly, with her chin up. She swirled around and sat down on the ground, about six feet away from him. Kamauin hesitated and stepped backwards. 'She's really valiant,' Kamauin thought. Then he sat down in front of Sakura, hands on his knees, both of them siting Indian style.  
  
"Hoee?!" Sakura gasped, as Kamauin grasped her hand in his.  
  
"Maybe, I do love you... You are...the real card mistress. I can't bear it any more..." Kamauin said, shaking inside, he hesitated at this experience. Sakura looked at him with a look of caring, her emerald eyes sparkling. 'He's afraid of loving me...' Sakura thought. After all, he did looked scared.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked with a gasp of air.  
  
A red tear came from one of his eyes, like a normal tear of a human being, when sad. He smiled, a smile that is gorgeous that brings life into his face. But this smile shows laughter, as if he's crazy. And he is.  
  
"Oh, this..." Kamauin paused as he brushed the red tear away, that seems to be blood,"...this is nothing."  
  
Sakura stood up, again fast as the movement of wind. Kamauin did the same thing as Sakura, at the same time and speed. He grasped her faster than Sakura could go away from him, in his arms, full of strength and swift ability. Sakura meet him directly in the eyes, hers of fear, his full of pleasure and evil. Aggressively, he kissed her on the lips, yet passionate, Sakura couldn't escape.  
  
With full force, Sakura pushed Kamauin. But that's what she thought...  
  
"Get away from her, baka!" Syaoran yelled, protecting Sakura who's behind him. Syaoran, in a different Chinese traditional outfit than the one before. It was of dark green, white clothing underneath. He had dark green Chinese shoes. No hat and no bell looking things. His suit just looked longer and heavier of silk with a red, orange, and yellow dragon (Chinese style) on his back. The same yin-yang in the front. His hair tousled and disheveled, looking extravagant and handsome as ever, protecting Sakura. Mainly, his fiery brown eyes full of confidence and of no fear, glaring at Kamauin, surprisingly about the same height as Kamauin.  
  
"Heh, what took you so long?" Kamauin asked Syaoran, with unusually no expression in his mocking smile.  
  
"Hmph, you can't just go and kiss girls. That is sick and pathetic," Syaoran said fully with strength in his tone.  
  
Sakura blushed at this scene. Sakura never thought Syaoran so handsome. Sakura wanted to be in his supportive arms again and smell the scent of his hair, him self smelled good of peonies. Sakura sighed and looked at another person. Souwong.  
  
Souwong's fighting outfit is just plain and dark blue with beige clothing underneath. His was made of silk, too. He looked handsome, too, looking worried for Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-san, we need to get out of here, quick. Oh... I have no choice," Souwong said, with his hair locks of dark brown glimmering from the whiteness of the humongous room. His dark brown eyes shimmering down at Sakura. Souwong then looked at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded, looking back at both Sakura and Souwong. Sakura couldn't get up from the exhaustion, so Souwong had to pick her up to get out as fast as they can and get safe. Souwong picked Sakura up in his arms, easily and gentle as he can to hold her slim body in his strong arms. Sakura's arms around Souwong's neck, while Souwong is carrying her by under her knees and her back, as if Sakura is either a baby or a dead person. They both blushed to crimson. Sakura looked away from Souwong to Syaoran's eyes of pure strength filled with fiery. Sakura's eyes blurred from tears. She wanted to shout something. But Souwong and Sakura went very far away.  
  
But words couldn't come out of Sakura's lips, 'Syaoran-kun! I want to fight with him! Wait! No!' Still it didn't come out. She couldn't go off running, though, for she's really tired and exhausted, weak...  
  
Souwong moved fast to the spot where he have supposed to meet to get out of this place. Meilin and Tomoyo were there also. Tomoyo had her camcorder out recording everything she could possibly get. Meilin sweat-dropped. 'Three guys going for Sakura-chan...' thought Meilin, '...and they're all gorgeous, too.'  
  
"You can drop me off here, now..." Sakura whispered to Souwong, as he looked serious at the two girls while carrying Sakura. She didn't need to say it loud, because she and he are very close. After that she thanked him with,"Arigato."  
  
"Um...okay. There's the teleport plat form, it looks like a black hole... And we can't wait for Li-kun, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, looking guilty, as she told the small group.  
  
"Nani? Why?" Sakura asked, a jolt of hurt went through her heart. She looked at Meilin. Meilin just looked down at the ground, looking as if she lost some body. Meilin looked back at Sakura, not quite directly in the eyes, with a fake smile.  
  
"He would be back for sure, Sakura-chan!" Meilin said, still with her eyes filled with sorrow, then accidentally, she had tears coming out at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"No! I will help him with everything I got!" Sakura shouted, standing up and pulled away from Souwong's reach.  
  
"But you are hurt!" Souwong yelled back.  
  
It was too late. Sakura ran out of sight, towards Kamauin and Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled as she dropped to her knees. At the same moment, Meilin thought,'Sakura-chan had lost her memory didn't she? She's already this far with Syaoran! Something about her and the memory lost...'  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Sakura just arrived at the spot where she have last been, she didn't see Kamauin any where, but Syaoran's body. He was in a siting position with his hand resting on his other arm. Sakura ran towards him and she plopped down right beside him, on her knees. Now, the room is pitch black and with galaxies of stars.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...?" Sakura whispered, faintly.  
  
"Hmm?" Syaoran murmured, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Daijobu desu wa?" Sakura asked softly, her eyes, watery and sparkling, peering down at him.  
  
"Hai...daijobu," Syaoran replied. Finally opening his eyes, meeting Sakura's angelic, emerald ones. He blushed, for they were close, for Sakura peering down at him like that.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran-kun!" yelled Sakura, tears coming out of the corners of her eyes and a smile at her lips. Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's neck, gently putting her cheek against his head top. She then closed her eyes holding Syaoran, resting against hid head top. She could smell the refreshing scent of peonies in Syaoran's hair. His head warm against Sakura's chest, Sakura hugged him tightly.  
  
Syaoran blushed at this and looked up from her chest and noticed her arm wrapped in a piece of cloth. He pushed her softly.   
  
"Uh, I can't breath," Syaoran said, blushing crimson for Sakura to hold him like that.  
  
Sakura giggled a bit and slightly released him. Then her smile faded as she noticed his arm. It was worst than her wound on her arm, but the same exact arm as Sakura's.  
  
"Gomen!" Sakura gasped as she stood up straight.   
  
"Oh, this was from Kamauin. I got him at the same arm. What a coincidence, isn't it? You got your arm hit at the same area, too, but yours isn't bad as mine and Kamauin's. Kamauin's the worst. So, where'd you get that?" Syaoran replied, afterwards, with a question.  
  
"Nani? Oh, I forgot all about it. I got it from some monster that Kamauin sent me to test my ability with," Sakura answered, her eyes softening, even more.  
  
"Test?" Syaoran asked, with his eyes widened at what Sakura have been through.  
  
"Hai, a test. A test to test my abilities, I guess. Probably, a test on my strength... And, then I felt this incredible power within me, earlier, that I didn't feel any slash, or any hurt. I found two cards afterwards, too. 'The Sword' and 'The Freeze' cards. They...they felt more powerful, much more powerful than before..." Sakura replied, with her head down, facing down at her hands resting on her lap, while sitting on her legs and knees.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, surprised with a smile at his lips. Still slouched on the 'so called' ground, he looked up to see Sakura's face, her face pale and pretty, looking down at her lap. But Syaoran didn't say anything.  
  
"Uh, oh, we need to get back to the others," Syaoran announced, sitting straight up.  
  
"Okay," Sakura answered as she was standing up, ready to leave.  
  
As Syaoran tried to stand up, he fell down.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled to Syaoran, turning around, she ran towards back to him. She decided to use the extinguishing power of 'The Power' card. She closed her eyes and wiped a tear of exhaustion from her eye. Tear on her finger tip, she dropped it gracefully to the ground and she kissed the forever galaxy, solid surface. Sakura didn't know what this is, but it just came to her. She could feel Syaoran's eyes full of shock and awe peering up at her as she was holding Syaoran's body.   
  
"Power... Release!" Sakura yelled, with her eyes of pure and angry eyes of angelic emerald, wide open with the card appearing in her hand, the shimmer of the power reflecting off her eyes. Swirls of wind and power swirled around Sakura.  
  
"What are you doing, Sakura?!" Syaoran asked, confusion went across his mind.  
  
Sakura smiled and picked up Syaoran, again, carefully not to hurt him any. She is going to carry him by piggy-back.  
  
Syaoran blushed crimson all over, embarrassed to be carried by piggy-back by a girl, a girl he's in love with. Which, he thought looked funny. Sakura carrying somebody bigger and heavier than her, on her back. He blushed a darker red, thinking about it more. Sakura turned her head and noticed that Syaoran looks mad and dazed at the same time, with Syaoran blushing like that.  
  
"Hoe? Oh, I thought this would be a good idea, since you're hurt and seem to be a bit paralyzed. But I know you will be perfectly fine, soon," Sakura replied to Syaoran's look, blushing a bit from Syaoran to be in the position of being carried by her. Silence went after this explanation.  
  
Sakura continued walking her fastest, with Syaoran carried by piggy-back with her. Syaoran was quiet the whole entire time, with his head resting on her shoulder and locks of hair touching her cheek. His arms around her neck and legs carried by Sakura's arms.   
  
As they were walking through the dimension quite a while, Syaoran has his eyes staring at Sakura's right ear, the whole time. Syaoran kissed the rim of her ear softly from his pale lips and closed eyes, falling asleep...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I hope Sakura-chan would come soon...along with Li-kun. Oh Sakura-chan... Li-kun..." Tomoyo sobbed, eyes full of water, she looked down at her self the whole time.  
  
"She'd better...along with Syaoran... I have faith in her," Meilin said looking around the dimensional vortex and the entrance where they came in from. They just came here by Tomoyo stopping at Sakura's house, where she discovered the dimensional entrance. So Tomoyo came to the Li's residence and led them to this dimensional vortex.   
  
"I never seen any thing like this before," Souwong finally said, but he was disguising his deep thinking of Sakura, whether to go out there or stay at the spot where Sakura told him to. Standing tall next to Meilin, he looked at every direction, just milky galaxies full of stars...  
  
"It would get worst, for sure," replied Meilin and Tomoyo, at the same time. Souwong got freaked out.  
  
The group stood at the same spot for a while, silent and every thing around them is desolate. Then for a brief moment, Souwong stood straight up, his head straight forwards a direction.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran!" Souwong shouted as he ran forward.   
  
He stopped and turned around to see two pairs of shocked eyes of Tomoyo's and Meilin's. He then shouted to them,"Stay here!" After that, he ran his fastest as he could to the direction of Sakura and Syaoran's presence.  
  
Meilin pouted and Tomoyo frowned, but they both understand Souwong.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Souwong-kun!" Sakura cried out, teary eyed and with her biggest smile she ever had before.   
  
Syaoran, on her back carried in piggy-back style, was still sleeping, until he heard Sakura's voice loud and clear, yelling, 'Souwong-kun!'  
  
Sakura ran with Syaoran on her back, who's gripping on to Sakura tighter. His head against Sakura's cheek, cheek to cheek. Sakura still ran holding tightly onto Syaoran's legs. Sakura ran into Souwong's arms, her head on his chest. Souwong blushed at this action. After looking down at Sakura's head, he looked straight at Syaoran's fiery brown eyes, reflected gold in specks in his eyes. Syaoran groaned and still had a hold onto Sakura like a child. Then Syaoran's eyes went down as Sakura went away, delighted to see Souwong.  
  
"We're almost there?" Sakura asked, smiling her cutest smile up at Souwong.  
  
"Uh...Oh, yeah. I just ran from the entrance from scenting your presence. You both have powerful auras," Souwong explained, redness at his cheeks, he's about to fall over.  
  
"Souwong can support me walking, now..." Syaoran said, blushing redder than Souwong. He couldn't believe Souwong sees him like this carried around by the card mistress. Syaoran also feels like as if he were a child carried by his mother, or sisters, when he was very little.  
  
"It's okay, Syaoran-kun. I've always wanted to carry a little boy. And it feels like as if you were one, hee hee. So kawaii!" Sakura said, grinning at Syaoran's reaction, but not noticing the blushing. Souwong laughed and blushed at Sakura's cuteness and the 'kawaii Syaoran', as Sakura had put it.  
  
"Hmph," Syaoran groaned and grumbled, blushing even more of crimson, as if he were to blow up any minute now.  
  
Sakura just realized what she have said and she didn't mean to do so. She have gotten to far. 'I've not been my self lately,' Sakura thought. 'But I feel like as if we were connected and meant for each other long time ago... What am I thinking? I never met him before, but why does the same question of whether I met him or not, always appear in my mind?' Sakura thought again, added with a sweat-drop.  
  
As they were walking in a pretty fast speed, Syaoran still carried by piggy-back on Sakura, the entrance and the other two girls were seen from a few meters away.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried out happily, hugging Sakura with Syaoran still on Sakura's back.   
  
Syaoran blushed again for people to see him like this. He blushed even more when Meilin looked at him in a weird way. Then she smiled at them.  
  
"About time you guys came! Let's get out of this horrible place!" Meilin shouted, with a pouting tone.  
  
The group, including the ever so handsome 'Kawaii Syaoran', still on the valiant and beautiful card mistress full of serenity, Sakura, walked out of the dimensional vortex entrance that led them to the Kinomoto's residence's door way. A card came flying towards Sakura, bright and shimmering, reflecting from the sun light, came from the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Hong Kong Fooey~Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer~ Same as before, don't hurt me!! Every thing from CLAMP belongs to... CLAMP!   
Yeah! Okay...  
  
Author's note~^_^~ story written by blue_tuna27 ~ YAY!! Ohayo Gazaimasu!!! If it's in the   
morning you're reading this. Konnonnichiwaaaaaaa!!!!!! If it's in the afternoon you're reading this.   
Konbonwaaaaaaa!!! If it's in the evening you're reading this. Okay, so, umm, please read and review   
this story. I would love every body reviewing this to say if my story stinks or if it is pretty good!!!! I   
don't mind for flames, even though it gives me a hurting feeling. Every review makes me want to   
write more and every bad review would make me write even harder and make me learn. Sooooo,   
here goes with Hong Kong Fooey!!! Oh, and please R&R, if you want that is. It's just that they   
make me feel better, hehehe...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Every body, right now, are at Kinomoto's residence. Sakura and her four friends, Meilin, Souwong,   
Tomoyo, and Syaoran, are all at her living room, of her house.  
  
Sakura, changed in plain clothes of a yellow blouse and jean shorts, without Syaoran with her   
changing of course, sat down the tea tray, poring in to the five little tea cups full of delicious green   
tea. While every body is sipping their tea, Kero looked at Sakura's card from where she said, the   
sky. After Sakura changed in to different clothes she has Syaoran on her back again. 'The Power' is   
still in her and she likes carrying around Syaoran. Syaoran, still on her back in piggy-back style while   
Sakura was poring tea, Kero being too frustrated with thinking too much about the new card, that   
he's too busy to fight with Syaoran for being carried around by 'our' card mistress.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at the sight of this, at Sakura. Souwong stared down at his cup of tea while Meilin   
sipped her tea and hid her giggling, so she won't get caught. But Tomoyo went pretty much over   
board with her eyes filled with stars and awe looking at the ever so romantic couple, she thinks too   
much...  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura yelled. She wonders why Meilin and Tomoyo were looking at her that way, the   
way Tomoyo was giggling and how Meilin was hiding her giggling. But Souwong didn't even smile or   
frown, it is like as if he's a zombie.  
  
"You still have Syaoran on your back..." Meilin replied, sweat-dropping with a weird smile on her   
face.  
  
"Oh, um yeah... I want to carry him around! I do! I know... knew he was on my back!" Sakura   
snapped, blushing redder than ever. Blush creeping to her cheeks, going redder, what an enemy...  
  
"I don't mind," Syaoran whispered, closing his eyes, sleeping against her warm back while his arms   
hanged over her shoulders. 'I could get use to this... Wait! What am I thinking!' Syaoran thought   
under closed eye lids, added with a blush creeping to his cheeks like Sakura.  
  
"Hai!" Kero shouted exasperatedly.  
  
"Nani?! Kero-chan?" Sakura turned around and walked over to Kero while the other three were   
looking at her from the couch.  
  
"It's one of the powerful ultimate cards! One of the important ones, too. Hehehehehohoh! But you   
have to get all the clow cards first in order to use this card. But no problem! Oh! And guess what?!"   
Kero said happily, a bit too harsh, though.  
  
"Nani...?" Sakura answered to Kero, sweat-dropping. She haven't told them about the clow cards   
she gotten. 'Even Kero didn't feel its sense... The cards are strong enough to make a barrier for them   
selves to not be recognized for its power! But only I can...' Sakura thought, waiting for Kero's   
answer.  
  
"The ultimate cards didn't belong to that new gaki, never ever never! He never had them! These   
cards are just around here and there, every where... Some one has released them! And I know for   
sure that person did it on purpose for some apparent reason! Ano..." Kero explained, halfway to him   
self.  
  
"Is it Kamauin?" Sakura asked with a frown.  
  
"Of course not!" Kero said happily.  
  
"Then who?" Sakura asked, getting very interested and closer to Kero so she can hear clearly.  
  
"Ano... we just have to wait and find out, sooner or later," Kero said, smiling widely.  
  
"Hoee..." Sakura murmured, sweat-dropping once more.  
  
"Sakura, look at this card observantly. Make it a 'Sakura card' first! Then I'll tell you about the   
card, later on, though... Waahhheee *yawn*. I'm getting very sleepy," Kero exclaimed while   
yawning and flapping his slow and tidy wings up the stairs.  
  
"Hai," Sakura replied back to him. She smiled up at the stairs where Kero is heading. Sipping her   
tea, she closed her eyes in delight while Syaoran was sleeping on her back.  
  
There was sudden banging on the entrance door, located across from the living room of Sakura's   
house. "Open the door!" a strident voice yelled, while the banging kept on going.  
  
"Hoee?!" Sakura shrieked while she stood up hastily. Syaoran woke up from the her shriek and sat   
up straight on her back, his hand at the hilt of his sword. He also was the only one in the room with   
Chinese clothing that would be a bit too eye-catching. Souwong was given Touya's clothes that   
Touya has never wore, from Sakura, so he's all right compared to Syaoran.  
  
Obviously, it was Touya. Syaoran glared scowlingly at the door. The appearance from Touya's way   
wouldn't be too good when Sakura would be faced to the door way. For one thing, Syaoran is on   
Sakura's back in piggy-back style. His arms are around Sakura's neck, yet shown gracefully and   
basically movie star like in his and Sakura's appearance. Lastly, Syaoran's lips were touching   
Sakura's hair top.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin stood up as soon as Souwong did. They all looked extravagant. Ever since that   
day, Souwong was afraid of Sakura's older brother. Now he sees Syaoran's expression of this   
'Touya'.  
  
Sakura went towards the door, sweating with fear of the thought of her brother's reaction seen   
through out her mind, and she slowly turns the door knob after unlocking it.  
  
"Nani?" Touya gasped from his banging, now all the people in the house could hear is the wind.   
Sakura looked up to him while Syaoran has his usual scowls. Syaoran glared at Touya and holds   
even more tightly onto Sakura's neck. Then this silence interrupted.  
  
"Um... sayonara! Okay, come on Souwong!" Meilin yelled, acting casually, grasping on to   
Souwong's hand, making Souwong even more confused about Syaoran. She walked out the door,   
passing Touya.  
  
Tomoyo bowed to Sakura along with the scowling Syaoran on her back and to Touya, quickly than   
ever. As she went out the door, Touya still stared at Syaoran on Sakura's back. Red as ever,   
Sakura nearly fell, but she didn't...  
  
To Syaoran's and Touya's surprise, Sakura ran faster than ever she could run . She ran where ever   
and what ever speed her legs took her along with Syaoran on her back in piggy-back style, leaving   
behind a very puzzled Touya staring at the door way.  
  
"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Syaoran yelled, holding on tightly on to Sakura and his legs tightly   
supported by Sakura. All reddened and blurry of an eye sight, Syaoran went swirly-eyed.  
  
"Hoee?! Syaoran-kun? What are you doing on my...? Oh, gomen nasaaaaaaaiiii! I still have 'The   
Power' within me! I just need to get away from Touya! And what are your hands doing there?!"   
Sakura yelled on spite of her lungs, half scowling. Syaoran blushed deeply, suddenly noticing what   
he have just done, and moved his arms and hands in a different position away from before. She   
could barely hear Syaoran say,"Gomen nasai." But Sakura went on and held on to Syaoran even   
more tightly.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this! Running around in public with the person whom I'm in love with on a   
piggy-back ride! Really, what has gone with me! I barely even know him! But does he love me? He   
once did before... What am I thinking?!' Sakura thought to her self, almost on a verge of tears, but   
then blushed what she is doing now and how Syaoran was holding her from all along.   
  
Every body was staring at them, wondering how a girl could do what she is doing now. They all stared in confusement or in awe of the pretty girl carrying a dressed up, handsome guy on a piggy-back ride in full speed.  
  
"Sakura did you use 'The Dash'?" Syaoran asked in a shout, because Sakura couldn't hear him if he didn't, since she was going really fast.  
  
"How could I? I don't have any cards, but 'The Power', 'The Sword', and 'The Freeze'! I still need to look at my ultimate card!" Sakura shouted back, her eyes watery of too much pressure going on to her. She still couldn't control her speed.   
  
"Hoee?!" Sakura gasped. She all of the sudden stopped at a bench under trees of nadeshiko blossoms in Tomoeda park.  
  
Syaoran couldn't look up, but just holding on to Sakura. His cheek against her warm back and eyes closed shut, he went through a frightening experience.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered. She kneeled down with Syaoran on her back. Her eyes softened, turning into angelic emerald eyes peering down at some cute animal.  
  
Syaoran woke up at this moment and went over Sakura's head to see the fascinating creature she's peering at. He turned dot eyed and sweat-dropped. 'This must be 'The Dash' s doing! Okay...' he thought. Then he finally fell off of Sakura's back, which means he can move with his own legs now. But he couldn't move, who fell on his back on the ground, legs up in the air with his arms also up in the air.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled as she noticed there wasn't any weight on her back at all. She turned around from the animal and offered her hand to Syaoran. He blushed and took it anyway to be nice. If he didn't he would probably make her feel bad even though he could get up him self. 'The Dash' went over to Syaoran and licked his hand while he was sitting in Indian style while Sakura was sitting on her knees and legs, kneeling down to look at 'The Dash'. She stroked its fur, petting it softly while it's licking Syaoran. While Sakura petted 'The Dash', Syaoran just looked at 'The Dash' and glimpsed at Sakura's kawaii face when she didn't even notice, but their heads were really close. As Sakura moved in closer to observe and pet more of 'The Dash', she bumped against Syaoran's chest. After a brief moment, she and he noticed this position and 'The Dash' went into her arms while she was in Syaoran's. Syaoran blushed and cleared his throat.  
  
"An... A... Ano... Ashiteru..." Syaoran whispered into her ear and stood up quickly and ran as fast as he could, his fastest to home.  
  
Sakura sat there shocked, her emerald eyes widened when she heard from her most beloved, whom she questioned if he loves her or not. 'The Dash' licked Sakura's chin and woke her up from her shock. She looked down to 'The Dash' and instead, she found a card in her lap, that reads,'The Dash'. Sakura smiled, now sitting on her knees, and hugged the card.  
  
"Um...excuse me?" asked a young man's voice behind her.  
  
Sakura hid the card in one of her pockets on her shorts. She stood up quickly and met skyish blue eyes, that she never seen before, mystical and mysterious.  
  
"Hai?" Sakura answered him. His eyes were like the sky in day time from the color that is shown in his eyes. Blonde hair that is long put in a pony tail, this guy is gorgeous. Also, he had clothes from Hong Kong...  
  
"I'm looking for Kamauin. Do you know him?" he asked.  
  
Sakura was a bit surprised for a minute hearing Kamauin's voice from this guy. She looked up at him suspiciously, and nodded casually and replied,"He's just a new guy at my school. That is all I know..."  
  
"Hmm..., do you know anything about a card mistress? Anything about Clow and Eastern and Western magic? I trust you, even though you're just a mere human being with no magic ability what so ever. You won't tell any body about this, will you?" he asked, now looking like a little lost boy, that would tell any body their secrets. But Sakura thought that he's lucky because she does have magic ability, though, still she has to act like a so called mere human being. So she sat down, looking interested. Then he sat down right beside Sakura on the bench.  
  
Sakura turned dot eyed and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Your eyes are so... full of trust worthy and of angelic serenity. I seen these eyes before... You remind me of some one that Kamauin has a crush on, I mean a very terrible crush on her while my cousin, uh I forgot his name, went in his way. But I don't remember who was that you remind me of..." the guy continued, staring at Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura blushed and decided to stay on the bench to get more information out of this guy.  
  
"I also thought I saw my cousin, that whom I can't remember his name, running pretty fast looking really embarrassed or bashful. He's the most strongest, strong or stronger or less than Kamauin, nobody knows. But they never met... There's like two sides of the Li family. Well, anyway, he's the so called the handsomest and popular with the pretty girls in Hong Kong," the guy babbled on, turning dot eyed as he thought of this un-named cousin, as Sakura looked really interested.  
  
"So, um, what is your name?" Sakura asked, shyly. The guy turned surprised with his eyes widened, looking towards Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to say...  
  
"Oh, Famai, Li Famai. So, what's yours little girl?" Famai said with one of those smiles for children from adults to make a little girl say,"goo-goo, ga-ga."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura gulped from being called a little girl, then yet, she continued,"Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
"GAAAHHHH!" Famai yelled, with both of his hands up in the air.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura said, puzzled. Backing away from Famai, with one of her hands up to her mouth, while the other supported her body on the bench.  
  
Famai smiled and took her hand away from her mouth, obviously he was away from his shock. Sakura looked down, frowning, still puzzled, and unexpectedly Famai embraced her, kissing her soft and pink lips, yet passionate, Sakura's eyes widened, looking up to see closed eye lids. His other arm went around Sakura's body, supporting her back and closer to him. At this moment Sakura couldn't get away from his strong hold.  
  
"Hey! Baka!" a clear and strong voice said.   
  
Famai looked up and smiled greedily. He stood up with Sakura grasped on to around her waist, so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The boy's appearance came out as a red star in night sky, from his eyes shown with the blackness of night in the back ground.  
  
Surprise to Famai, Sakura got out from his strong hold and ran to Syaoran, to be in his strong arms. Sakura kissed him as they both fell down, with her arms around his neck, on to the ground of pearly grass in from the park.  
  
Then she opened her eyes to meet fiery brown ones. But his body is smaller than usual...  
  
The boy was dazed and swirly eyed with crimson swept over his face.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura said, still with her arms around his neck.  
  
It turns out to be a boy, that looks a lot like Syaoran and around the age of twelve years old, from her sense. Sakura blushed and let go of him while sitting up.  
  
Famai was disgusted and said as a farewell,"Nice to meet you, Card Mistress, Sakura."  
  
The boy looked up and stood up quickly to get to shout at Famai,"Don't touch her ever again!"  
  
Sakura blushed from what is happening to her and what is happening right now. Then she looked at the boy next to her. He looked like Syaoran, lot like Syaoran, except he has a band around his head and a pony tail like Famai's. But still, he even had the same scowl look like Syaoran's.  
  
Famai smirked and vanished away into thin air. This boy, now looked at nothing and frowned just like Syaoran. Sakura stood up and kicked a rock, ruining the silence.  
  
"A-Ano, who are you?" Sakura asked, looking down at the boy, that's obviously shorter than her. She's a head taller than him.  
  
"Eh? My name is Li Koinaru. I'm from Hong Kong and right now I'm visiting my cousin, Syaoran. But I don't know if he would remember me..." Koinaru said, blushing like crazy, like Syaoran, from Sakura's kawaii smile when she heard the name, Syaoran.  
  
"You look like him, ne?" Sakura said, half opinion questioning, with her ever so kawaii smile, that nobody can resist.  
  
"Kghee," Koinaru choked. He brushed off his blush and continued strong as he could,"I...I want to be just like him!"  
  
Sakura bent down and kissed his soft cheek.  
  
"Nani?!" Koinaru gasped, blushing a bit more.  
  
"You're so kawaii!" Sakura yelled and pinched his baby soft cheek.  
  
"You're kawaii your self!" Koinaru grumbled with one of his scowling looks. He just noticed what he yelled to her and blushed a bit more than before.  
  
Sakura thought to her self,'I never acted like this before... Why am I so toward to this kawaii little boy? There's some connection line between them, besides family within Syaoran and Koinaru.'  
  
"Koinaru-kun, I will walk you to Syaoran's apartment, since I know the way. I'm already in trouble anyway..." Sakura sighed on and on, thinking of her father and Touya being worried about her, especially Touya...  
  
"Hai," Koinaru answered, taking Sakura's offered hand and they both walked to Syaoran's apartment.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura and Koinaru, hand in hand, arrived at Syaoran's apartment. She looked at Koinaru's wrist watch on his wrist.  
  
"Hoee?!" Sakura shrieked out. The time read 10:31p.m., already.  
  
The door opened as she shrieked at Koinaru's watch and she fell over. She ended up on top of Syaoran. Both of them blushed.  
  
"Syaoran!" Koinaru yelled as a greeting and landed on top of them as he jumped, hugging both of them on the apartment, carpet floor, interrupting there blushing.  
  
"Sakura?! Koinaru?!" Syaoran yelled. He haven't expected them. Syaoran, swirly eyed, holding on to both Sakura and Koinaru. Sakura blushing, Syaoran dazed, Koinaru giggling happily, Souwong and Meilin came in.  
  
Souwong then shrieked,"Koinaru?! Sakura?!"  
  
Meilin looked up at him and said casually,"Koinaru? Who's that?"  
  
Syaoran snapped from his dazed stance and stood up, helping Koinaru and Sakura standing up.  
  
"Sakura, you can stay here tonight," Syaoran said as every body looked at him, all surprised. Meilin was then the first to speak.  
  
"Sakura-chan, won't you call your house," Meilin said happily.  
  
"A-Ano... okay," Sakura replied, with a pale pink blush creeping over her cheeks.  
  
Sakura was handed the phone while every body was silent. She pushed the numbers from the telephone number of Kinomoto's residence and Touya answered.  
  
"Umm, this is Sakura..." Sakura said, then interrupted.  
  
"Where were you and where have you been?!" Touya shouted, making Sakura plug her ears.  
  
"Meilin-chan's house! You know her. I'm spending the night here, okay? Is there any problem with that?" Sakura said, gripping the phone with both hands, as if to break it.  
  
"Naniyo? Oh! I... I don't know! What ever!" Touya awkwardly replied, sounding annoyed as ever, but relieved that Sakura's okay.  
  
"Daijobu! Oyasumi nasai! And be sure to tell Otou-san, I said, 'Oyasumi-nasai!'" Sakura said. She could hear the breath of relief from her brother.  
  
"Hai, oyasumi nasai, kaijou," Touya said, finally, with a grieving tone, then hanged up.  
  
Meilin walked up to Sakura, her bunned pigtails swishing and dressed in a red Chinese blouse along with black Chinese pants, with red slippers on.  
  
"Sooo?" Meilin said, both her hands to her waist.  
  
Sakura smiled blithely and said,"Hai, daijobu!"  
  
Meilin giggled while all the other guys blushed, especially Syaoran and Koinaru. She notices this and sighed...  
  
"Demo... Sakura-chan, be sure to kiss them all good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Hong Kong Fooey~Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer~ Same old, same old. O_o  
  
Author's note~ ^_^ ~ 4/15/01 story written by ~ blue_tuna27 ^-^ Konnichiwaaaaa!!!! Happy Easter!! Yesterday was my birthday, too! I'm 14!!!! Like any body who's reading this cares... heh heh ... Do you people like long chapters? Well when I read fan fics, I usually do, but that's just me. Well, this seems to be a long chapter, longer than the rest. I don't like cliff hangers or putting them in, but sometimes I have to... ;_; Oh well... Gomen nasai, for all the mistakes and all of the confusement!!!! I'm very sorry! I hope all of you CCS, S+S fans, or what ever fans like this chapter!! Here goes!! Hey wait!! Be sure to review if you have the aspect to do so! I will respond to you, if I could, if you reviewed. I love all of the reviews ( Well maybe not... but they make me learn more!!!! Make mean comments if you want to. Beware of my crying, though (even though you can't hear it or see me cry). I'm pretty emotional when it comes to a mean review, but still, it makes me learn!) heh heh hehehehe Arigato to all of you who are R&R'ing my story!!! Again, here goes with the on-going series~ Hong Kong Fooey!!  
  
Japanese words~ Um, I thought I should put some here for the translations~  
  
Darre~ Who  
Doushite~ Why  
Nani~ What  
Ohayo gazaimasu~ Good morning, for short~ Ohayo  
Hai~ Yes  
Iie~ No  
Ashiteru~ I love you  
Douzo~ Please  
Baka~ idiot  
Gaki~ brat  
Daijobu~ Okay, it's all right  
Daijobu desu wa~ Are you okay, are you all right  
Etchi~ pervert  
Gomen nasai~ sorry, excuse me for short~ Gomen  
Nandemonai~ it's nothing!  
Moshi moshi~ a friendly hello for when answering the phone  
In Chinese~ Wo ai ni~ I love you  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8  
  
In the offered guest room of Syaoran's apartment, Sakura laid in the guest room's bed, eyes opened. She gazed around here and there, trying to get to sleep. The guest room had lime green wall paper with white stripes. Matching the wall paper, the windows had green curtains that are on each side of the windows. There was a window on the east side of the room and another at the north side of the room. She was lying on a lime green mattress with sheets that match the colors of the wall paper, which also matched the pillow cover.  
  
Meilin have given Sakura pajamas to wear for the night. They were pajamas from Hong Kong, a possession of Meilin's. It sort of matched the bed covers, along with the whole room. The blouse was white and long sleeved, made of silk. Matched with the blouse, the pants went down half passed her knees. Pale and barely shown were the light green flowers on the Chinese outfit. At the collar were three latch looking things with button to string latched to the other button.  
  
Sakura, with her hands over the covers, thought on and on about today. She figured out that 'The Power' has been wasted away from her right before Famai came.  
  
'A...Ano, Ashiteru... Did he really meant that? Doushite? Doushite can't I say it to him? Doushite can't I say it, too? I once had a feeling we've done this before...' Sakura thought deeply while her eyes turned watery. From the twilight of night, her eyes drooped down...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Iie, you can't! Douzo, douzo, don't do this! I love..." Sakura shouted with tremendous rage. She struggled to get away from Kamauin's embrace.  
  
Sakura could see Famai watching this, smiling lazily. He had a dagger in his hand, that is silvery white and shining bright against the darkness. That caught her eyes.  
  
"I will give you one more chance... If you endearly love some body else, I can't take you for my power, since your love is what makes the barrier. I would just torture you... But if you love that disgusting imbecile, I would have to kill you! I'd be the powerfullest and your power would never stop me!" Kamauin shouted with coldness behind it and with full of greed.  
  
Famai smirked and walked closer. He then asked casually, handing out the shimmering dagger, "Do you want to use this now?"  
  
Sakura had tears welling out of her eyes and noticed that she had the same dress from the dream she had before. Then she could clearly see her unbearable position. She was tied up onto some cold ground, while Kamauin's head is right in front of hers. He was kneeling down next to her after he tied her up from embracing, with his hand to her soft cheek.  
  
Kamauin ignored Famai. He seemed to be upset, because he knows that he couldn't have Sakura's power. But he knows that Sakura would be willing to love him in order not to die by saying those lovely words to him. Kamauin smiled at the thought and took the brilliant dagger from Famai's hand.   
  
Then Sakura could hear weird voices, that seemed to be from people. They seem to be really close enough to watch this moment of horror. Sakura then could see them more clearly. It seemed to be that they're all tied up, even Yue and Cerobus. 'Darre? Darre are they?' Sakura thought, but knew that she seen them before. She turned her head to the other person next to her on the cold ground, and sees Eriol next to her, dead. 'Darre?' Sakura questioned to her self.   
  
"Nani wa all this?!" Sakura yelled on spite of her lungs.  
  
"Your destiny..." Kamauin whispered while Famai played with his pony tail.  
  
Kamauin bent down further and kissed her lips passionately. Then Sakura sees Syaoran out in the clearing and found out that he was on some wall, all tied up and wounded, but awake. Syaoran turned out to be disgusted with tears coming from the corners of his eyes. Sakura never seen him crying before. It made her cry even more. She wanted to reach out her hand to his face, but she couldn't. At this moment, Sakura spitted during the kiss, at Kamauin's face, but he just brushed it off afterwards.  
  
"Heh... So, who do you endearly and truly love, Syaoran or me? Say it!" Kamauin yelled, standing up and holding the dagger in a striking position.  
  
Sakura looked at him and her eyes closed. This made her look like an angel, bright and pale as a feather. She finally whispered in a faint whisper, "Syaoran..."  
  
Kamauin frowned and casually dropped the dagger over her body from up in the air. She still laid there motionless, waiting for her life to end with out remember anything... The shimmering dagger spinned and pierced through Sakura's abdominal area. Blood spurted and reached to Syaoran's face. He couldn't believe this happening.  
  
"Iiiieeee! Sakura! Doushite?! Sakura! Don't go! Douzo... Sakura... Sakura..." Syaoran yelled in rage. It seems that he's the only one awake to see all this from his own eyes, but Kamauin and Famai ignored him. Silence came after Kamauin dropped the dagger. They just stood there watching Sakura's motionless body.  
  
Then to Syaoran's, Kamauin's, and Famai's surprise, Sakura opened her eyes of angelic emeralds that showed purity, filled with tears. All of the Clow cards and the ultimate ones; that has been disenigrated by Kamauin, all came before her in circles. There is still one more ultimate card left. But Sakura couldn't see clearly all the pictures of the cards.  
  
She, with out noticing, faintly whispered, "Wo ai ni, Syaoran-kun, a... ano, Wo ai ni..."  
  
Then an extremely bright light occurred...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura sat up in the bed, waking up at that very minute. She put her hand to her forehead and noticed she have been wet from crying and sweating. Then for some reason she put another hand to her stomach. Blood. Her eyes widened and she stood up from the bed, wobbling to get to the next room as soon as possible before she passes out. 'Was I striked from the dream? Same place in the stomach area... How could this be...?' Sakura thought deeply, frowning at the pain.  
  
Then before her, she sees three Clow cards lined up before her feet. 'The Libra', 'The Dream', and 'The Mirror' shimmered in the dark room and as Sakura read them, they flew to the pile of the other four Clow cards on the top of the tea table. She watched this and wondered if the dream sequence will happen in the future. Sakura went to the tea table, grasping her wound, and picked up the Clow cards and put them in her blouse. 'Some place to put them... Demo, I don't have any pockets or a bag to put them in. Am I being over protective? Oh well..." she thought and blushed as she went to the guest room's door. Syaoran's room is next door.  
  
Sakura turned the door knob and went out of the guest room. She walked a few paces and found her self in front of Syaoran's door. Blood then swelled from her abdominal area. Leaning against the door, she gasps for air.  
  
Then someone opened the door. It happens to be Syaoran in a white muscle shirt and long shorts, that are dark green.  
  
"Nani?! Sakura?" Syaoran gasped, unexpecting Sakura at the door. He had the right sense of some one at the door, so he went and opened it. Sakura fainted before he noticed that she was there. She tugged on to his shirt and Syaoran supported her, preventing her from falling. His arms were around her waist and her head laid against his chest.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, closing his bed room door behind him.  
  
Sakura tugged on tightly and Syaoran blushed from not knowing what to do. Anywise, he hugged her tightly and brushed his cheek against her soft hair gently.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered into her ear. Sakura didn't stir, but her breathing is still there, soft and quiet; she looked so gentle and angelic.  
  
He yawned and turned dot-eyed; aware of awaking Sakura from yawning. But still, she didn't stir. Against the darkness of night, her face is calm and pale; with slightly pink cheeks. Syaoran sat down on his bed, still with Sakura in his arms. He blushed again and yawned. To keep away from attempting to sleep along with Sakura, he hugged her more tightly. While doing this, Sakura, to Syaoran's own surprise, cringed.  
  
"Nani?!" Syaoran gasped and pulled her away from him. He then sees blood swelling from throughout Sakura's pajama blouse around her abdominal area. Shown bright in his fiery brown eyes, he looked observantly to the blood.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...?" Sakura faintly whispered. Her eyes finally opened.  
  
"Sakura, daijoubu desu wa?" Syaoran asked with full of concern.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu!" Sakura replied and smiled afterwards. She tried to hide her pain away from Syaoran's concern.  
  
Syaoran glared at her and simply grumbled,"Hmph."  
  
He gently laid her down on his bed and went out of his bed room in a rush. Sakura's eyes widened. 'He seems to know me a whole lot... Why is he doing all this for me? I haven't done anything or answered him yet...' Sakura thought. Sakura blushed to crimson from noticing that she is lying down on Syaoran's bed and his soft pillow. It smelt good.  
  
All of the sudden, Sakura sees a pale green ribbon and a pink bear. Some image appeared in her mind, unexpectedly and unusual for her. She sees her self as a girl in the age of eleven running while someone else is in a traveling bus to the air port. This person seems to be very important to her. She was holding out her teddy bear, that is pink with white wings to him, while he was holding out his hand to take it. Then the kawaii girl cried with tears sparkling behind her as she ran with the bus, which was leaving.   
  
The little boy yelled to the little Sakura from the opened bus window,"Hajimemashite, Syaoran bear desu, douzo yoroshiko!" (I am glad I meet you, from the Syaoran bear, please remember me!) *(I think that's how it goes ^_^ )* "I will Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled. The image faded away...   
  
Sakura opened her eyes and noticed tears were streaking across her face. 'What happened to my Syaoran bear, though? Did that really happened when I was of that age? I don't remember... Doushite?!' Sakura thought; pain engrossed her heart. She cried even more while she stared at the Sakura bear and the pale green ribbon.  
  
Syaoran came back in the room with the first aid kit. He sat right beside Sakura on his bed.  
  
"Sakura, I need to pull up your shirt a little, only to show your stomach... A...Ano, daijoubu?" Syaoran said with his ears turning red. He scowled at his own stupid actions; asking her for to pull up her shirt. 'How embarrassing...' he thought. Then he looked up to her face.  
  
Sakura simply nodded. There was different thoughts in her mind. She didn't want to say anything in order to have Syaoran not to notice her crying.   
  
He pulled up her shirt, only showing the wound and turned red all over. Then his nose was bleeding as he saw Sakura's pale skin under the pajama blouse. Syaoran scowled at him self again and went to get a tissue. Sakura looked at him cluelessly. Going back to work, Syaoran opened the first aid kit and helped Sakura sit up straight, holding her shirt up. Cards fell.  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran said as he looked at the cards dot-eyed. He picked them up in surprise as Sakura looked at him casually, holding her shirt up for him. Syaoran sat the cards down on to the night stand wide eyed, continuing his work.  
  
Sakura stayed silent, not saying anything at all. She just looked at him; what ever he was doing.   
  
Syaoran dubbed some medicine on to her wound and wrapped her stomach with some bandage around her waist. While doing this, Sakura and Syaoran blushed as their eyes met. He looked away and wrapped some more to make the bandage more stern to stop the bleeding. After his finishing touches, he looked at Sakura's face closely.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura gasped; her face the color of crimson, since his head was very close to hers with lips almost touching.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Syaoran asked in a serious tone.  
  
Sakura looked at him confused and then noticed that she said something, which made him notice her crying. Anyway, more tears came from her eyes soon as he mentioned her crying.  
  
"I don't remember anything! I just don't!" Sakura blurted out on the spurt of tears. She sat there for a minute with her hand to her mouth. Syaoran just looked at her with softened eyes filled with pity. Afterwards, Sakura got up and ran, but ended up falling. But Syaoran caught her before she touches the ground and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Shh! Daijoubu! I promise, I mean really promise, that I will get your memories back in no time! Got it?!" Syaoran whispered harshly; holding on to Sakura tightly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered; shocked and surprised by his actions. She then hugged him back. "Arigato," she said with a smile at her lips. Then she stayed like that for the rest of the time.  
  
Syaoran blushed and yawned once again. "I'm so tired..." he whispered to him self. He then suddenly looked at Sakura's face again, while she's in his arms. Her eyes was closed, without Syaoran noticing. Sakura's breathing was soft and calm as he could hear it in the silence.  
  
"Asleep?" Syaoran asked. No answer. 'I take that as a yes... Now what to do?' he thought as he sighed.  
  
Tired and sleepy, Syaoran sat down on his bed; with Sakura in his arms and her head against his chest. He yawned again and his eyes drooped down after awhile. Without any thoughts any more, he went asleep...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We got to play with them," Famai said mockingly.  
  
"She's really strong..." Kamauin whispered thoughtfully, ignoring Famai, as both of them were looking through Meilin's window by standing in the trees by the apartment.  
  
"And that bastard's in the way, making more of it!" Famai shouted.   
  
Kamauin smirked and jumped to Meilin's bed room window, which was open. Famai jumped after him.  
  
Why do we need these scissors?" Famai asked as Kamauin handed them to him.  
  
"We need nice and long hair of a Li member, even though she has no magic ability. We could use it for the ability to control Syaoran. But it matters if Sakura loves him or not. I think he told her he loves her. But I know that Sakura didn't say any thing, because of her memory loss from one of the ultimate cards. Thanks to you, you have released them and they reached Sakura. They supposed to belong to her right now, but you found them before her in Hong Kong and they all got distorted. Now they are here. We got to get to them..." Kamauin explained.  
  
"Oh! I'm impressed by your knowledge. I didn't know I would make those cards distorted... heh heh heh But why this gaki?!" Famai babbled.  
  
"Like I said, It's the best hair of the Li clan!" Kamauin whispered so Meilin won't wake up. They both climbed in to Meilin's room from her bed room window.  
  
"Hmm, she's kawaii," Famai whispered as they went in.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, very funny. She may be kawaii, but not pure," Kamauin said as he sensed her ability and purity. She happens to be considered as a "nothing" to Kamauin's own mind.  
  
Famai smiled and handed him the scissors.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Kamauin whispered as he walked quietly to Meilin's bed side.   
  
Her hair was down and combed perfectly for Kamauin's own good luck. He snipped almost all of her hair straightly and in a perfect one shot. Famai watched this and kissed Meilin's cheek.  
  
"Let's go," Kamauin said as he put all the gorgeous hair into a bag. Famai smiled and followed him to the window.  
  
Koinaru busted in Meilin's room in his normal blue pajamas just in time, along with Souwong.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Trying to run away again?!" Koinaru asked in a scowling way of mocking.  
  
Souwong ran and threw shards at them, bursting flames. He then tripped after wards and fell on Meilin. She still didn't wake up from all the racket and Souwong on top of her. But she hugged him like a teddy bear. Now Souwong's stuck.  
  
Koinaru sweat-dropped and picked out knives, that just appeared in his hand. He threw them at Famai and Kamauin, while they dodged them.  
  
They both smiled as a farewell and flew out the window; vanished away once again.   
  
Koinaru dropped to the floor and hit the ground with his fist in rage.  
  
"Damn it!" he shouted to the floor. He ignored Souwong's struggle with Meilin's grasp. Koinaru walked out of her bed room and decided to go to Syaoran's room to check inside.   
  
As he arrived at the door of Syaoran's room, he turned the door knob and went in quietly. He almost choked and fell from what he is seeing. Syaoran was on his bed with Sakura sleeping on his chest while he was hugging her like a teddy bear. Koinaru walked closer to look at this closely. 'Strange, but... pretty,' he thought and blushed to crimson from embarrassment of the thought. But Koinaru was a bit too close...  
  
Sakura hugged Koinaru; grasping onto him, onto the bed. Now she's hugging him like a teddy bear; hugging him tightly. Koinaru tried to get away, but Sakura's hold was too tight. He turned out to be pretty comfortable, though. 'Does all girls have this thing of hugging boys when they're right beside them when they are asleep?' he thought deeply. He blushed even redder for his face is on Sakura's chest as he turned. 'Great I'm stuck... It's not that too bad, though...' Koinaru thought as he sighed. Then he groaned and fell asleep...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Saturday morning of mid-August in Meilin's room, Syaoran's apartment...  
  
"AAAHHHHH! ETCHIIII!" Meilin screamed from top of her lungs.  
  
"Nani?!" Souwong said as he opened his eyes to the brightness of the room.   
  
Souwong then noticed he was hugging Meilin in her bed. But he thought that Meilin started hugging him in the first place. Meilin got out of his hold and stood up on her bed with a pillow high up in the air.  
  
He glared at her and tried reasoning with her. It ended up by Meilin kicking him off her bed. Souwong fell on his butt.  
  
"Hey!" Souwong yelled, then suddenly blushed.  
  
"Nani?" Meilin spurted out, noticing Souwong's blushing.  
  
"You look kawaii like that, but what happened to all of your hair?"Souwong pointed out.   
  
"Nani?!" Meilin gasped along with blushing from his compliment before that mystery question. She ran to her bed room drawer mirror. Meilin looked at her reflection wide eyed and stood at that position for a long time. Souwong just looked at her expression from where he was sitting.  
  
"I don't know how did it happen... D...Demo, do you think it looks good?" Meilin said bashfully with her voice cracking up. She looked at Souwong's direction to see his expression. Then her eyes were blurred from tears coming out of her eyes. She started crying.  
  
"Meilin!" Souwong yelled as he ran to her and putting his arms around her.  
  
She was shocked by his actions, which she have never seen before, and hugged him back.  
  
"A...Ano, it looks kawaii," Souwong replied to her and smiled down at her with a soothing smile.  
  
Meilin brushed away her tears and looked up from his chest. "I need to check on Sakura..." she announced.  
  
Souwong blushed and let go of her. Then she walked out of her room, leaving Souwong there watching her go. Then she came back in.  
  
"Get out!" Meilin shouted, hiding her smile and blushed face.  
  
"Aiee! Aiee! Aiee!" Souwong shouted back as he marched out of her bed room.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
From Syaoran's room window curtains, the sun was shown brightly throughout them.   
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly and noticed that her head was on Syaoran's chest and Koinaru sleeping soundlessly on her chest. They both look like kawaii little boys sleeping. She wanted to kiss both of their noses or pinch their cheeks like as if they were her children, but no way... Sakura turned wide eyed as she noticed that both of them were hugging her very closely to themselves. Trying to get away from both of their hold, her face reddened, because she couldn't get away.  
  
"Etchi!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Nani?!" Syaoran and Koinaru gasped at the same time; waking up from the terror of Sakura's voice. Then they noticed they both were holding onto Sakura in Syaoran's bed.  
  
"Etchi! Etchi! Etchi!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Who're you calling etchi?!" Syaoran and Koinaru scowled back.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked; still in the same position as before. She wondered if they really meant that. "I didn't really... really mean to do so..." she faintly whispered and then her face reddened. She also wondered if they notice that they were hugging her very tightly, both of them...  
  
"Oh! Gomen! Gomen nasai!" Syaoran and Koinaru apologized with dotted eyes.  
  
Meilin walked in abruptly into Syaoran's room. She then laughed.  
  
"A-ha! There you are Sakura-chan!" Meilin said as she sweat-dropped.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked from Meilin's expression.  
  
"A... Ano, what are you guys doing? Sakura-chan?" Meilin asked suspiciously.  
  
All of them stood up from Syaoran's bed and yelled back to her, "It's not what you think!"  
  
Meilin sighed and smirked. She grasped Sakura's hand and went out of Syaoran's bed room.  
  
As they walked hastily out of Syaoran's room, Sakura stopped at the point and noticed Meilin's hair. It was shorter than Sakura's. Cut to the ear and pretty much layered to her neck. Her hair was nicely cut. "What happened to your hair?! It's all chopped off!" Sakura yelled surprisingly at Meilin.  
  
"You know what, I don't know how it got cut... Demo, it seems to be freshly cut!" Meilin said and smiled anyway. Sakura just looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"It looks so kawaii, though! It sort of looks better," Sakura complimented Meilin. She smiled one of her cutest smiles at her.  
  
Meilin turned her chin up high up in the air and said with mockery,"Hmph! More kawaii than you, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura giggled and Meilin giggled after her.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Here. Clothes for you to change in! I'm not going to ask you about the blood... I hope they will suit you! We're going to the mountains this afternoon. Want to come, Sakura-chan?" Meilin said. She absolutely loved Sakura like a sister.  
  
"A...Ano, I'm not sure I could. My oni-chan probably get more ticked off again! Probably my otou-san wouldn't mind..." Sakura replied. Meilin sweat-dropped.  
  
"Won't you call him again..." Meilin suggested. She really wanted Sakura to come. 'I need to call Tomoyo, too. We can have a picnic...' she thought.  
  
"Hai! I guess I will! Nothing to do for the rest of the day!" Sakura yelled in delight. She snapped her fingers and went to the phone.  
  
Okay I will leave it all to you," Meilin said as she went down the stairs to the kitchen.   
  
"Ohayo!" Meilin greeted, event though she's not Japanese.  
  
"Ohayo..." Syaoran said with a tiring tone, while he's flipping pancakes.   
  
"Like my hair?" Meilin asked casually.  
  
Koinaru looked up from the newspaper he has been holding and his eyes widened. 'I thought I saw some pair of scissors in the hands of that baka! And from the other hand, a plastic bag full of hair...' Koinaru thought deeply of righteous thoughts, that have been proved. Souwong just looked at all of them.  
  
Syaoran finally looked at her, confused from the sudden silence and shouted from surprise, "Meilin?! What happened to all of your hair?!"  
  
"A...Ano, I don't know..." Meilin replied, looking casual.   
  
"Nani?" Syaoran said cluelessly.  
  
"She didn't do it!" Koinaru finally spoken his thoughts.  
  
"Nani?!" Syaoran and Meilin said at the same time.  
  
"Baka and Yoma did it!" Koinaru yelled, dot eyed and his hand up in the air.  
  
"And who're they?" Syaoran asked, half scowling.  
  
"Famai and Kamauin..." Koinaru replied.  
  
Sakura came down from the stairs and yelled out, "Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! I can go, Meilin-chan! What's cooking? Wahhhh! Pancakes! I'm so hungry!"   
  
Everybody sweat-dropped as Sakura put the pancakes onto five plates and setting up the table as everyone watched. Then there was a phone ringing.  
  
Sakura went to answer it and heard a cute voice from the telephone. "Moshi moshi! This is Tomoyo!"  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura answered.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You're doing great!" Tomoyo said happily for some reason.  
  
"For what?" Sakura questioned cluelessly.  
  
"Staying at Syaoran's apartment. You're getting very close to him and he said he love you, too didn't he? Were you both hugging, too? How romantic! Kawaii..." Tomoyo said with satisfaction.  
  
Sakura could imagine Tomoyo all star eyed. She answered, "Nani?! How did you know?!"  
  
"What do you mean by that? I was just guessing..." Tomoyo said with excitement bursting.  
  
"Oops... Nandemonai! heh heh heh..." Sakura said sweat-dropping.  
  
"Ohh, that's too bad. Well, I need to get going..." Tomoyo said depressed.  
  
"Wait! Meilin wants to know if you can go to the mountain park by Tokyo. Do you want to come?" Sakura offered when Meilin ran to Sakura.  
  
"Oh really? Hai, of course! I'm going to bring outfits and video tape some more, too! Okay, Ja-ne!" Tomoyo said as a farewell.  
  
Sakura sighed and answered, "Ja-ne!" She hanged up the phone after Tomoyo have hanged up the phone.  
  
"Today's going to be so fun! I'm going to pack some food! Help me Sakura-chan!" Meilin yelled in delight.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura answered happily.  
  
"What's with these girls?" Koinaru asked Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know... Demo, it seems that Sakura is all right..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean by that?" Koinaru asked, looking really worried.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing..." Syaoran said tiredly. Looking at Sakura's eyes and from what happened from that night, he loved her even more than before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Hong Kong Fooey~Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer~ same same same---- you know... from the other chapters...  
  
Author's Note~ Heh heh... Gomen nasai (in other words, sorry) for the expanse from the last chapter. I've been a bit too busy, and then when the busy-ness ended, my computer crashed down or whatever that made it so--- for not turning on. Soooo, that's my excuse! ^_^ I've written some from then; haven't written much for a long long long time. Well, it seemed long to me from the last time I had put up the last chapter. Arigatou!!! ^_^ Thank you for the Reviews and thank you to those who read and still kept on reading this so called going-to-be-very-long series. I'm trying my best! So, read on and go with the story!! Oh! And go ahead and review this chapter if you want to, so it would make me more into writing more. I hope you people (S+S fans, CCS fans, anime fans, & whatever fans) like it!! ^_~  
  
Japanese words~ Um, I thought I should put some here for the translations--- I just got these words from other websites and what I have learned from the anime!! ^_^ ~  
  
Darre~ Who  
Doushite~ Why  
Nani~ What  
Ohayo gazaimasu~ Good morning, for short~ Ohayo  
Hai~ Yes  
Iie~ No  
Ashiteru~ I love you  
Douzo~ Please  
Baka~ idiot  
Gaki~ brat  
Daijobu~ Okay, it's all right  
Daijobu desu wa~ Are you okay, are you all right  
Etchi~ pervert  
Gomen nasai~ sorry, excuse me--- for short~ Gomen  
Nandemonai~ it's nothing!  
Moshi moshi~ a friendly hello for when answering the phone  
Ittekimasu~ I'll be back--- when someone's leaving--- I'm sure you people know that, heh heh...  
Chotto mattekudasai~ please wait a little  
Matsu~ wait  
Demo~ but  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dark forest like pine trees' leaves bristled through the wind in the mountains by Tokyo. Far away from busy streets there were dulled out ancient volcanoes that stood out as monstrous mountains laid before beautiful land that is covered in a darkish dusky color of green. Hidden in from the tall pine trees laid a nice and spacious mansion. It have appeared to be in red brick and three stories tall. Deep green vines with blood red roses in bloom were covering the whole building. The mansion looked antique and desolate, but gorgeous in its Victorian style.  
  
As the leaves of the trees bristled, making sounds throughout the wind, Kamauin stood there looking from atop a tall pine tree.  
  
"Sakura... Sakura? Why can't I stop thinking of her! I need to think of a delirious plan! Grrrr! Doushite?! I just can't... My mind's too stuffed up," shouted Kamauin in the spite of his mind. Obviously talking to him self or otherwise... shouting at him self in a violent way for he is shaking the tree he was top of as from the 'chi' he had forced out of him.  
  
"Woah... Aggressive there aren't you?" Famai said sarcastically as he to Kamauin's surprise sneaked up on him.  
  
"Huh? Famai? Shut up! I can't wait to get my hands on 'him'!" Kamauin shouted again; apparently shaking the tree again and striking his arm up to Famai's neck to choke him a bit, but Famai jumped back in time. Still, he went on his talk since he was curious and trying to make him mad at the same time.  
  
"Who's 'him'? Are you jealous of this 'him'? And, hey! I love your precious and pretty Clow Card mistress, too."  
  
"Didn't I say 'shut up' to you before?!" Kamauin shouted from under his teeth closed shut in a scowled face while Famai plugged his ears.  
  
"So, are you jealous of hmm... Syaoran?" Famai smirked.  
  
"Nani? Hai, I mean Iie!" Kamauin replied in hesitant scowls with his first time blushing.  
  
Famai noticed this and went on his impetuous talk without thinking of Kamauin's power when he gets angry. "Hey, you know what?! You're blushing! Heh heh... That's one first timer. I had always seen you so cold. You actually LOVE love Sakura?!"  
  
Kamauin ignored him as he turned his head toward the road and smiled as he icily whispered with pleasure in his voice, "Come here Li Syaoran... I want to kill you..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the nice mansion of extreme luxury and clean as sparkling glass, Tomoyo hummed and some of the time singing; making the hallways filled with her own tunes, that are nice and pretty to hear all the way through. Sonomi, Tomoyo's busy mother, came into the studio Tomoyo held, that held finished and unfinished paintings of many sorts, most of all her own made fashions, and video equipment and pictures she said that were made from the computer or that she took for fashion statements (that actually isn't).  
  
"Wahh, your voice is so kawaii as much as you are!" Sonomi complimented with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo stopped and smiled from when she was packing multitudes of stuff into her bags for the little mountain trip.  
  
"Arigatou, m-casa!" Tomoyo replied with glee and looked back at the outfit she made for Sakura to wear at the mountain place. From before, when Syaoran came back, she have taken measurements of Sakura again, since Sakura, of course, have grew up from those recent years. It was green all over. Forest green shorts that goes half way her hip, according to the measurements. A lighter shade of green for the tank top, that would fit Sakura perfectly. The light jean jacket, that goes to her waist, matched the color and material of the shorts. Everything was there for Sakura to be Tomoyo's "kawaii idol" in which the outfit has extras: the forest green short rimmed hat; and the pair of burnt brown colored hiking shoes that Tomoyo have made from stable material that the best hiking shoes were made from.  
  
"So, you're off to Li-san? Kinomoto-san, too?" Sonomi asked, faking her smile towards Tomoyo so that Tomoyo wouldn't see her mother's dislike of Fujitaka Kinomoto, since he is Sakura's father. Thus, she loves Sakura, too, for she reminds her of Nadeshiko. Then her eyes turned towards a painting painted by Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned her head and smiled in pleasure at her mother as she finished packing her camera equipment and her own made outfit for Sakura to wear at the mountain place. Suddenly, she noticed that her mother was looking at the painting that she favors the most and painted ever since Syaoran came back.  
  
"Nani...? This is so kawaii! Such a masterpiece, Tomoyo-san... Who is she?" Sonomi pointed out. Her dark eyes filled with awe, she touched it as if it's going to break, as if it's delicate from it's beauty. It seemed so real.  
  
The painting was big in size, showing a girl from head to waist with arms spread. Cherry blossoms and pure white feathers were flying around the girl. Surprising to Sonomi, she wondered if it was Sakura in the painting since there is a matching resemblance. Her hair was the same length, as of now, and down, but flown everywhere in elegance. The facial expression of this girl was of sorrow; lips parted, eyes gloomy, and a pale face with slightly pink cheeks on cream colored skin. Most beautiful were the gorgeous and highly detailed emerald eyes. Wings of like an angel were on her back along with a clow book, that was pretty much hidden in the picture behind the wings. Matching the lovely background, the girl had on a shimmering white dress with many ribbons as straps, that seems to be all made out of silk from the looks of the detailed painting.  
  
"This is my favorite!" Tomoyo exclaimed, breaking her mother's silence from her awing at the painting. She cleared her throat to get her mother's attention and continued, "As you can see... That's Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Oh really? That kawaii girl? It unusually looks like her..." Sonomi replied, but interrupted by her beeper.  
  
Tomoyo smiled again and walked out of her studio to the outside of her residence, as it is luxury like, their was a massive yard in front of her place. She put on a pair of gleaming purple sun glasses, that matched her appearance. Her hair was in a French braid along with shimmering dark strands of hair blown on her face. The outfit she was wearing for the day has a short dark blue jean jacket. Inside was a pale purple, short sleeved shirt. Matched with the material and color of her jacket, is a skort and hiking shoes that are the same as Sakura's, that is what Tomoyo had for her outfit, along with white ankle socks.   
  
Her body guards stood in front of her; waiting for her approval, they stood up straight and tall to have Tomoyo approved of their most potential.  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo-san?" said the body guard with the reddish brown, long hair down her back. As usual, they all have black professional suits and gleaming black sun glasses that make them more sophisticated.  
  
"To Li-san's residence, douzo! Hai, around the block at that street, that's right! Arigatou!" Tomoyo said happily, simply gleaming because of so much things she could do;apparently most of all her first-in-a-long-time video taping and the outfit she have made for Sakura, that she haven't been doing for the recent years without clow cards. Should she thank for this trouble with new clow cards roaming around and the old Clow cards lost? 'Iie! I shouldn't think that! It isn't that at all...' Tomoyo thought, arguing with her self and continued her thoughts and smiled, 'It's Syaoran coming back I should thank for...'  
  
All of the body guards went into the nice and luxurious black vehicle and zoomed to Li Syaoran's apartment.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hai, this is it! Li Syaoran's residence," Tomoyo announced to the driver, who unsurprisingly was one of Tomoyo's body guards.  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo-san," said the driver with no expression in her voice, what so ever.  
  
The car stopped at the apartment parking lot and Tomoyo got out of the back seat of the vehicle.  
  
"Chotto mattekudasai! Ittekimasu," Tomoyo told her body guards.  
  
Tomoyo ran to the apartment door of Syaoran's residence along with her equipment and baggage, that is filled with more equipment, Sakura's new outfit, and extra food. Then Syaoran opened the door before she could ring the door bell and greeted her in. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo bewildered and thought to himself, 'It's like as if it is a camping trip, but it isn't, that's just girls and especially Tomoyo...' From Tomoyo's view, Syaoran looked very handsome. 'So bishounen!' Tomoyo thought happily. His cinnamon brown hair was disheveled, like always, and matched with his ever so fiery amber brown eyes. What he had on was a white shirt under a big dark green jacket along with dark blue jeans. Like everyone else, he also has on a pair of hiking shoes.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Meilin called out from Syaoran's kitchen.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gleamed happily. Tomoyo smiled at all of them, who're in Li Syaoran's residence.  
  
"Oh so kawaii!" Tomoyo yelled out and took Sakura's hand to lead her into the rest room and locked the door as they arrived to it.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura said with a questioned look as she wondered what was going on to make Tomoyo this crazy.  
  
"Here! This is for you. And of course, I made it, too. I hope you like it! It comes with a pair of hiking shoes and socks, too!" Tomoyo explained heartily. 'Alas! She finally gets to wear one of my own made fashions I made for one and only, Sakura!' Tomoyo thought, star eyed.   
  
"Hoee... Hai, okay. A-Ano... Arigatou," Sakura said with a sigh inwards, having being dot eyed, but smiled at Tomoyo when she said "thank you" to her. Afterward, Tomoyo handed the outfit to her, including the shoes and socks, which were all in an organized manner.   
  
After Sakura finished dressing, she looked into the mirror. 'Never thought that I would be that attractive as Tomoyo say... And...' she thought on hopelessly. Her hair was down, coming out under the hat she has on, that is dark green colored, that sort of matched her eyes along with the whole outfit.  
  
"Oh, so kawaii!" Tomoyo said again as she looked up and down at Sakura. Sakura blushed and went out the door with Tomoyo pulling her along. She turned redder every second when they're getting closer to the room where Syaoran is in now.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Meilin yelled out in surprise. Sakura looked as if she were a doll, so cute and a reminder of leprechauns since she is wearing green. 'Of all the leprechauns, Sakura would be the queen of their pot of gold and their adorer. A leprechaun goddess!' Meilin had thought and grinned at the idea. It was pretty funny to her in her opinion, the way she thought about that; thinking of Sakura being chibi in leprechaun clothes, but extremely cute because that is the kind of clothes Tomoyo would have for her; but the outfit Sakura has on now is not that extreme.  
  
Souwong looked at what direction Meilin was looking at in a perky way and he blushed as he turned around to see what she's looking at. 'Too many kawaii girls in this apartment...' he thought as he was about to choke.  
  
Tomoyo looked at both of them mischievously. "Come on minna-san! Why are you gawking at Sakura-chan? It's just for the mountain trip... I'm going to video tape and take pictures of what ever there is to it." 'Of Sakura and Syaoran, hehehehe!' Tomoyo thought to herself, not saying that part so Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't hide or run away.  
  
Sakura blushed at what Tomoyo said in front of Meilin and especially Souwong. While Meilin and Souwong were protesting, both blushing, Sakura turned her head upwards to Syaoran. She turned slightly redder as she saw the back of Syaoran's head; who was looking out the window, seeing how the weather is.  
  
As Syaoran felt Sakura's presence, he turned around unexpectedly and held her emerald eyes. At first he saw Tomoyo smiling at Meilin and Souwong, then Sakura, who was looking at him, their gazes locked to each other, and now she looked kawaii in his fiery brown eyes. He then blushed from staring too much, then he turned away and scratched his head in embarrassment. Peeking up to see Sakura, he notices that she, too, have blushed. Sakura looked at him again and Syaoran smiled warmly up at her. 'I wonder if he did said, "Ashiteru..." Of course not! But I thought I heard him say that in a very low whisper after when I had him in a piggy back ride...' Sakura thought as she saw Syaoran's warm smile. She then smiled, too, but because of the thought of the piggy back ride she had for Syaoran yesterday.  
  
"Ano... My body guards are waiting for all of us and I think they waited around too long. Come on, let's go!" Tomoyo said happily, letting go of Sakura.  
  
Sakura was swirly eyed and dizzy from all the blushing she have done. Then she fell down, tripping over a laundry basket. But Syaoran got there first along with Koinaru appeared with holding her feet.  
  
"Hoee... A-Ano, arigatou. Heh heh..." Sakura said as she blushed once again as both of them glared at her. Suddenly, they both carried her from each side; carrying her up in the air, while she sat on both of their shoulders. Syaoran had to duck down a little, because Koinaru's shorter than him. Souwong wanted to help the poor, embarrassed, clumsy Sakura, but he went ahead because Koinaru went there first.  
  
"Ahh! Aiee, aiee Sakura-chan! Look at you! So kawaii!" Tomoyo yelled out loudly; star eyed behind her camcorder, she's glad for 'the times', in which Sakura doesn't remember, to be back. But Tomoyo wished she could video tape Sakura spending the night in Syaoran's apartment.  
  
All of them sweat-dropped, including Tomoyo's body guards. Anyway, Syaoran and Koinaru put Sakura down at her feet, to the car, as the two boys went in afterwards. The vehicle turned out to be crowded; with the body guards and all. It all ended up with Meirin squished to the door by Souwong and two of the body guards on the left side of Souwong. That is why Souwong is squishing Meirin, because of the body guards most likely squished him. Across from all of them was Syaoran, Sakura sitting on his lap, while Koinaru sat on hers. Tomoyo sat next to them with all all her equipment, since it didn't fit in the trunk, while one body guard sat next to her. In the driver's front of the pretty big sized car, yet a bit small, sat the last two body guards.   
  
"Gomen nasai, minna-san! It's just too much people," Tomoyo said in a sorry tone, but lifted her camcorder to set it up and have better viewing anyway.  
  
Syaoran had a scowled look on his face, which looked the same as Koinaru's facial expression. Sakura seemed to be stuck at this position in the car as it drove on, but it felt comfortable. Like seat belts, Sakura held Koinaru with her arms around his waist, in which Syaoran did the same to Sakura. Tomoyo video taped it all and then Sakura noticed why both Koinaru and Syaoran had scowled looks on their faces. Meirin giggled most of the time they were driving. While she giggles with Tomoyo, Souwong looked at all of them. He then noticed how close he is to Meirin.  
  
Syaoran then groaned and said right in front of Tomoyo's camcorder as she viewed the camera very close to Syaoran's face, "I hope we would all get there in time before I'd suffocate. I rather hold onto Sakura alone..."  
  
Before Sakura could of heard that, she was already asleep, while everyone was surprised he would of said that and in front of the camera being recorded, too.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Tomoyo's surprise, there's tremendous traffic and it's taking a big amount of time to get to the mountain park. Meirin looked out the window with plain boredom. Souwong was reading a regular Tokyo magazine with different kinds of looks of interest. Koinaru was sleeping most of the time on Sakura's lap like a baby; his head was positioned sideways on her chest while his legs were hanging over Sakura's lap to Tomoyo's side and his hands were together in his own lap. Sakura also slept most of the time on Syaoran's lap. Her arms were around Koinaru's sleeping form, holding him into a baby like position while Syaoran's arms were around her. Sakura's head was held back, resting on Syaoran's shoulder, while both of there cheeks are brushing each other. Syaoran was awake the whole time, holding onto Sakura tightly and protectively for some reason. 'I have a bad feeling... But as long Sakura is close to me and away from Kamauin...,' Syaoran thought as he looked out the window and Sakura's sleeping angelic face. He looked at the sights of Tokyo from the car window; apparently the vehicle is over a long bridge crossing a massive river. Tomoyo looked at all of the people inside of the car with awe in her eyes as she video taped every single bit of the ride of boredom. Across from their seats, Meirin smiled up at Tomoyo off and on then looked down at the magazine Souwong was looking at.  
  
"Like Japan?" Meirin asked Souwong as she smiled down at the magazine.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, oh hai! I do," Souwong answered hesitantly as he looked at her face up very closely; actually a bit too close for him, that it makes him blush.  
  
The body guard next to him and the one next to her were still looking straight forward, both sipping a cup of tea like the one across from them.   
  
Meirin frowned at Souwong, noticing him acting a bit stupid from her attractive-ness. So, she whacked him at the back of his head and sat up straight in a stance. With her elbow up in the air as her arm is behind her head, while the other arm was bent sideways, while her hand goes to her waist. She grinned her teeth together and made a big smile.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh... I know I'm attractive! As in matter of fact, I'm more attractive than..." Meilin said with her eyes filled with stars, but then interrupted by Syaoran while Tomoyo sweat-dropped along with her body guards.  
  
"Shut up, Meirin..." Syaoran said in a scowling mode.  
  
Souwong was dot-eyed and all blushed at the moment; hands up in the air, getting farther away from her. Still, Tomoyo's body guards were in the same position while Souwong was acting weirdly.  
  
Since Tomoyo had the camera on Syaoran most of the time, he was pretty much fed up with it. So, Syaoran smiled in a rare evilish smile in front of Tomoyo's camera. Tomoyo looked at him cluelessly throughout the camera lens, since she never seen that smile before; in which made him looked more handsome in a way. He then noticed Tomoyo's actions and then kissed Sakura's nose softly, whose head was on his shoulder.  
  
Souwong nearly choked while Meirin did what he did. Tomoyo giggled at this while Syaoran smiled at sleeping Sakura and Koinaru.  
  
"When I come with the results of this splendid video, I wonder what will come up with Sakura when she sees it!" Tomoyo exclaimed; with a proudly manner, she raised her hands in the air. Syaoran just looked at her tiredly and kept on thinking of what the bad feeling he has right now. 'Maybe I shouldn't show it to Sakura... It's kind of extreme, well, extreme to her. She would explode! Until this is all over with, then we all could watch the tapes I had for years, the ones right now, and when our bishouji heroine and bishounen hero collect the ultimates and fight off Kamauin and reinforcements!' Tomoyo had thought solemnly for some reason while she stared at Syaoran looking out the window  
  
"She would indeed love it..." Meirin said sarcastically, as she sweat-dropped at Tomoyo's actions.  
  
The traffic abated and the car moved faster than it was before to everyone's relief; except Syaoran because the bad feeling got even worse, and Sakura, along with Koinaru, because they were asleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
From Kamauin's view on top of his pine tree, he sees a narrow road with a luxurious black car driving through. He smiled to himself and simply jumped off of the tree. Afterwards, he walked, with each of his elbows bent up in the air to the back of his head, to his rented mansion.  
  
"Nani? They're here?!" Famai asked with surprise, since Kamauin was up in the pine tree looking out for around four hours. While Kamauin was up in the pine tree, Famai was playing with the long and straight strands of black hair that shimmered from the sun light. He jumped up in surprise looking at Kamauin smiling to himself. After Kamauin went inside of the mansion, ignoring Famai, he was decided that he would always succeed being a watchman than Famai's senses could ever be, or even Syaoran's and Sakura's senses of what is going to happen or what is before them...  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wahhh!" Meirin yelled as she stretched in relief after she got out of the car.  
  
Souwong looked at Syaoran and the sleepy Sakura getting out of the car while she carried Koinaru as if he's a small child. 'I wish she have loved me like she does Syaoran... As for I love her. Though, Syaoran is the one, was the one for her. Anywise, I have this other exotic feeling that I never had before for a girl...' he thought as he turned to Meirin; who was bending her back, rubbing it.  
  
As Koinaru slightly woke up, at first he hugged Sakura tightly around her waist and whispered sadly, "Mother!", as if the mother in Koinaru's arms is dead or as if he is going away. Sakura then woke up hearing all the commotion, Koinaru's plea, and his arms' tightness around her waist. After hearing this little sad plea, she hugged him back. She looked at him sadly, her eyes filled with pure sorrow, as he rubbed his eyes wide open.  
  
"You must miss your mother..." Sakura said quietly while Syaoran came up behind her, noticing Koinaru's actions toward Sakura.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah... She died long time ago," Koinaru said; feeling sick with embarrassment and blushed to a shade of red when he found out Sakura holding him like this and him hugging her tightly around her waist.  
  
Sakura patted, or in other words slapped, on Koinaru's shoulder abruptly. "Don't be sad Koinaru-kun! I know she's up there with my mother watching both of us... And, like Syaoran as if he's your oni-chan, I'll be like him, too," She said with a smile that touched his heart warmly.  
  
"Nani? Ano, I... A-Arigatou, Sakura-san..." Koinaru said hesitantly, as his voice cracked when he talked to her; slightly blushing from Sakura's smile and her heartily words, he could nearly collapse. 'This is sooo embarrassing! My idol, Syaoran, is right there! She smells good...' Koinaru thought as he blushed, but when his head was smashed to her chest, he thought she smelled lovely like herself in her ways.  
  
From behind Sakura, Tomoyo video taped Syaoran's look of awe in his eyes towards Sakura's actions toward Koinaru.  
  
"Okay! Let's go and eat!" Meirin yelled out, carrying the big picnic basket around they brought for munch. She carried it for a long while after the body guards' car drove off.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meirin seated down all of the supplies on the place where they are going to sit while the guys go do their thing, practicing their skills.  
  
On the picnic cloth, for sitting on, it was pink and white checker boarded like in medium sized squares that could perfectly fit a toddler's hand. The material of it is stern for no holes to go through. It's water-proof and pretty much comfortable for people to sit or rest on amongst the ground, since there is cushioning inside the picnic cloth.   
  
"Wooow! Look at all this good looking food!" Sakura yelled out loudly; looking through the picnic basket to place out everything on the picnic cloth.   
  
Tomoyo smiled as she finished placing the plates, bowls, and the utensils on the picnic cloth. Meirin smiled from the compliment that Sakura said of her food, well, actually Syaoran's home made food, and some that were Tomoyo's. Both Tomoyo and Meirin smiled from the cuteness of Sakura as she, too, looked through the basket, placing the food down on the cloth, half spying at the boys. When they were all finished, except one task, Tomoyo stood up with her hand up in the air.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Won't you go and get the boys over here. They ran off somewhere when we settled up every thing," Tomoyo said casually; filled with romantic thoughts in mind; she would burst when Sakura leaves.  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura gasped and blushed a little.  
  
"Why so startled? Just go. I don't think they would harm you," Meirin said with a rare evil smile.  
  
Sakura looked at Meirin and faked a smile as she stood up and walked away until they can't see her facial expression. The thing she's scared about is ghosts in the woods. She took deep breaths to calm her self down and went into the trees. Some unusual noises were heard and movements throughout the wild looking trees. Cautiously she went towards the way she heard the most noises. Figuring that it was the boys, she calmed down a little. 'I wish Kero-chan is here...' Sakura thought solemnly.  
  
Then a white figure was formed. Sakura looked back and fell down. She didn't want to scream, she wanted to calm down. 'That is partly why I'm chosen to be the card capture and Clow mistress!' Sakura thought and frowned to her self. In her troubled emerald eyes, she could see the form turning out to be taller and a more muscular structure. The hair was formed on top of its head and the eyes sparkled even though the ghost like thing is cloudy. 'Syaoran?' Sakura thought again to her self. Sakura then blushed and figured why this came to her. She smiled and wiped sweat from her hands on her shorts and stood up.  
  
"Illusion..." Sakura whispered lightly, with closed eyes, and wind rose around them after that name that reveals magic. She got out her key around her neck and put her hand closed over it. The strands of wind abated and 'The Illusion' appeared right in front of her. She then opened her eyes and put the card safely into her pocket where all the other cards were.   
  
Then another figure rose from the ground in the sunlight five seconds after.   
  
"Hoee?!" Sakura gasped as she turned around and fell at the same spot again.  
  
"Clow mistress! Here is the place where you would find lot of the cards, my cards," the man spoke in a clear and deep voice and continued, "You have taken good care of them... They love you, what's inside you. Douzo continue, you will find your memories and have them put together, but it may take a long time..." He paused, yet continued as he held out his hand, "You've succeeded, that you have the ultimate cards to go after since your ability is better than any sorcerer or sorceress I have ever known. Li Syaoran, my descendent, is one of those people, also, and also the best out of the whole Li clan, even though he's young. From what I have seen, Syaoran inspired and encouraged you, yet loved you too..."  
  
Sakura blushed and wondered who's the guy in the shadows, even if he's in the sunlight. She wanted to say or do something, so she stood up and put her hand to his held out hand.  
  
"I'm here to tell you what you are to do for the lives of the people and the nature of things in ways. You made those cards your own and had Keroberos to your side and deep inside your heart. I'm here to give you this, since you are worthy and I'm a dead man," the guy said solemnly. He held out another brooch which was very beautiful. It's like the one she has right now, except there's one unusual diamond like jewel on a pure golden star and a pink ring around the star on the key like brooch. Sakura stepped in closer and the brooch dropped from his hands to her own.  
  
"A-Arigatou... Ano... D-Darre...?" Sakura said softly, but hesitated. She felt lot of power amongst him. More power than she ever felt except that time with...  
  
"I am Clow Reed, Clow mistress. No need to hesitate. You have beaten me before and I have seen your heart and strings toward all the magics I had for these cards and sorcery. You will remember... remember everything someday..." the man named Clow Reed whispered, but yet in a deep voice. He seemed to be fading.   
  
"A-Ano... Matsu!" Sakura gleamed and tried to take hold of his hand. No, she doesn't remember him, but she sensed lot of things and he's the creator of all the cards that led to her unknown destiny, that she has known before her memories were displaced.  
  
"Sayonara, Clow Mistress... My reincarnation knows you, but you don't remember him... I never would be gone forever..."  
  
Then he's gone..  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where's Koinaru and Sakura?" Syaoran asked Meirin and Tomoyo in seperated breaths, since he ran a long distance to the picnic area. Souwong came with him, too.  
  
"Yeah, where are they? Koinaru said he was going back here and he isn't. Plus, Sakura should of been here with you girls the whole time," Souwong said after he took a gulp of water from a water bottle that came with the basket's goodies.  
  
Meirin and Tomoyo looked at each other in worry.  
  
"They're not here at all, are they?" Syaoran guessed in a worried tone.  
  
Meirin nodded slowly and Tomoyo finally spoke, "Sakura-chan is looking for you guys and I don't know the where-abouts of Koinaru-kun..."  
  
"Then I'm going to look for them! You minna-san stay here," Syaoran said calmly and went off before anyone could protest.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura was dropped on her knees along with the brooch in her hand. She stood up and wondered how long it has been. Hoping that the group wouldn't worry about her, she got more worried because she doesn't know where she's going, but she went ahead anyway. She also felt lot of the cards' presence's in the midst of the trees.   
  
After a few long minutes, she saw an opening throughout the trees and sensed that the cards are more closer than it appeared. Still, she went on. The opening finally came as Sakura walked towards it.  
  
There were two maidens shown in the sunlit opening, that is surrounded with tall pine trees. They were all of different colors, exotic, and unique for their descriptions. Then as Sakura arrived, they both turned towards Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura gasped in surprise. She stood there, not moving in her position. Sakura then whirled around with happiness and plopped down on a soft flower bed. She laughed fully and closed her eyes to kiss the sweetness of the air.   
  
Instead, she kissed 'The Sweet'.   
  
"Hoee...?" Sakura gasped again.  
  
'The Sweet' smiled down at her and danced with 'The Flower' when she came to her. When 'The Flower' came to Sakura in a graceful way, 'The Sweet' turned into a clow card. Sakura smiled down at it and then it flew to her pocket, placing itself smuggled with the others. Flowers came out of no where and Sakura stood up thinking that she is dreaming, but she isn't. As long the cards are with her, she is safe, safe as when she is in Syaoran's arms. 'The Flower' held out her small hand to Sakura's and she swirled her around, then turned into a card afterwards, letting Sakura go.  
  
At the moment, Sakura had happy tears running across her face without noticing. As she looked around for more surprises, 'The Woody' was sitting on a tree stump. She had tears, too, and a smile across her tiny face.  
  
"Woody?" Sakura wondered, since she is blind with tears, as she hugged the small body. When she hugged the little body, unusually feeling warmness with magic, 'The Woody' turned into a card and went to where 'The Flower' went to. Then a bird cry occurred and Sakura's head turned towards the way she heard it from.  
  
"Can it be...?" Sakura whispered, frowning once again to her self.  
  
Then there it goes again.  
  
"Fly?!" Sakura gasped. One card that always been useful. "D-Demo... I don't remember when I used any of the cards..." She thought aloud.  
  
'The Fly' went over in circles around Sakura, then landed before her. It's wings spread and covered its body. All Sakura could see is massive feathers having extremely bright light. It seemed to be that it most likely exploded, but there was the clow card, 'The Fly', and for some reason, a feather flied towards her. It landed on her nose and made her sneeze.  
  
"Hoee..." Sakura moaned.  
  
Sakura looked around her and there was nothing but flowers. She walked ahead and a weird structure of a person stood in the shadows along with two others. One looked back at her and it smiled wildly. She looked as if she's strong and wise, most likely powerful. It turned out to be 'The Earthy', but why in the shadows? It looked at her if it knew that she has to be a card once again and only Sakura's will of her heart can get them to be where they suppose to be. As sand went in circles around them, 'The Earthy' closed her eyes and appeared to be a card in front of Sakura. Sakura hugged the card and went over to the dark figures.   
  
"A-Ano... Shadow... And... Silent," Sakura said clearly as she figured them out with her eyes closed. They both turned towards her, though, their faces couldn't be seen, especially 'The Shadow' card's, Sakura could feel it. They both turned into cards, that appeared in front of her. Both cards went to where the other cards went.  
  
All of the sudden, Sakura couldn't feel any magic presence. She walked back to the sunlit opening through the trees and found another card, but not in it's form, gratefully. The card appeared to be 'The Maze'.   
  
"I can see why it came here... I need to find my way back! Hoee..." Sakura said as she sweat-dropped.   
  
"Heh, heh, heh... You're right," a young man's voice occurred.  
  
"D-Darre...?!" Sakura gasped, dropping down on the flower bed once again.  
  
The young man came towards her, but he couldn't be seen in the shadows of the trees. Then another one, with a guy struggling in his hold, came.  
  
Before Sakura could know what is happening and who is there, the guy struggling in another man's arms behind the guy who talked, kicked out his leg from behind and made the guy holding him fall down. The guy who isn't struggling anymore came towards Sakura in a run and grabbed hold of her. The guy who talked only watched.   
  
"Sakura! It's me!" the guy pleaded as he held Sakura in his arms, one knee down and one up in position, as she was still on the flower bed.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura questioned with her eyes searching. He looks oddly familiar.  
  
The guy had the same color of hair as Syaoran and in the same way, but a pony-tail that is pretty thin and short that ran along the back of his neck to the quarter of his back. His eyes were a bit lighter than Syaoran's and almost the same face structure as Syaoran. Actually, exactly the same, but it's the eyes and the pony-tail. He's a bit shorter than Syaoran, but taller than her. All of his clothes seem to be short and torn, showing his feet bare and his chest and arms muscular like Syaoran. His voice is just like Syaoran's, except a little more boyish than Syaoran's. He's handsome indeed almost just like Syaoran.   
  
Sakura blushed from looking at him and wondered why she compared him with Syaoran. 'He looks so much like Syaoran! It's like as if he's Koinaru because Koinaru is the one that looks the closest to him... I don't think I know this guy... Yet, I do somehow,' Sakura thought deeply as she looked into his eyes once again. 'It is the same color of eyes as Syaoran's! Except... Iie! There is nothing different, except... his is more younger and playful...' She thought deeply.  
  
"Hoee..." Sakura gulped as the mystery guy went closer to her as his eyes looked as if he wanted her to believe him or if there's something he has to tell. She could feel his warm breath and his body heat and their noses almost touched.  
  
"It's me! It's me, Koinaru!" he said finally in a hoarse whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Hong Kong Fooey~ Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer~ Uh... yeah, same as before. Do you CCS fans/whatever fans ever get tired of reading same old disclaimers? You know that CLAMP wouldn't post up fanfictions up here! It would be interesting... Well anywayz...  
  
Author's note~ 7/13/2001 story written by~ blue_tuna27 ^-^ Konnichiwaaaa!! ;_; Gomen Nasai!!!! I didn't write for a long, long, long time. But then I decided to... heh heh... I like this series, too. Arigatou gozaimasu, for R&R'ing my fic series!! You people are soooo nice! At all this time, I was at a different state of the U.S., more than 1000 miles away, for a week, I've been lazy for awhile, I've been drawing all the time, and I've been making a web site. Yeah... Those are my excuses... I was making my own comic... Heh heh... And it's my own everything (You know... My own plot, characters, and what else is there? I'm a bit brain dead this minute...) , in it!! If you wanna check it out, go ahead. Here's the site address to it --- ~*~*Card Captor Sakura & Friends Fan Page*~*~ http://members.tripod.com/cherry_souwong27 --- It has all my CCS fanarts, fanfictions, and other goodies as well... Well, on with the subject... Please R&R my story!!! I hope you like this chapter!! ^_^ Okay, here goes!! Oh wit! !!WARNING!! (PLEASE READ)~ This chapter would probably be PG13!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Syaoran jumped from tree to tree, that are all clamped to each other from the thickness of the forest, while he looked for Sakura and Koinaru. 'I knew my extra training was worth the while! Even though, I couldn't be there for Sakura...' Syaoran thought as he jumped to a branch of one of the highest trees. Then, he climbed to the toppest point of the pine tree he was now on. He nearly fell off when the wind arose.   
  
"Gahh!" Syaoran shouted as the tree swerved around in circles since his weight is on it, unlike the other trees, they were blowing in the same direction as the wind is blowing. He hanged on, but his fingers, one by one, got released as the wind hit again.  
  
As his hand got released from its hold, a bright light shown out above him. It was in the same shape as a Clow card, but unusually bright with white blinding light. From where Syaoran is, the sun made it gleam, so he couldn't see the picture, but he could sort of see the words by making it out slowly, since thinking about safety made his mind functioning slow. It read out to be, "The Location." The card's gleam began to faint as it moved down to Syaoran's face. As the card went down, Syaoran let one arm out of the holding of the tree's trunk and had one arm and both of his legs criss-crossed around the tree trunk tightly as he could. He then touched the gleaming card and his fingers burned. 'The Location' card, in which Syaoran figured an Ultimate, flew a few swirls away from him and moved slowly to a certain direction. Syaoran decided to follow it, so he went to his tree-to-tree jumping again.  
  
His fiery brown eyes and his cinnamon brown hair was shining from the gleam of the sun above and the card before him. Wind playing with his hair locks and eyes shining with excitement, it made him radiant than ever, in which his eyes were searching his love and twin-like cousin.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Enough of this dramatic scene, my Clow mistress," the guy standing in the shadows said as he grimaced from Sakura being lovely in the once-a-boy's arms. His hands holding her shoulders and her, a small lady grasped on the shoulders.  
  
Still, the once-a-boy, Koinaru continued on his explanation. Right at this minute, Sakura's facial description was plain and stricken with shock and her eyes were filled with drooziness from the exhaustion she had of too much excitement she had for the day.  
  
"Sakura, please, get a grip! I... I need you to listen to this. I found this really unique card and I know it is an ultimate. It was right there in front of me shining with very bright light, as if it's going to make me blind from staring for only a split second..." He paused and looked behind him; there was the guy in the shadows kicking a pebble. Koinaru then continued on his explanation as he turned back to Sakura, "It is no ordinary Clow card..."  
  
As he explained, he made it hastily and quiet enough so Kamauin couldn't over hear or eavesdrop from where he is. Koinaru then continued with hesitation, but he knew that Sakura supposed to know, she's the main person of the whole situation, "So, I touched the card for a few minutes, and I couldn't let go. I had my fingers burned, showing no burns or blisters, or anything at all when I let go... Uh... I then sort of grew... heh heh..." He laughed sarcastically when he saw Sakura's interested look on her face. As he looked down and let go of her shoulders, he suddenly noticed how close he was to her the whole time. 'I never felt this feeling before... I actually can hold her, since she is smaller than before. O, right, I'm the one who changed...' he thought deeply as he grabbed for the card from one of his pockets from his torn and now short pants.  
  
"Koinaru-kun..." Sakura whispered dumbfoundedly as her eyes drooped down.  
  
"Hmm...?" Koinaru said, interrupted from his thoughts.  
  
Sakura fainted from too much exhaustion, down to the grass...  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Right at the second Sakura fainted...  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran thought suddenly in a cringed way. 'Something's wrong with her! I got to find her,' Syaoran thought again as he climbed and jumped off trees, after the bright card in front of him.  
  
After a few minutes, the card stopped in the middle of a high leap in the center of two tall pine trees. Stopping in midair, he dropped himself to the card and held onto it. Yet, the card still burns and made Syaoran, himself, let go.  
  
"Gaahhh! Watashi baka desu waaaa!" Syaoran yelled at himself as he's in for a long drop. Then, he fell silent as he saw the card going down with him; apparently, right beside him. Syaoran sweat-dropped and his eyes turned to dots; still being silent in an unexpected position. He was falling in a standing position with his legs straight and his back in a straight posture as if he's going to measure himself.  
  
"Anata baka desu wa!" shouted the guy covered in shadows. His head was looking up at him; from what Syaoran had for his position during the fall, he landed on his feet on the shadow guy's shoulders.  
  
"Iie, I'm not," Syaoran said as he looked down from where he is standing to meet with familiar ice cold green eyes, that were the eyes of a snake, unlike Sakura's. 'Oh it's Kamauin!' Syaoran thought with sarcasm. So, Syaoran jumped off of Kamauin, while after a few seconds Kamauin fell down from the force of Syaoran's fall on his shoulders.  
  
"Kamauin, brother!" Famai said with a worried look as he was also in pain from what Koinaru did to him. Then he looked up to see this Syaoran he had heard about recently. He had met Syaoran's fiery brown eyes in a glare. Famai couldn't stand it anymore. He was actually afraid. 'Sheesh... Such power... I got to admit, I could see why Sakura's in love with him, as so I heard... We need to make Sakura away from him, afraid of him... But how...?' Famai thought lugubriously as his eyes turned to dots when Syaoran left to Sakura and Koinaru.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, ignoring everyone's presence, including Koinaru and the card flying beside him. Syaoran knelt down and put Sakura's head laying on his lap while his arms were around her shoulders.  
  
Kamauin's eyes flashed in anger as he watched this, while Famai sweat-dropped. Everything was in silence, except the trees' leaves in the wind. Suddenly, Kamauin grinned evilly and looked back at Famai, and closed his eyes to deep concentration. 'I'm going to make her afraid of Syaoran... Heh heh... The only cure is for Syaoran to turn little... And that's going to happen? Iie, of course not!' Kamauin thought as he readied himself up. 'Kamauin's up to something! I could feel it... H-He's making a dream?! A dream for Sakura...?' Famai thought deeply as he looked at Kamauin's closed eye lids and at Sakura's angelic sleeping face in ten yards distance away... All of the sudden, he had a soft spot in his heart, but he couldn't say anything at all...  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was quiet... All was silent... Nobody inside or outside of the Kinomoto's residence. Outside, rain dropped hard while dark clouds were moving in, and then there was thunder. Sakura hated it, ever since she was little she hated it; she hated to be alone... 'Where's Kero-chan? He supposed to be here with me... Where's Oni-chan? Otou-san? No usual phone calls from Tomoyo-chan? No one...' Sakura thought as she walked around the kitchen, waiting for the tea kettle to whistle it's finish.  
  
There goes a door bell.  
  
Sakura ran and went to the door and looked through the little door spy hole in the top center of the door; for checking who's outside. It was Syaoran, all soaked and wet, wearing the same clothes as he was in the mountain trip, as well as Sakura. Then she hurriedly opened the door.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?! Come in! You're all drenched and cold! You will catch a cold," Sakura gleamed as she hesitantly took off his jacket and hanged it up on a coat hanger. He walked in through the door silently as it was before he came.   
  
Then there was a whistle from the kitchen.   
  
"Oh, tea! Good timing, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said happily. She turned off the stove top in the kitchen and went to a rest room to get two towels for Syaoran to sit on and to dry off with, since he's cold and wet. She then laid out one of the towels in front of the couch in her living room and went to set the other towel for later and got the tea from the kitchen with a plate of crackers.   
  
Syaoran looked at her with a tired smile and took off his shoes at the entrance of Kinomoto's residence. He then sat on the towel laid by the couch in the living room.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked worriedly as she came back from the kitchen with the tray, including a tea pitcher, a plate of crackers, and two tea cups in hand, and set it down before them.  
  
"Hai, watashi daijoubu desu wa..." Syaoran replied smoothly. He looked pale and his eyes looked blank as his disheveled hair was wet and had water droplets running down his face.  
  
"Here..." Sakura responded with a towel in her hand. She attempted to wipe his face with it.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said suddenly with a questioned look while she wiped his face as if he's a little child.  
  
Sakura smiled and rustled his hair with the soft bath towel in her hand. Syaoran smiled back, but there was no warm feeling in it. He looked different.  
  
"Well, finish your tea... I will get you a fresh shirt," Sakura said as she went to her brother's room. But before she could do so, Syaoran stood up and gripped her arm tightly.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura said with a clueless expression as she looked back up to his blank eyes.   
  
Unexpectedly, Syaoran pulled her into his arms and started kissing soft kisses repeatedly all over her neck to her cheek, then to her lips. Sakura, now, felt trapped, instead of being warm with comfort and oozing energy.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura squeaked as he kissed her nose.  
  
"Hmm?" Syaoran replied when he started passionate kisses, that Sakura didn't respond to, on her lips as he rubbed his hands against her back.  
  
"I... W-What are you...?!" Sakura squeaked again as his hands went to her abdomen.  
  
Syaoran stopped his kissing and grinned before he replied back with, "This is love, isn't it?  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura gasped as his hands moved up slowly, and all of the sudden she's pinned to the wall without her noticing that Syaoran did that while he was making love to her, which is sickening to her stomach.  
  
"Eh?" Syaoran said with a questioned look on his face, while his eyes turned from blank to hunger, unlike the real Syaoran. Then he went back to kissing her neck moving to her chin with more softness and haste.  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura yelled with a full voice this time. She shoved him away and escaped by running upstairs away from him.  
  
"You don't love me?" Syaoran asked with no facial expression what so ever.  
  
"Hoe... This isn't love at all... Plus, you're not my real Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gleamed as he started moving towards her.  
  
He just smirked with evilness in his eyes with no care.  
  
Tears brimmed Sakura's eyes and started to run down her face. Then all turned to a blur...  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Syaoran's arms, out of the dream world, Sakura woke up and screamed. All was clear and his eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"Sakura, daijobu desu ka?" Syaoran asked as he cradled her. Koinaru looked down at Sakura with worry in his eyes as well.  
  
Sakura just cried in reply; with her head against Syaoran's chest, and her arms tight around his waist, after she sat up straight screaming from the unusually real-like nightmare. In response to her hug and crying against his chest, Syaoran hugged her back, but she was still stuck there crying. After a few minutes, right after Syaoran hugged her back, Sakura calmed down with a few hiccups, then fell asleep.  
  
Everything fell silent except the trees' leaves in the wind.   
  
"S-She supposed to be afraid of him! Grr..." Kamauin said to Famai in a harsh whisper. When Sakura was having that dream, Kamauin gained strength to at least sit up, even Famai was at least to do the same as him.  
  
"It's his eyes, Kamauin, brother," Famai replied with a sweat-drop. 'Both of their eyes are unique, filled with ethereality...' Famai thought to himself, not saying it out loud because of his brother's temper.  
  
"Well!" Kamauin said with a stentorian voice. Two heads looked back at him. They just glared at him and went back to the sleeping angel. "I guess we'd be going now..." With that, Famai and Kamauin vanished like they did before.  
  
Then there was a silence again...   
  
Finally, Koinaru broke the silence. "Syaoran..." Koinaru whispered as he looked down at the ground, not daring to meet his eyes with Syaoran's.  
  
Koinaru, then dared himself to look up. Syaoran finally looked at him, but with dotted eyes. He let out a breath to calm down and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Let me guess... A card's doing?" Syaoran said with dotted eyes.  
  
Koinaru just nodded his head up and down.  
  
"Did it burn your hand?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hai..." Koinaru replied as if he's a little child being in trouble, and Syaoran is an old man with a cane.   
  
"Do you have it?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Koinaru checked his pockets and found the card in his torn pant pocket. It burned, but only burned a little. He gave it to Syaoran.  
  
"I can't change back!" Koinaru yelled, surprised when Syaoran looked at him with a scowled look and that Sakura didn't wake up.  
  
"We'll find out eventually," Syaoran said assuringly. He looked at the card and there was another card under the card he was just handed out to.  
  
"Nani?!" Syaoran and Koinaru shouted out loud. Still, Sakura didn't wake up.  
  
"How...?" Koinaru said cluelessly.  
  
Syaoran smiled up at koinaru and said happily, "Now we have four ultimate cards!"  
  
"Four ultimate cards? How?" Koinaru asked.  
  
"Well, the first was the one Sakura caught without being burned, but it shown the same light. She didn't check it, yet... The second is the one right here beside me. It's called, "The Location." It led me here, yet, in an unusual way..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Six more to go!" Koinaru said blithely.  
  
"Hai!" Syaoran squeaked.  
  
"Nani wa...?" Koinaru grimaced as there was a flash of white bright light at the second when Syaoran squeaked in rare terms. It blinded both of them, but they couldn't see Sakura anywhere. She just went away after Syaoran's squeak. Now, Koinaru couldn't see Syaoran. 'The cards!' Koinaru thought as he saw them in a straight line, going towards the flash of light. There were four. They all have an image of Sakura on them; apparently in different positions, gowns, but they all have closed eyes like a Clow card.  
  
Then, he saw Sakura up in the air covered with light in a graceful way. Her clothes, that Tomoyo made for her, went away and turned into a a bright dress with ribbons swirling around her bare arms. Covering her bare feet and body was a silverish-white silky layers of the dress. Shoulders bare, the dress is strapless and fit her perfectly. Her hair had no hat on top of her head, just hair that went down gracefully to her chin. Flying gracefully in the wind, her hair shined with the light glimmered over the soft and natural hairs, and the layers of the strapless dress, along with the ribbons, glimmered from the light as well. Finally she woke up, but frightened of what is happening to her now. She looked everywhere; her head moving fast in each direction. Then she looked down with her emerald green eyes filled with surprise.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura gasped.  
  
Four cards were there in a straight line inches away from her face, so she could see them clearly. First in line, 'The Transport'; Second in line, 'The Old'; Third in line, 'The Young'; Last in line was, 'The Location.' They all gleamed with bright light in an orderly fashion and swirled around her and became a pile. The cards went to her again, but one at a time. The first card, 'The Transport,' had a Sakura her age in it with two pigtails tied up in long ribbons, that swirled around two balls. One ball shows a tree and the other showed a lake. The Sakura in the card had on vetro shorts, that are shiny as well as her knee high boots. Her legs were criss-crossed and her arms crossed each other with those two balls, one in each hand. On the upper part of her body, she wears a short shirt, that shows her belly button, with long sleeves. The second card, 'The Old,' had a Sakura with long hair down to the feet, tall with a slim body in a lacy dress, that had ribbons tied on her waist. The sleeves were long and petty with pearls and ribbons as well as the collar and the rest of the dress, that touches the ground, but showed bare feet. The third card, 'The Young,' had a five year old Sakura with the same dress as, 'The Old,' but more little as well as her hair down is short and normal. Same position as 'The Old,' she also had her bare feet showing, but very little feet compared to 'The Old.' The last card, 'The Location,' had Sakura, the same age as her now, with a big ball, that resembled Earth, in her arms. She had on a court jester costume in that card with her head tilted, smiling.  
  
Sakura looked from the first to the last card observantly and she gathered all the information that the cards gave her of what they could do. Then Sakura smiled to herself and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the cards disappeared by having 'The Transport' transport them to her room in the Kinomoto's residence. She didn't have to say it, but think it with the power in her mind. All the light disappeared. Her feet, that was in the air, now is on the ground. Koinaru was right in front of her, Sakura tall as where his eyes is.  
  
"Koinaru-kun! You're tall! I'm so short! Well, at least Meirin and Tomoyo are shorter than me... Bu, you use to be so little... Hoee..." Sakura said with a groan and a sigh. She smiled up at him with her cute smile and tweaked his nose.  
  
"Eh? Oh, heh heh..." Koinaru said as he blushed again.  
  
Sakura looked away to examine her dress. 'Hmm... Freaky, but... Wow!' Sakura thought as she checked her feet.   
  
"Sakura! I don't see Syaoran anywhere!" Koinaru exclaimed when he looked around.  
  
"He was here...?" Sakura paused and gulped. 'That dream...' Sakura thought with watery eyes.  
  
"Hai! He was there calming you down... Anyway, what happened?" Koinaru said and blushed again.  
  
"Oh... Heh heh... Nandemonai!" Sakura replied hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, okay... I'll go look for Syaoran..." Koinaru said as he frowned.  
  
"I'm over here, baka!" yelled an extremely cute voice. Both Sakura and Koinaru had their eyes turned to dots. Then Koinaru felt his shin pinched.  
  
"Ow!" Koinaru yelled in pain.  
  
Both Sakura and Koinaru looked down and saw that Syaoran was blushing beet red, hugging Koinaru's leg in embarrassment. His dark green jacket slumped over his tiny shoulders as if it's a king's robe or big and expensive wedding gown. The sleeves were over sized as well as his pants. Under the jacket was a white shirt that showed one bare shoulder covered with his very over sized jacket. His shoes were really big for him as well as his pants. Koinaru's tall and Syaoran's little, very little.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gasped and giggled from Syaoran's extreme cute-ness.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Meirin grumbled with impatience as she fixed herself a sandwich.  
  
"I hope they're alright..." Tomoyo said with a worried look as she fixed herself a bowl of rice and nung sim.  
  
"It's alright, Tomoyo. I know they're okay, right now," Souwong said assuringly with a calm smile. 'I hope...' Souwong had suddenly thought.  
  
Tomoyo half smiled. Meirin gave her a friendly hug.  
  
"Arigatou..." Tomyo responded.  
  
Meirin smiled and looked up at Souwong's dark blue eyes filled with worry.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Aiee! What happened to that card?!" Kero exclaimed.   
  
He flew all over Sakura's room and didn't feel any magic present, but than he did, and then not. Kero fluttered around her desk and went into a drawer. The Clow book is turning white with silverish seams...  
  
"Four ultimate and sixteen Clow cards... Whoo hoo! Card Captor Sakura! You're the greatest ever, I had ever seen! I got to admit... I got to give that Chinese gaki some credit... Ahahaha hoh hohohoho oh oh ooo hehehe..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ohhh... I'm a five year old..." Syaoran groaned to himself. He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Koinaru and Sakura were on their backs laughing. Sakura stood up and squealed, "Syaoran-kun, you're so kawaii! Syaoran-kun kawaii desu waaaa! Your voice is even kawaii!"  
  
She took both of Syaoran's little hands in hers and she whirled him around in circles while his feet fly. Sakura then took him in her arms and squeezed him. Syaoran blushed to deep crimson as he was crushed against her chest and when she kissed his little nose.  
  
"C'mon, should we get back?" Koinaru said with a grin. 'They'd be very surprised... I don't really want that...' Koinaru thought to himself. "Is there a cure?"  
  
Sakura frowned and decided to tell him, "Iie, you can't use 'The Young' to be back, and Syaoran could not use 'The Old' to go back, either. That would kill you both... But of course, there is a cure. I know there's an ultimate out there that has the power to change you back. You can't use 'The Time' card, either. That could possibly kill you, too, if you're the one using it. It's too much power and too much time."  
  
Syaoran and Koinaru looked at her in awe. 'How did she know all this?' Syaoran thought deeply. 'Wow, she's smart!' Koinaru thought in awe.  
  
Sakura looked at Koinaru, then Syaoran in her arms. "I got my information from the cards," she told them almost in a whisper. 'I feel as if I'm carrying a pile of clothes,' Sakura thought as she hid a smile. Syaoran hanged on to himself, so his clothes won't fall off. She held him more closer to her.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Koinaru said happily as Syaoran groaned.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura replied. Then, she fell down. 'I'm so tired all of the sudden...' Sakura thought, but she still held Syaoran.  
  
Her dress was about to disappear.  
  
"Nani?!" Syaoran squeaked.  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura gleamed with dotted eyes.  
  
"Nani?!" Koinaru yelled as Syaoran looked at Sakura's emerald eyes filled with fear as she held him really tight.  
  
"Don't look!" Sakura yelled loudly so they could hear clearly. Sakura let go of Syaoran and he stumbled as he ran to Koinaru. Both Koinaru and Syaoran turned their backs away from Sakura, so they couldn't see her. The dress disappeared and she had no clothes to wear. She's butt-naked. "Hoee..." She groaned to herself as she crawled to a big bush right behind her.   
  
Behind the bush, being safe from no one seeing her, she yelled out loud so Koinaru and Syaoran could hear, "Watashi daijobu desu wa! You can look back now!"  
  
Both little Syaoran and Koinaru looked behind them very slowly and all they could see is Sakura's head stuck out from behind a bush.  
  
"I-I'm naked..." Sakura hesitantly squeaked as she blushed behind a bush.  
  
"Ohhh," Koinaru and Syaoran chorused together with dotted eyes and beet red faces.  
  
Syaoran decide to walk towards her, so he stumbled to the big bush where Sakura is hiding, while Koinaru stayed. His eyes leveled with the top of the bush, so he couldn't see over it. He took off his over sized jacket and threw it over the bush to Sakura.  
  
"Here," Syaoran said as he threw the jacket over the bush, blushing again.  
  
"Arigatou..." Sakura said hesitantly as she received it. She went over the bush a little, covering her breasts with the jacket in her hand, and with one free arm she patted Syaoran on the head. Both Koinaru far away and Syaoran next to the bush blushed to beet red again. She went back to putting on the jacket while Syaoran left. With the over sized dark green jacket, she put herself in it, being covered by the big bush, and zipped the jacket up to her neck. The over sized jacket went down to her knees, in which it made her so happy. She loved Syaoran even more, even if he's a five year old now. When she finished and thought she was ready, she went out of the bush only with an over sized, dark green jacket on.  
  
"So..." Sakura started, blushing lightly. She looked down to the ground at her bare feet.   
  
Koinaru went to her, along with little Syaoran, who stumbled from the over sized clothes, and tilted her chin up.  
  
"It's alright now... We'll just go ahead and go back... It's getting dark, "Koinaru said quietly as he blushed how Sakura smiled up at him.  
  
She tweaked his nose and thanked him with, "Arigatou, Koinaru-kun!" Afterwards, Sakura knelt down carefully and scooped Syaoran up in her arms. Syaoran blushed as she did so, as he pulled his pants up and held his shirt up, that showed one bare shoulder on the U of his tee-shirt. Sakura tweaked his little nose, too, like she did to Koinaru.  
  
"Ow," Syaoran said with a little voice.  
  
"Gomen nasai, chibi Syaoran-kun!" She whispered in a cute voice as she kissed his little nose softly.  
  
Koinaru hid a laugh as Syaoran blushed to a point where he'll explode.  
  
"Let's go!" Syaoran yelled. Then they started walking a few minutes until...  
  
"Ow!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked in Sakura's arms.  
  
"My feet hurt... Can we sit down for a while?" Sakura replied.  
  
Koinaru and Syaoran nodded.  
  
"I can use the fly card. I have it now... But... Heh heh... You know," Sakura said as she blushed. They all sweat-dropped.  
  
"You have more Clow cards?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah, where are they?" Koinaru said, excited as Syaoran.  
  
Sakura smiled at them and replied, "Well, I got sixteen so far and four others that are the ultimates. They're all together in the Clow book. Kero-chan should know now..."  
  
"Kero-chan? You mean the Guardian of the Seal! I don't know much, but the Clow cards all gone and new cards that were hidden for centuries, for the future of a Clow mistress, which is happening now, and the Clow mistress is you..." Koinaru said.  
  
Syaoran looked at him and asked, "Why did you come here anyway?"  
  
Koinaru blushed and replied, "I told your mother about it and said I want to go with you and Meirin, because the news had spread all over the clan... And then, heh heh... I followed Famai and Kamauin since I knew them ever since I was born... Plus, I wanted to see you! You were such like a brother to me... And I wondered what you look like and how're you doing ever since you were five and I was three."  
  
Sakura looked at him and put her arm around Kamauin's shoulder while Syaoran is sitting on her lap. He was smiling at Koinaru.  
  
Koinaru smiled at him, too,and picked up Syaoran. Syaoran cursed at him in Chinese while Sakura smiled, too. Afterwards, she stood up, taking Syaoran away from him.  
  
"I will fight you for Syaoran!" Sakura yelled with a smile. She could hear Syaoran groan.  
  
"I think I'm afraid now..." Koinaru said, blushing again.  
  
Sakura elbowed him and they went on until Sakura fell again.  
  
"Sakura?" Koinaru said with a questioned look. He looked at Sakura and went to her. "Here, let's do piggy back..."  
  
Sakura blushed and Syaoran nodded with dotted eyes. So, Koinaru knelt down and Sakura put her arms around his neck while he got her legs. Syaoran went to Sakura's back, doing the same as she did to Koinaru.   
  
"You sure you can carry all of us?" Sakura asked with worry.  
  
"Hai!" Koinaru said. 'She's light and so is Syaoran. I can carry you both,' Koinaru thought to himself.   
  
"Okay..." Sakura replied.   
  
They went on with silence, following the tree route to the light they all could see. Right now, the sun is setting.  
  
"Syaoran?" asked a voice from afar.  
  
"Hai?" Syaoran squeaked. They could see a tall figure covered in the shadows.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad it's you! But, what's wrong with your voice?" the voice asked again. It was Souwong.  
  
"We're getting there!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
"Hey, Meirin, Tomoyo! Syaoran found them! What about Koinaru?" Souwong said with giddiness, trying to find them.  
  
"Right here," Koinaru replied when he finally came out of the forest.  
  
Souwong was on the other side around fifteen yards away. Meirin and Tomoyo nudged Souwong and pointed to where Koinaru is standing with Sakura on his back and little Syaoran on her back in piggy back style. Tomoyo went and got her camera in a flash.   
  
"Aiee! Kawaii ne!" Tomoyo gleamed in a happy way.  
  
Meirin looked at them awe strucked. Souwong followed her actions.  
  
Sakura got off of Koinaru's back and Syaoran went off hers. When Souwong looked Sakura, he blushed while Tomoyo went giddy.  
  
"Heh heh heh..." the trio chorused sarcastically with blushed faces.  
  
"Syaoran?!" Meirin screamed. She went to him and squeezed him in the air. "Kawaii! B-But what happened, Syaoran?"  
  
"Ultimate..." Syaoran replied in a plain whisper.  
  
"And, Koinaru?! What happened to you? Oh, wait! Ultimate... isn't it? Wow... You look bishounen! And, you, Syaoran, you're the most kawaii toddler I ever seen!" Meirin exclaimed with giddiness.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Koinaru and blushed lightly. Then she looked over to Syaoran and squealed. "Oh my gosh! Syaoran, you'll make me busy!"  
  
Sakura groaned and murmured, "Uh-ohh..."  
  
"Doushite?!" Syaoran said as he looked over to Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't buy any clothes! I will make you them! Uh... Koinaru-kun, if you want I will make you clothes, too!" Tomoyo offered with giddiness, but blushed after she said the name, Koinaru. 'He's gorgeous! More gorgeous than Souwong... But he's really a twelve year old...' Tomoyo thought when she smiled at Koinaru.  
  
Both boys blushed. Souwong tried to hide a laugh. Tomoyo looked away and went over to Sakura and had her eyes filled with stars and asked her for a story, but Sakura said she will later. Surprisingly, Meirin went over to Sakura and hugged her tightly after Tomoyo. Souwong went to her and carefully kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed as if she's going to explode. Tomoyo video taped all of it.  
  
Tomoyo handed out all of the food and drinks from the picnic cloth that have been waiting for almost a day. But they all thought it was still delicious. After they were done, Tomoyo called her body guards and everybody groaned.   
  
The body guards arrived in a flash. Sakura couldn't believe how long the day was. She looked at everyone with happiness. She played with the ends of Syaoran's over sized jacket while Meirin played with Syaoran and Tomoyo fixed up her equipment. Tomoyo told her to relax, so Sakura did what Tomoyo suggested to her. Everybody went in the same position when they arrived at the mountain park, except Koinaru held Sakura and she held Syaoran.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura?!" Touya yelled when she came back.  
  
"Oni-chan!" Sakura yelled back and hugged her older brother.  
  
"You miss me? It's only been two days... I think..." Touya smiled as he looked down at her.  
  
"I know..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Kaijou, I actually missed you, too, you know, calling you 'kaijou'?" Touya smirked.  
  
Sakura released him and kicked his knee.  
  
"Hey what happened to you?!" Touya asked as he held his knee.  
  
"Hoe...? I-I-I..." Sakura hesitantly stuttered.  
  
"Don't tell me... Just get changed and get ready for dinner. Otou-san will come later," Touya explained while she ran up the stairs. He then thought, 'I don't want to know at all... I hope it's nothing like... Iie, that's not my sister... She looks fine, anyway.'  
  
Then there was a doorbell. Touya answered it. It was a little five year old boy in over sized clothes. 'He looks like... Iie, it can't be that Chinese gaki at all!'   
  
The boy looked up at him where he was standing and started speaking first, "Uh... I'm Meirin's brother and her friend has my jacket... Her clothes were torn from the branches..."  
  
Touya glared at him and was shoved aside by Sakura, who has a light green blouse with a pair of beige shorts on.  
  
"Konbonwa, Chibi Syaoran! Here you go!" Sakura said as she tweaked Syaoran's little nose and gave the nicely folded dark green jacket to him. Then he blushed to beet red and went away.  
  
"Is he walking alone?" Touya asked as Sakura waved good-bye and shut the door.   
  
"Iie, of course not! His sister, Meirin, was right there, but I guess Syaoran went to the door first," Sakura replied as she went up stairs again.  
  
"Oh," Touya said.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kero-chan, where are you?" Sakura asked in her room quietly as she could.  
  
"Sakura? You're here! Where were you?! It's difficult without you, you know, since your oni-chan is here. I've noticed you got a whole bunch of cards! I'm proud of you Sakura!" Kero said as he went out of a drawer.   
  
Sakura hugged him tightly when he went out. "I missed you so much, Kero-chan!"  
  
"Really? Heh heh... Wahhh! I missed you, too, and I haven't had food for two days! I miss food, too," Kero said as Sakura put him down on her bed.  
  
"Oh no... I'll give you a lot of food. I just have to be sneaky..." Sakura paused as she heard her brother call for her. "Okay... Ja!"  
  
"Ja-ne..." Kero said as he drooped down on his belly.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, kaijou! Meet Famai!" Touya said as Sakura went in the kitchen. Sakura hurriedly bowed for his welcome then turned dot-eyed at his name. Famai also turned dot-eyed as he saw Sakura. Famai was about tall as Touya's nose. His blonde hair in a pony tail like Koinaru, sky blue eyes, and nice clothing on. He had a dark blue long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. He looked handsome, but of course, he's evil.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura gasped.   
  



	11. Chapter 11 (the real one!! LOL)

Hong Kong Fooey!~ Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer~ Hehehe Yeah... You know!! CLAMP's wonderful ideas and etc. belongs to CLAMP!!   
  
Author's note~ 7/27/2001 story written by~ blue_tuna27 ^_~ Konnonnichiwa!! Hey hey hoo! Here's the next chapter, but (you must read this!! Please ;_;) I'm not going to write for a long time... But I will whenever I get another vacation... O_o Yeah... I know... High school and I picked hard classes... I mean really hard... So I don't get much time of freedom! ;_; Note that I couldn't do much for Dream Stuck, too... Yup... It's pretty intense for me, but not totally!! Hehehe... I'm just telling you this, okay? But please, don't give up reading this ficcie! It's almost to it's finish, too, I think... Yeah.. ^_^ Well, here goes!! Please read the whole thing, and review, if you want, when you're done! Oh yeah! And thank you to those people who R&R'd this fic! *sniff sniff* Also, gomen nasai--- for doing a very bad job on the last chapter... That's what happens when I'm in a rush... Anywayz, go on ahead to my fic--- Hong Kong Fooey! ^_^  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11  
  
At the dinner table, Touya looked at both Famai and Sakura , from right to left of the table, with a grim expression on his face. Sakura didn't talk and kept on staring at her bowl of soup during the whole dinner. She wasn't hungry, since she ate a whole bunch from the picnic. Famai just looked at Sakura the whole time with a surprised facial expression. 'I didn't know that Sakura's last name was Kinomoto and Touya's sibling!' Famai had thought without noticing Touya looking at him and Sakura oddly. He just liked Touya because he's one of those good guys to talk with and also different from other guys. Since his older brother, Kamauin, that was born a few hours before him, is too set on.  
  
"Uh... Okay..." Touya started.   
  
Touya then started talking about Famai while he finally looked up at him, but Sakura didn't listen one bit.  
  
"As you can see, Famai is going to school tomorrow with you! Because Yuki said that the Chinese gaki is here!" Touya said loudly in Sakura's left ear, interrupting her from her other zone she was in during the dinner.   
  
Famai looked startled as he looked at Sakura.  
  
Sakura finally looked up and saw warmness in Famai's cool blue eyes. Before, in her dream she had recently, he was a ruthless hearted man, who didn't care one bit, that is most likely colder than Kamauin himself. But right now, Famai looked sad as if he actually cared.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura spurted out to Famai.  
  
"Huh?" Famai gasped.  
  
Sakura blushed and faked a smile at Famai and Touya, and excused herself upstairs, after sneaking some chocolate cake next to her bowl of soup, while they talked to each other.  
  
Touya shook his head and murmured silently to Famai, "She's getting weirder everyday..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura got her self all ready for bed as she heard Famai going out of her house down below. After taking a shower, drying her self up, putting on her warm, silky, pink pajamas, and brushed her hair dry, she looked for Kero.  
  
Kero went out of his hiding place and asked for food. Sakura pointed to the piece of cake on her desk top.  
  
"Wahh! Arigatou!" Kero said with glee.  
  
Sakura smiled and plopped down on her bed. But then she thought of a tangle of things. 'This weekend have went too long... And I already got this much cards! Tomorrow's school... Famai's going there, being my so-called chaperone... That means Kamauin's going to school, too, in which that could be a possibility. Oh no! Syaoran-kun! Koinaru-kun! He's a little guy now, while Koinaru's a big guy... In a way that's funny... I wonder...' Sakura thought deeply, yet it helped making her asleep. After a few minutes, while Kero ate the piece of cake she brought for him happily, her eyes finally closed.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Want the rest of the Clow Cards? I'll give them to you... Not! As if I have them anyway... We need our Clow mistress," said a voice like Sakura's, but more immature in a way.  
  
All was dark, and Sakura couldn't see anything but blackness in front and around her. She couldn't even see her self. Her eyes started to hurt from seeing everything black in her vision, so she decided to close her eyes from the blinding darkness. She huddled into a ball on the cool hard ground beneath her pajamas. Tears started to form, even though her eyes are closed shut, not from sadness, but her eyes are not used to such darkness.   
  
"You shouldn't of said anything like that. The Clow cards are a part of her," said another voice like Sakura's, but older and more wiser.  
  
"Hai! It's part of her! And she is us!" said a cute voice like Sakura's, but younger.  
  
"It's just that the tenth ultimate have taken memory away! Stupid ultimate!" said the immature one.  
  
"Iie! She was just scared and confused from being released from the black sheep of the Li clan!" said the oldest one.  
  
'Why do they have almost the same voice as me? Who are they? And what are they talking about?' Sakura thought, still in the same position she was in before.  
  
"Hmm... She's here..." said a cold voice, yet once again like Sakura's.  
  
"Sugoi! I want to see her anyway!" said the cute and youngest voice .  
  
"She is still gaining power after 'The Memory' had gotten her... Hmm..." said the oldest voice.   
  
Sakura's ears pricked at each voice that talked. 'There are four of them...' Sakura thought.  
  
"Think, Sakura-san... Think of 'The Light' card... Then you'll get that card. But think hard," said the oldest one.  
  
"Then if you think of that one, think of all the others, too. Remember them, but don't remember how you've caught them. That would be too much for you and, anyway, it wouldn't be healthy for you, that is if use lot more power than you should now. You will have to wait until you catch all the ultimates..." said the immature one.  
  
"We have faith in you, really... I assume, that you don't even know who we are... Anywise, get 'The Light' card out of your mind, right now. Do the same to the others, then you will get them..." explained the cold one.  
  
Sakura nodded, even though she can't see them, but she could hear them perfectly. She could feel the darkness above her closed eye lids. Then 'The Light' came to her mind. "Light! I command you to come to me as I say from the love of the inner core of my heart and the heart of Earth! Release!" Then 'The Light' came as she wished.  
  
"Hai... You did great! Now, think of all the other Clow cards... And you'll receive them at your wish in command..." said the oldest one.  
  
"Don't open your eyes now! We'll help you..." said the youngest one.  
  
Then perfectly together, the whole group of voices, including Sakura's her self, commanded, "Windy, Move, Mist, Wave, Watery, Loop, Voice, Lock, Twin, Little, Time, Jump, Glow, Thunder, Through, Cloud, Song, Snow, Float, Sleep, Firey, Shot, Shield, Fight, Erase, Sand, Return, Dark, Create, Rain, Change, Bubble, Arrow, and Big come to us! Come to your rightful owner, Clow mistress Sakura! Clow cards! Release!"   
  
Still with closed eyes, Sakura felt all the different Clow cards' magics surrounding her in swirls. It seems as if all the cards were found from their loss and happy being found by their owner. Sakura smiled blithely as she felt light sweeping over her and as well as streams of different colors representing the Clow cards' magic enveloping. Part of her, that she has been missing, is back, but she still felt something missing in her heart...  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A warm hand touched her forehead. She felt stiff all over. The big, warm hand went to pat her cheek and went off afterwards.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open a little and saw streams of sun light shining all over her room. It felt like noon. Kero was right beside her, paralyzed in a stuffed animal form. At her bed room door, there stood a tall figure. She figured it was her brother when her eyes focused more.  
  
"O-Oni-chan?" Sakura whispered out hoarsely.  
  
"Huh? You're awake!" Touya said in surprise. There were also tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Sakura asked worriedly. She then sat up as Touya came over and took her in his arms. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kajou... You were asleep for about two and a half weeks," Touya replied.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura screamed. Touya let go of her and rubbed his eyes with his arm.  
  
Then her father came in and hugged her very tightly and kissed her forehead. She never seen her father cry before.  
  
"This was what happened to your mother at the hospital... But you slept with no sickness at all for two and a half weeks..." her father explained sadly.  
  
"I-I can't believe it!" Sakura gasped as she hugged her father back.  
  
"The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with you. You never woke up, anyway," Touya said with an angry tone to his voice.  
  
Sakura then asked, "What about all the home work? My friends?" 'I got to go call Tomoyo!' She thought without saying it out loud.  
  
"Only Tomoyo called and came to see how you were..." Touya replied, obviously hiding something.  
  
"The teachers understand... They'll send you a private tutor..." Fujitaka said with a smile.  
  
Sakura stood up right away and her stomach growled. She noticed that she didn't gone any thinner, but she didn't care. Pale, too, but at least she didn't feel hollow. 'I thought I would look like a dead corpse being asleep that long...' Sakura thought.  
  
"Let's have a big dinner tonight! Can you wait then? Touya, invite your friends over, too. I'd like to see them. You too, Sakura," Fujitaka said with a full voice in a happy note.  
  
"Really?! Sugoi!" Sakura gleamed. It was a Wednesday, a school day, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka? Do you need any help?" Touya asked after a few minutes, when her father left for the college he usually works at to pick up something.  
  
"Hai, watashi daijobu desu wa..." Sakura said with a smile. It's funny for her to see Touya caring for her when he usually annoys her. After that thought, she ushered Touya out of her room and pulled out the clothes she want to wear.  
  
Kero also cried after he dropped down on the floor. He then got up and flew to Sakura to hug her arm. Sakura pulled him off and hugged him to her chest.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream ever!" Sakura started as she released Kero.  
  
"Hmm... Really?" Kero asked.  
  
"Hai, really!" Sakura said as she pulled off her shirt. Without feeling it, all the Clow cards she thought of from the dream, fell to the ground. She couldn't believe this is happening. Right away, Sakura put on a light yellow shirt over herself, as well as changing her pajama pants to a white skirt that blossoms over her hips down to her knees.   
  
"Nani?!" Kero gasped as Sakura picked the Clow cards up. "I guess we need to talk for a long time...  
  
"When ever your brother walks into this room he eats a plate of cookies. He doesn't ever notice that I ate most of them. That's how sad he was... Coming into your room a lot of times, including feeding me... I told you my story, now, tell me yours, beginning at the part where you left all of the sudden for two days..."   
  
Sakura told him everything that happened during the weekend, even the parts with Syaoran alone with her. Kero looked really interested through the whole story. After she was done, Kero stomped on the floor.   
  
"Stupid Chinese gaki!" Kero shouted.  
  
"Shh!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Your dreams are even more interesting, especially the one you just had for two and a half weeks... Well, You got rest of the Clow cards back!"  
  
"I think I know who were the voices... They all have almost the same voice as me... I think they were the four ultimates that I have gotten yesterday! I mean... That day at the mountain park..."  
  
"That does make sense!" Kero responded back.  
  
"Hai! I think the oldest and the maturest voice was 'The Old'; the cutest and the youngest of them all belonged to 'The Young'; the sort of cold voice belonged to 'The Transport'; and the immature voice belonged to 'The Location'. It does make sense, plus, I can feel their power and magic when that matches each of their voices..."  
  
"Sugoi, they were right, even though you haven't much a memory, that was taken by a scared ultimate, that was stolen and released by some baka..."  
  
"I know, Kero-chan... I'm gaining much more power... I could feel it," Sakura said, interrupting Kero's babbling. Then Sakura sat on the floor in a position of hugging her knees as her chin rested on top of them. She also blushed.  
  
"What is it?" Kero asked, puzzled by Sakura's reaction.  
  
"If I forgot who Syaoran-kun is, how can it be, that I had this feeling right when I see his eyes, that I love him right there? I mean... Around three weeks ago... I had this feeling, but it always gave me strength," Sakura said hesitantly.  
  
Kero nodded and replied, "It's not Clow magic, Sakura... It's the magic you have had inside your heart, that you've always had and will have, no matter what happens..."  
  
Sakura hugged Kero again to her cheek and had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kero asked.  
  
"That was beautiful!" Sakura replied as her nose sniffed.  
  
Kero sweat-dropped. Patting Sakura's head, he then said, "Anyway, I need to tell you something really important. It's my other part of my story..."   
  
Brinng... Brinng... Brinng...  
  
Sakura then let go of Kero and ran down stairs to get the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" Sakura gleamed at the phone right after she picked it up from the table top where there's a picture of her mother..  
  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura-chan! You're okay! I'll be there right away!" Tomoyo gleamed on the other side of the line.  
  
Then the phone on that line hanged up. Sakura sweat-dropped and murmured, "That was fast..."  
  
After a few minutes, she looked at the clock above her, which read 1:16, Sakura exclaimed, "Nani?! I thought it was a school day, today!"  
  
"It's a day off for your school..." Touya answered as he put the chicken in the oven. "I'm starting the dinner while otou-san is at the university. You relax..."  
  
"Didn't I have enough relaxation... I..." Sakura responded with a smile on her lips while her hands were on her hips. But she was interrupted by a door bell, so she stood up straight and walked towards the door. "That must be Tomoyo-chan..." She then opened the door and, unexpectedly, she's in someone's arms. It's nobody like Tomoyo.  
  
As in matter of fact, Tomoyo stood behind this tall person with Sakura in his arms, at the door. Touya gagged. It was Syaoran.  
  
"H-How did you turn back?" Sakura whispered lightly so Touya couldn't hear.  
  
"Long story, but I'll tell you later..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Hey! Get your hands off her, you Chinese gaki!" Touya shouted from the kitchen.  
  
Syaoran let go of Sakura and they both blushed.  
  
"How old are you, anyway?" Touya asked Syaoran with a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Fifteen..." Syaoran replied grimly as Touya. 'Sakura's fourteen, so what?' Syaoran thought wondering.  
  
"Hmm... You're pretty good at growing..." Touya said in a sort-of-compliment way; apparently, Syaoran's three inches shorter than Touya. Sakura sweat-dropped while Tomoyo giggled as Syaoran and Touya glared at each other.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Touya-san!" Tomoyo greeted as she fully went in through the door. She didn't want Sakura to be embarrassed from her big brother's reactions to guests of the Kinomoto residence.  
  
"Huh? Oh, konnichiwa, Dadouiji-san..." Touya greeted back.  
  
"Okay, let's go to my room, shall we?" Sakura started when she pulled Syaoran along.   
  
Touya gagged again; worse this time.  
  
"Oni-chan! I have Tomoyo with me!" Sakura exclaimed as she glared at him while she went up the stairs, with Syaoran's hand in hers and Tomoyo's in Sakura's other hand.  
  
"Over protective big brother... You're lucky, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a hint of humor in her voice.  
  
Syaoran smirked. Sakura turned dot-eyed while she let go of their hands and opened the door to her bed room.  
  
"So! Tell me everything while I was asleep," Sakura commanded as she sat down on the floor with her legs and feet covered by her skirt. Tomoyo sat down on Sakura's bed and Syaoran sat across from Sakura in a proper way people usually sit in a home of another person's house, putting his legs and feet beneath himself like Sakura did.  
  
"Tomoyo found an ultimate right next to her painting in her studio... It's a painting of you..." Syaoran started as he looked at Tomoyo encouragingly.  
  
"Hai! It's 'The Normal'... That's what it's called..." Tomoyo explained shortly. All of the sudden, Kero appeared right in her face.  
  
"Kero-chan, shut the door please?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"Hmph! Me do things while you guys talk interesting things!" Kero responded as he shut the door Sakura was pointing to.  
  
"We won't leave you out!" Sakura said with a smile. She then patted her shoulder for Kero to perch up there. When he did, Syaoran and Kero glared at each other like Touya did to him.   
  
"Okay, okay... I'll explain then! I found the card when you were asleep for three days that time. I touched it and I didn't feel any burn that Koinaru and Syaoran talked about... It also followed me around after I've found it. Li-kun said it's because I have no magic present inside me, yet, you're part of my heart...  
  
"Souwong-kun only had a little magic ability in him self, but not enough to use that card, because it's an ultimate, of course, and it's very useful for the problems with Syaoran-kun and Koinaru-kun! Since it's an ultimate, it would take lot of power out of you. Syaoran-kun has the most out of the group, while you were asleep, so he used the ultimate on Koinaru-kun, first... Koinaru-kun turned back to his normal self," Tomoyo explained, but paused after the part where she said Koinaru's name. Sakura and Syaoran were clueless. Tomoyo looked at them both, then continued on, "Oh... Gomen ne! I was lost. Ah heh heh hoh hoh hoh hohhh! Okay, for a few, days after the mountain park weekend, Syaoran didn't went to school. Meirin-chan and Souwong-kun told fake reports for Syaoran-kun at school. Syaoran-kun decided to stay home because of his little form. While he did that he taught a lot to Koinaru-kun! Kawaii ne! Anyway, he decided that Koinaru-kun should go to school at the Tomoeda school we have went for a long tie... But Koinaru-kun didn't want to go until you, well, wake up. We agreed, we understood, but me, Meirin-chan, and Souwong-kun had to go to school because it would of been to suspicious.  
  
"Okay, so a week after those days of boredom, Syaoran-kun changed in to him self with 'The Normal' card, which was three days ago... He had to regain his power to the fullest after he changed Koinaru-kun back to him self, so he could change him self to normal, too, which is why it took a week for him to do so...  
  
"Then, you're awake! I'm so happy!" Tomoyo exclaimed after her long explanation.   
  
Sakura smiled and her face looked dazed in a swirly eyed facial expression, from all the information, that Tomoyo said hastily. Syaoran almost slept on his hand in a crouched position.  
  
"Sakura-chan, can you tell us your story?" Tomoyo asked as Syaoran nodded his head in unison.  
  
"Well, when I just went to sleep... I had this exotic dream! Then when it ended, I woke up. It didn't seem long either..." Sakura started, without noticing that she was looking at Syaoran's eyes the whole time. But then she just noticed that Syaoran blushed most of the time. Tomoyo giggled when Sakura looked down from Syaoran's handsome fiery amber-brown eyes. Then she started explaining her dream with highly detail. After she was done, she let out a puff of air. "Anyway, why didn't Meirin-chan, Souwong-kun, and Koinaru-kun come? I miss them already, even though it just felt like as if just one night have gone by..."   
  
"Hmm... I just came along and saw Tomoyo, so I decided to talk to her and..." Syaoran started, but Tomoyo interrupted him.  
  
"Iie! Li-kun walked here by his own free will! I just came at the same time... Actually, he didn't want me to tell you this when you're awake, but... Please, Syaoran-kun, please!" Tomoyo said hastily.  
  
"Hmm..." Syaoran said as he wondered off to a different zone.  
  
"I'll take that as an "okay"! Sakura-chan, he actually came every day after school... Even when he was a little guy. Meirin-chan came with him all the time, so Touya won't pester them around... And, of course, I came, too, but at different times. Souwong-kun just stayed at Li-kun's place and kept watch. Ohohohoh! I think he's afraid of your big brother," Tomoyo explained.  
  
Sakura's emerald green eyes softened and were getting watery from thinking how much her friends really cared for her. Then, unexpectedly, Sakura hugged the zoned out Syaoran around his waist across the floor from where she sat, to him. Then Tomoyo came to them and hugged them both after Syaoran got confused and blushed to beet red.  
  
"Ohhh! I love you both!" Tomoyo gleamed.  
  
Syaoran looked surprised by being surrounded by two of the girls' arms. Sakura giggled and choked on some tears, that fell down her face, while Kero hung onto her shirt.  
  
"Sakura! Ahh!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Shh!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned to hug Tomoyo back.   
  
When she did so, Kero jumped off and turned out to be flat on Syaoran's stomach. Syaoran then pulled him off and smiled awkwardly at him.  
  
"I missed you, too, Kero... Seriously..." Syaoran said as he put Kero on Sakura's desk top. After he got Kero turned around, not facing Syaoran himself, Syaoran then flicked Kero's tail. In a fast movement, Kero responded back with a bite on Syaoran's forefinger. Before Syaoran could shout from the pain, hastily, Sakura went in very close to him and closed his mouth with her hand. Kero laughed evilly up at him and gave Syaoran a dirty look afterwards. Tomoyo shook her head and went to Sakura's bed to sit and watch the scene before her. Tomoyo hid a smile underneath her hand, but no one seem to notice. Kero didn't notice anything between Sakura and Syaoran, even though he's getting impatient of what ever is going on. Syaoran was right there, right next to the desk, with Sakura's hand on his mouth. Sakura's nose barely touched Syaoran's chest, while his chin touched Sakura's hair, while their feet barely touched each other by an inch. His own fiery amber-brown eyes gazed down at Sakura's emerald green ones, while is forefinger bled after Kero let go when Sakura covered his mouth. Syaoran's other hand, that didn't get bit, touched Sakura's hand and pulled it gently off his mouth. Sakura just gazed at his eyes, as if she's stuck on the spot. He then started moving his head downwards to hers to have his mouth leveled with hers. Unexpectedly, Sakura, herself closed her eyes, waiting for her love to cease his lips to hers. 'Like that dream I had once before...' Sakura thought while she could feel Syaoran's mouth breath apart from her own.  
  
"Sakura... Nani?!" Touya exclaimed while he barged in to Sakura's room.  
  
"Kinomoto-san! Hohohohoh... It's nothing what you're thinking of... We're playing a game that's all... A guessing game where you have to whisper in each other's ears!" Tomoyo said with all the causality she got.  
  
Stuck, Syaoran and Sakura blushed to crimson. Touya looked at Sakura's hand in the air by her ear, in which Syaoran is holding right now.  
  
"Hmph... Whatever..." Touya responded with a scowled look on his face. "Well, anyway, our otou-san wanted you two to join us for dinner... You don't have to, if you don't want to, Chinese gaki."  
  
"Oni-chan! My friends, Tomoyo-chan and SYAORAN-KUN will join us for dinner..." Sakura said after she saw Tomoyo nodding her head while Syaoran glared at Touya. 'I take that as a yes...' Sakura thought with sarcasm when she looked at Syaoran's scowled look on his face.  
  
Touya smirked, but his eyes softened when he saw something mixed together in his sister's ethereal like emerald green eyes. Both sorrow and confusion was shown, but hard to see. 'It looks as if she's missing a whole lot of her life...' Touya thought with a confused look.  
  
Out of twilight zone, Sakura waved a hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Nani?" Touya started.  
  
"You've been standing like that for about a minute..." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh... Well... Otou-san is here!" Touya said hastily when he heard the door down below open and got closed shut. Looking away from Sakura's eyes, he went out, closing the bed room door shut behind him.  
  
"Weird..." Sakura stated.  
  
Syaoran still blushed and had his sitting position straight next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo giggled as Sakura turned her head to look at something interesting, but it's just a math book, so she wouldn't meet Syaoran's face.  
  
"Anyway, did you see Famai and Kamauin at school?" Sakura asked without meeting Syaoran's eyes.   
  
"Iie, not at all... Doushite?!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"My brother wanted Famai to walk with me to school that night..." Sakura responded as she looked down at her feet.   
  
Syaoran gagged forward.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo said with no expression.  
  
Sakura smiled and waved her hands. "If they go to our school, so what? It doesn't matter... Just act yourselves, okay?" Sakura said with an awkward smile.  
  
Syaoran crossed his arms and looked up at Sakura with an odd look. Tomoyo elbowed Syaoran to tell him to go by Sakura's ways. In a way, she's right. Afterwards, they both nodded and stood up to follow Sakura down stairs.  
  
"What about the others, Syaoran-kun? Oh... Yukito-san is here. Famai and Kamauin?!" Sakura gasped.  
  
Syaoran hugged Sakura from the behind, around her waist, to get her back. Tomoyo also took Sakura back by her arm. Kamauin and Famai knows that they're here. What is odd is that Yukito looked sick and he's turning blue. When the trio stood at the spot, Sakura's father noticed them from the kitchen. Syaoran and Tomoyo let go of Sakura right away, because it would look suspicious to her father. Then Fujitaka smiled and led them to the dinner table. After he did so, he went back to the kitchen. Without looking at Kamauin and Famai, Sakura ran to the table to Yuki.  
  
"Yukito-san, come with me. You look sick," Sakura started right away as she pulled Yuki up out of his chair. Everyone else looked at Sakura cluelessly, except Touya, who stood up with a worried expression on his face while Famai and Kamauin just looked at Yuki with no facial expressions what so ever. So to Sakura's relief, it means that they don't know that Yuki is actually the human form, that hides Yue.  
  
Sakura smiled and calmly said, "It's alright. I'll take care of him." Unexpectedly, Yuki nodded.   
  
Touya nodded back and sat back down on his chair.  
  
Then Sakura took him by putting one arm around his waist and his arm over her right shoulder. Tomoyo did the same to the other side of Yuki. Syaoran opened the bath room door for them upstairs.  
  
In bursting light as they touched the front point of the bathroom. Syaoran pushed Yuki into the bathroom right away, on the toilet seat and closed the door immediately. Expected, Yuki changed into Yue, while Yuki sat on the covered toilet seat. Sakura bend her back forward to hug Yue to her chest, while her arms supported his head. Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at her oddly. 'Nani? Why is Sakura holding Yue like that? She remembers Yue? Or... Yuki? Some of her memory came back, but she still doesn't know her past with Tomoyo... And me... The ultimates! It makes sense! They're getting to more levels of having some of her memory back!' Syaoran thought with a smile, that made his eyes soften. Tomoyo then looked at him and smiled, too, for she knew why Syaoran's smiling.  
  
"Clow mistress, those two..." Yue started. He didn't look sick anymore. So Sakura let him go. Yue looked surprised, but then he went serious as usual. 'She lost her memory, but remembered me? She's gaining more power by those ultimates... ' Yue thought.   
  
"Don't worry about them! They're nothing compared to us!" Sakura said with confidence.  
  
Yue turned his head to Syaoran with his icy blue eyes piercing Syaoran's own fiery amber-brown eyes. Syaoran then frowned.  
  
"Take care of our Clow mistress... You're the one of all Hong Kong's descendents of Clow Reed..." Yue said in a serious tone.  
  
Sakura blushed a little and looked at Syaoran. he was worse. Syaoran nodded his beet red head with unison. Tomoyo giggled once again. Then Yue looked at Tomoyo and said, "Our Clow mistress also needs you, for you are her best friend..."  
  
Tomoyo blushed a little and nodded, calmer than Syaoran is. lastly, Yue looked at Sakura and changed back to Yuki on the toilet seat.  
  
"Huh? Oh... I feel much better. Arigatou, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, Syaoran-san," Yuki said as he stood up to open the door. They all nodded in reply and went down stairs after him.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Touya asked as Yuki sat down on his chair he, had sat down on before.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu desu wa!" Yuki replied with a smile.  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura gasped with dotted eyes. "It's already 9:00 p.m.?!"   
  
Then Syaoran pulled her arm to get her back. For some reason, nobody noticed Syaoran doing this a lot.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... Your long sleep is normal. It's the time that isn't... Time has gone by really fast by sorcery... And you know by who. I think Yue knows that, too... Tomoyo doesn't know and it's better if a person with no magic ability knows this. The reason why I didn't sleep as much as you is because of Meirin... Even Souwong and Koinaru had to be used to the time. But I guess your brother and father didn't try hard enough to wake you up... Afterall, you do have lot of power. And, plus, that dream took the whole time of your sleep, like you have said... That stuffed animal knows, but I guess he didn't tell you yet... Souwong told me that he called our house. Yeah..." Syaoran explained clearly in her ear as Tomoyo went to the table.  
  
Sakura turned around, getting her arm out of Syaoran's grip. She smiled and said , "Well, now I know... I had a wonder why about my sleep and dream, that seemed pretty short taking two and a half weeks."  
  
Syaoran smiled warmly and looked towards the dinner table. The guests were leaving already. Kamauin caught Syaoran's eye and he smiled an evil grin. Then Fujitaka walked up to them.  
  
"You haven't eat anything at all this while. time has gone by fast... Since Touya's friends are leaving, you guys get to have your dinner," Fujitaka nicely offered.  
  
They all nodded their heads while Touya went to clean up the table. Tomoyo and Syaoran decided to help while Sakura and her father talked to eachother. Touya and the two remaining guests wanted Sakura and her father to rest.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After the dinner that ended around 11:00 p.m., Syaoran and Tomoyo were heading out the door after saying thankyous to Fujitaka and Touya.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad that you're okay... Call me anytime, okay?" Tomoyo said to Sakura.  
  
"Hai, of course, Tomoyo-chan! Oyasumi nasai!" Sakura replied with a full smile.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she went into her body guards' luxurious vehicle.  
  
At the porch, Sakura stared up at the moon light while Touya and Syaoran had their last glaring routine. Finally, after a few minutes, Syaoran went out the door to Sakura. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura asked as she stared up at the night sky. Syaoran nodded, even though Sakura wasn't looking.  
  
"So...? Are you going or not?" Sakura asked with a giggle.  
  
Syaoran blushed a little, in which was hidden by the shadows on his face, and pulled her towards him without anybody watching; especially Touya.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura started quietly as her heart started to beat really fast amongst the vibration of her veins.   
  
"It's my turn now..." Syaoran said warmly, yet in a strangely calm way, that Sakura never heard his voice like that before.  
  
"And what is that?" Sakura asked cluelessly as she held up her head to look up at him.  
  
Afterward, he kissed her nose softly and made Sakura's ears turn red and her skin turned prickly, yet it felt good and warm inside her body, also that she's in Syaoran's arms. After a few minutes of her heart wanting to escape from its place, Syaoran then released her and tweaked her nose. Afterwards, Syaoran went off down the steps to the side walk.  
  
"I'm not a five yr. old anymore!" Syaoran gleamed happily.  
  
Sakura smiled with a zealous hint, while she stood at the same spot. She then remembered when she kissed and tweaked little five yr. old Syaoran's cute little nose a couple of times. Now, Syaoran's not little anymore and, now, he's dashingly handsome as ever before.  
  
"Okay... I guess that makes us even," Sakura said after that thought.  
  
Syaoran smiled back and Sakura felt as if her legs were melting all along from staring into his now mystical and mischievous, yet handsome, fiery, amber-brown eyes.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, kawaii Sakura!" Syaoran said after he noticed that a few minutes have been spent by them staring at each other.  
  
"Oh... Oyasumi nasai, bishounen Syaoran-kun!" Sakura responded with glee.  
  
After their "good-nights" to each other, both Sakura and Syaoran laughed together.  
  
"You need to go, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said in the middle of her laughing.  
  
"Oh, okay... Well, good dreams!" Syaoran said after he stopped laughing.  
  
"Hai... You too," Sakura said. 'I can't leave him be! Doushite?! Of course! I've had always loved...' Sakura thought deeply.  
  
"Well, see you at school tomorrow..." Syaoran said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Sakura looked back at him then she ran towards him. She hugged Syaoran from his back and Syaoran turned around in her circle of arms. Then Sakura put her head fit against his chest, while his arms went tight around her waist. Then she released him a bit after he responded with a hug back, and tip-toed to level with him, but Syaoran got there first by picking her up off the ground and gazed at her emerald green eyes once more. Sakura smiled her usual cute smile and kissed Syaoran's nose. Afterwards, Sakura went down on her feet. Syaoran walked backwards a few feet away from her and stopped, while he put his hand on to his nose.   
  
"Why can't I admit it...? It seems as if something's telling me I have to wait..." Syaoran thought out loudly. Then his ears turned red like Sakura's.  
  
"I-It's okay..." Sakura whispered lightly.  
  
Syaoran then gripped her arm once again from his feet distance.  
  
"Iie... It isn't..." Syaoran whispered back.  
  
Unexpectedly, a little burst of bright, white light went in the center between Sakura and Syaoran. It then stopped there and changed into a card form as the light dimmed a little. Sakura and Syaoran stared at it and didn't move a muscle, even if the card-going-to-be is blinding them with it's brightness. But as the time go by and they were standing still the whole while, the light dimmed more.   
  
When the light vanished, they looked at it from the same position they were before. The card perfectly balanced on Syaoran's hand, while it held Sakura's wrist. Assumed to be an ultimate, at the bottom it read, "The Love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Hong Kong Fooey~Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer~ I hope minna-san haven't forget, since I haven't written for a long time... O_ Incase you did, just look in the other chapters' disclaimers. Hehehe...  
  
Author's Note~ written by~blue_tuna27 Date~10/10/2001 ^_^ Hehehe... No long time read Hong Kong Fooey! huh? GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
NAAAAAASSSSSSAAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! Wahhh... Seriously... Too busy like magicalcritter42, yet, somehow she wrote more than me. I guess I've been lazy lately, too. But that isn't all I do for living--- writing fanfictions. I draw a lot, too. To write more I have to get my head out of drawing and attempt myself to write, like I just did right now. Hehehehe... ^_^; *sweat-drop* By the way, arigatou to those who have e-mailed me, gave me reviews, or contacted me the other way. Whew... I have to write the other fanfiction, too--- Dream Stuck!!! AHHH!!! I'm soooo busy, but now I have school off for about two weeks and I guess I wouldn't be fooling around much. Heh heh heh hehhhhhhhh... Oh yeah!! I have a lot of Author's Notes!! They will be in parenthesis. I hope they won't annoy ya'!! Just for your "BEWARE"!! I hope you CCS/whatever fans like this chapter!!! I try my best to make you guys pleased!! ;_; Thanks for caring to read this anywayyyyy!!! ^______^  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 12  
  
On the porch of Sakura's house, Syaoran and Sakura stood there very silent, looking down at the new ultimate card, 'The Love,' now held in Sakura's hand. It started to get breezy at the mid of the night, which gave Sakura chills down her spine, wanting to be in Syaoran's arms. Being in Syaoran's arms always felt so dreamy to her.  
  
"Syaoran...?" Sakura said as she held the card in her now sweaty hand among the coolness of the midnight breeze.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran responded. A sudden powerful breeze came to them and his hair strands in his face were playing with the rhythm of the wind. Sakura's light brownish-auburn hair blew into his face as she looked up at him with serene green eyes, since they were that close for her hair to do so. Her hair felt like fresh and shimmering silk brushing against his skin. 'She's so beautiful and great altogether... She's also the cure to all of my deep thoughts... Everything about her made me in love with her since we were eleven... I'm going to get her memory back no matter what! I love her so deeply, that my heart hurts...' Syaoran thought deeply as usual. Like he had said before, Sakura interrupted his thoughts. That made him smile, but Sakura didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I-I..." Sakura started with hesitation overcoming her.  
  
"You need to get some sleep. Um... Uh... See you tomorrow!" Syaoran stammered as his nose turned red amongst his now pale skin from the cold; which made him out of the daydreaming stage. Sakura also noticed that his ears were turning red. Syaoran then patted her hand that held 'The Love' card, and practically flew off without Sakura getting to respond to him.  
  
Sakura stood there at the porch silently, watching Syaoran running home. She then slightly touched her nose where Syaoran had kissed her and turned back to the house with 'The Love' ultimate card in hand.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura ran a hand through her hair that was down all day, since she was late at getting up for school, again, to do anything to her hair. She was tired already and she had been sleeping for two weeks, too, but she was glad that no one talked or nagged about that. Sitting in her last period class' assigned desk next to Tomoyo's, Sakura thought deeply after putting her school bag down. 'Syaoran... I'm glad that I've went through this long day so far. But if I'm so hyped through my vines and even had felt like hiding somewhere whenever he comes close or of being in sight, then why do I have a sad feeling that all he had said today was, "Good morning..." or, "Hi..."? Well, I was even worse...' Sakura thought, biting her lip and sweat-dropping to herself.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's funny expression and was interrupted when Souwong and Meilin walked in. 'Where's Syaoran?' Tomoyo thought as she waved to Meilin and Souwong. Finally, before the tardy bell, Syaoran walked in the class letting out a puff of air. Tomoyo cleared her throat and stopped Sakura from hiding under her desk. Souwong couldn't stop laughing. He then stopped at Sakura's desk and smiled at her with a red face. Sakura's heart was racing--- she's happy all over again. She smiled back at Syaoran with soft emerald eyes. Meilin gave an awkward look to Sakura as she pulled Syaoran away from gazing at Sakura so obviously, that it would be embarrassing for both Sakura and him. Syaoran fell into his seat before the last period teacher came in.  
  
"Minna-san, I've a few announcements to make," the teacher began. He looked awkwardly at Sakura's and Syaoran's faces, that were dazed and happy. After a few looks at them, the teacher continued on speaking, "And school's going to be over like the other school in the districts, so there's only twenty minutes left!"  
  
Everybody in the class room were rejoicing with bunch of usual yapping, clapping, and some fooling around. Sakura and her friends all let out of a puff of air.  
  
To get everybody's attention, the teacher loudly cleared his throat. "It doesn't mean that you all have free time! Work on your homework (Author's Note: O_o KGhheee)! I have more announcements... We'll have two foreign exchange students that said they were coming from Hong Kong. Only for today, though, because this class is lower than where they were supposed to be at. But that class they were supposed to be going to was the junior class that went on a field trip..."  
  
Sakura looked back at Syaoran. Syaoran was looking at her and brushed a hair strand from her face. They both blushed when everybody was looking at them for those certain seconds. Sakura whooshed and sat upright back into her original position. Syaoran did the same.  
  
"Hai... That's what you supposed to do, Kinomoto-san and Li-san... You supposed to l-i-s-t-e-n. Okay, back to our announcements, minna-san! Respect them as if they're your friends and as you supposed to respect any of the teachers.  
  
"Their names are, uh, let's see.... Li Famai and Li Kamauin! Ahh... The same family as you are Li-san. So many of them! Are you related, Li Syaoran?" the teacher said with mockery at the end.  
  
"Have no idea, Sobuketa-sensei," Syaoran replied with a face turning blue. 'What's with this teacher?' Syaoran thought as he glared to himself, seeing past Sakura's head.  
  
"Aww... That's too bad. I've really thought so... Okay, you may walk in now!" the teacher told the shadows now seeable from the window. The two foreign exchange students walked like they were big and high ranked amongst them and the students in the class as little pawns. All of the girls gasped, except those who knew them (Author's note: *hint hint* *blink blink*). Kamauin and Famai were smiling as if they won money. The boys just blankly look at Kamauin and Famai and were wondering who or what they're glancing at. Sakura. They all groaned at the fact that they'd never can have her.   
  
For a second, without anybody noticing, Famai looked at Tomoyo with awkwardness that his nose twitched. 'She's beautiful! A different beautiful than what Sakura is, though...' Famai thought. Kamauin winked at Sakura.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were turning bluer and bluer every second while Souwong and Meilin were turning pale. Tomoyo was trembling with fear like Meilin and Souwong were. But Sakura and Syaoran didn't seem to be scared. They seem to be very angry. That's why she likes Koinaru a lot. He reminds her of her favorite heroine and hero, Sakura and Syaoran (Author's note: Ah-ha!! For those who've asked what's with Tomoyo and Koinaru!There's your answer! Heh heh hehhh... Tricked you there! Just kidding! ^_^).  
  
Kamauin frowned at all of the noise over him and Famai and felt really impatient--- he wanted things to get going. He snapped his fingers and time stopped except the blue and confused Syaoran and Sakura in their desks. Everybody was gone, except Meilin, Tomoyo, Souwong, and those who weren't stopped by time. Then they both stood up right away, holding each other's arms.  
  
"Damn it! I forgot that 'He' has sorcery in himself!" he yelled at the spite of himself to Famai. Famai shrugged and smiled evilly, but the sad look from Sakura's face, that let out of all of the blueness like Syaoran's, was unbearable, so he looked away from her. "Don't worry, my Card mistress... Everybody's okay. I just sped up time only in this class room and stopped it in this class room. All of the other people of this boring school are just home, not harmed at all. Your friends there are just asleep. Time is going on now..." Kamauin explained to Sakura when he saw the anger in Sakura's eyes. Surprised at himself, he just noticed how bad he feels when Sakura looks at him like as if he were a plague to her life. Maybe he is...  
  
'Whatever, Kamauin... Anyway... What kind of power does he have?! He's getting more powerful! How can I prevent him to do all of these disastrous things...?' Syaoran thought to himself with a frown, staying at ease. From this thought he held onto Sakura's arms tighter. Sakura looked up at him with those pretty eyes again and just noticed that they were holding each other's arms. She didn't say anything so that she won't ruin the comfort of Syaoran's hold on her arms.  
  
Within unnoticeable seconds, Famai walked up to her and Syaoran, avoiding their eyes, and touched Syaoran's hands that were holding Sakura by her arms. It was icy as heck. Syaoran didn't know it was coming out like that. Syaoran let go of Sakura fiercely, pushing her slightly out of Famai's reach. Yet, it didn't do good enough. Kamauin went behind Sakura and caught her as Syaoran's legs froze in place with   
some sort of magic one of the two "foreign exchange students" used, that went extremely fast for him to sense.  
  
"What the...?!" Syaoran gasped as Sakura struggled to get out of Kamauin's tight grasp helplessly. 'Why are they so hard to sense?!' Syaoran thought in anger.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as Famai hit behind Syaoran's head with a powerful punch. All went blank as blood spurt out from his nose; all he knew was that he was knocked unconscious in a cheap way, out of Sakura's reach...  
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Twenty minutes later at Tomoeda...  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Hey, kid, watch the road and get out of the way!" yelled one old grump in a chipped brown painted car.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Woah, watch out, baka!" said a lady with an Osaka accent in a new looking, red sports car.  
  
Koinaru ignored them and just walked through the streets. He was used to the country side in Hong Kong. If he wanted to protect Sakura, then he has to stick with busy streets of Japan. It was supposed to be peaceful around school areas around the Tomoeda district, but people are going home from school and work at this hour. School for him was just over about five minutes ago and he's walking to the high school to meet his friends: Meilin, Souwong, Syaoran, and the lovely Card mistress. 'I'm just two years younger than most of them... Just Syaoran and Souwong are fifteen. So what? Why do I feel so short, small, young, and a baby to them...?' Koinaru thought deeply as he walked, stopped, and walked to the school where his friends go to. He then sweat-dropped at the thought rewinding and playing in his head. His friends were like family to them--- they are, except kawaii Sakura, Souwong as a third cousin, kawaii Tomoyo, and kawaii Meilin doesn't know him much in family wise. But what he meant by "family" was a real family, not specifically, but mentally. Compared to his sixth grade peers at Tomoeda elementary, he's more mature and intelligent, but not all that social.   
  
He looked behind him from sensing suspicious presence behind him. Two girls from his school, told by their uniforms, were hiding giggles. One girl had freckles all over her face and had pretty brown eyes, with long, curly, dark brown hair. The other girl was pretty cute with light blue eyes, two strawberry blonde braids at each side of her head, and red cheeks. Koinaru then stopped walking; he could sense that they stopped walking, too. Blushing to himself, he kept on walking as casually he can. He looked behind him again and they were glaring at him. This made him totally confused. He cocked up his eyebrows and looked forward again, but to his surprise there's another girl two inches away from him. To his relief in a way, he then knew that the two girls behind him were glaring at the girl in front of him. But why are they glaring at her?   
  
"Huh?" Koinaru peeped as he looked at the girl in front of him. A few freckles speckled on her cheeks; he could see them closely for he's really close to her. Big and lovely hazel nut colored eyes, with golden specks in them, gazing up at Koinaru's eyes were like swimming in a cappuccino. She had very short dark red hair to her ears, that were shorter than Meilin's. Making her even prettier, the girl has lot of hair on her head like Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meilin.  
  
"Gomen nasai..." the girl said with no feeling shown in her expression.  
  
"There's that freak girl again," said the girl with the pretty brown eyes behind Koinaru, that are now mean looking. When Koinaru turned around to see the two once giggling girls, she doesn't look all that pretty anymore since her face was distraught with stupid anger.  
  
"What is she doing here anyway? Let's go..." said the other girl with strawberry blonde braids. Her high cheek bones were set and her eyes were like ones of a snake.  
  
Koinaru looked back at the new girl and still there's no expression on her face, then he looked at the high school a few blocks away from where they were standing. He then can hear the two girls behind him run away. The girl in front of him looked surprised when he looked down at her, for she was tall as the tip of his nose. From being this close to her, he could feel her warmth, her smell of strawberry shampoo or conditioner, and hear her soft breathing.  
  
"You're not going to run away?" the oddly beautiful girl asked hopefully. Now, Koinaru's glad to see different expressions on her face, for some apparent reason...  
  
"Uh... Well, I was going to go there," Koinaru stammered, pointing to Sejou High. 'Why am I acting so stupid?! That's not the answer she's looking for!' Koinaru thought with ears turning red.  
  
Koinaru wasn't sure he was just imagining that she was about to laugh, but there was that surprised look on her face again.   
  
"Y-Yeah... Well, ja-ne! See you tomorrow at school whenever I see you!" Koinaru stammered again, walking as if his legs were blocks towards the high school.  
  
"M-Matsu!" the girl stammered as she watched him go away.  
  
He stopped in the middle of the road and she ran to and stopped where he was standing.  
  
"Hmm?" Koinaru mumbled with a questioning look on his red face.  
  
"I-I... Can I come with you?" the girl asked deliberately.  
  
"Uh... Sure, whatever you want to do," Koinaru answered with confusion sweeping over his mind. Her creamy cappuccino-like eyes confuses him. She seems confused, too. 'Who is she, anyway? Why was she called "Freak Girl"?' Koinaru thought as he started walking to the school with the girl following him along the middle of the street. "Who are you anyway?" Koinaru asked as clearly as he can when he stopped after about two seconds of walking. He then turned around to meet her eyes again to listen to her response.  
  
"My name's Mizuki Keimie. Um... What's yours?" the girl whose name is Keimie replied as she stopped, too.  
  
"Oh, my name's Li Koinaru. It's nice to meet you, Keimie," Koinaru answered. They both smiled at each other and then there's that surprised expression on her face again.  
  
BEEP! BEEP!   
  
"GAAHHHH! Watch out!" Koinaru shouted as he leaped and grabbed hold of Keimie's waist when she froze in place. Fortunately, they both got to safety after Koinaru leaped with Keimie in his arms by whirling on the ground to the ledge of the sidewalk, that borders the road. Keimie and Koinaru were on the rough ground, embracing each other for their precious lives; breathing really hard in raspy breaths. Keimie could feel the heart beating in Koinaru's chest and Koinaru could feel her shaking and her comforting warmth. They were both totally surprised: One thing that Koinaru's surprised about was that she didn't even scream or cry like most girls do; she's one of those rare girls like Sakura; The things she's surprised about is the experience of almost getting run-overed, being saved by a charming and courageous boy, that proves him he's no coward, and that of being this close to him. 'I've almost gotten run-overed three times and now this?!' Koinaru thought with a sigh. She hugged him even tighter, closing her eyes--- she felt like sleeping right now; it is so like a dream to her.   
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" Koinaru asked Keimie.  
  
Keimie looked up at him in surprise on the ground. They were both hugging each other tightly and weren't noticing what they were doing those couple of minutes. It was the matter of having an experience of almost getting killed and having life considered precious. This time Koinaru had that kind of surprised look, that Keimie usually has. Koinaru's ears turned red as beets, fully grown and fresh from the ground. Then they cocked their heads toward a sound from high-heeled shoes walking to them a short distance away. Keimie, unexpectedly let go of Koinaru and stood up brushing herself off. She picked up her school bag that was somehow thrown onto the sidewalk she was on before she followed Koinaru and helped him up from his place on the rough ground. They were both pretty dirty from the paved ground. Koinaru gave her a lopsided grin and she lopsidedly grinned too. She looked red in the ears as well.  
  
The lady front of Keimie took off her sunglasses and laughed to herself, "Hohohoho... You are so much like Li Syaoran! And you're not of course, but some connection between you and Syaoran is very strong. Some entrance to power inside you is getting closer. You twist things around even if you don't notice it... You'll figure it all out sooner or later."  
  
'Huh?' Koinaru thought. Even Keimie was confused by this. Koinaru then took in her features to tell Syaoran and maybe Sakura about this. The lady was tall with long red hair nicely tied up in a ponytail, mature looking, simply beautiful, and very mysterious through out her serene red eyes with golden specks. She had on a sophisticated white suit with a pink shirt shown from the deep slit opening of the white coat, a white skirt down past her knees, and white high-heeled shoes. The lady smiled the whole time when he was observing her. She laughed again and held out her hand to shake hands in a friendly way. "Gomen nasai if that was all too sudden and scary... My name's Mizuki Kaho! I see that you've met my adoptive daughter, Keimie. What's your name?"   
  
Koinaru looked down at Keimie and thought, 'Sugoi... I thought Mizuki-san was Keimie's mother at first. There's something special about both of them. I wonder what... I wonder if Sakura and Syaoran knows her... I never thought that Keimie was adopted... It's none of my business anyway.' Koinaru flushed and decided to speak or respond to the smiling Mizuki-san; he took the hand she offered and shook, releasing about three seconds later.  
  
"His name's Li Koinaru, Kaho-chan! He saved mYY..." Keimie said with a smile, but got pinched on the arm by Koinaru. Then she frowned at Koinaru.   
  
"Nandemonai! Heh heh hehhhhhh..." Koinaru said with a sweat-drop.   
  
Mizuki Kaho smiled anyway and said, "It's alright. I could tell." Then she tweaked both Keimie's and Koinaru's noses, rubbing black stuff off of her fingers afterwards. She still smiled. Keimie and Koinaru sweat-dropped.   
  
"Er... Gomen, demo... I have to go," Koinaru told Kaho.  
  
"Oh! Of course. Here, give this to Li Syaoran for me, please... Ja-ne!" she said as she gave him the envelope. He then heard her say under her breath, "Our Card Mistress haven't written me for a long time..." She then smiled down at him and went off with a wave of a hand, saying good bye. Keimie went after her, but stopped when Koinaru went the other way.  
  
"Koinaru-kun!" Keimie yelled out so Koinaru could hear her, since he was across the street. A sudden breeze of air played with her silky and dark red hair. Koinaru then turned around from his place across the street to look at her. He could see no cute freckles on her cheeks, since they're far away to see, but he noticed redness coming to her cheeks. Again, she looked oddly beautiful even if she's dirty from that whirl around the tarred road with him.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" Koinaru stammered once again.  
  
"A-Arigatou..." Keimie said with another shade of red on her cheeks. They both smiled at each other and Keimie waved her hand good-bye to him. Koinaru waved back and went back to his walking.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Syaoran! Souwong, Meilin, Tomoyo, wake up! Please, wake up!" Koinaru yelled as loud as he can. He even shouted in their ears, slapped their faces, and pulled their hair with his teeth, except Tomoyo's and Meilin's.  
  
"Huh...?" Meilin mumbled slitting open her eyes. "Koinaru?"  
  
"Meilin?!" Koinaru replied.  
  
"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! What happened?! What happened?! What happened?!" Meilin screamed as she jumped up in the air.  
  
'I guess she's awake...' Koinaru thought to himself with a sweat drop.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh... Stop that, Meilin..." Souwong hoarsely whispered.  
  
"I need to video tape Sakura more often... Oh, and dresses..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"Meilin..." Koinaru groaned, sweat-dropping at the fact that Meilin could wake them up with not much trouble and that he did. But Syaoran didn't give any sign of waking up. Koinaru went to Syaoran and slapped his face back and forth. It hurts him to do it because this is a really wise and good-hearted young man and the throne like person of the Li clan he's slapping right now. But he has a bad idea that Sakura's kidnapped.  
  
"Can you just wait?!" Syaoran scowled.  
  
Koinaru glared at him and looked around the room. 'Syaoran doesn't know what's going on now; he's not to his senses...' Koinaru thought to himself with a surprised expression. Syaoran looked really pale and cold. He looked dead, but still charming. Then Koinaru had an idea. He'll just talk what's true, or ask big questions.  
  
Koinaru cleared his throat and finally asked purposely deliberate, loud, and clear, "Where's S-a-k-u-r-a? Do you know a woman named M-i-z-u-k-i K-a-h-o?"  
  
There, Syaoran flew out of his seat. He banged on one of the desks in the class room, that was of last period's, cursed in forbidden Chinese, and barely cried because he failed to save Sakura. 'I guess he finally got to his senses...' Koinaru thought as he watched Syaoran doing this. Meilin watched him, too. Souwong and Tomoyo were looking down at their feet.  
  
"What's with Mizuki-san?" Syaoran asked when he calmed down.   
  
Koinaru went into his dirty bag, that was just new, and took out an envelope. He then gave it to Syaoran. "Here. She told me to give you this," Koinaru replied.  
  
Syaoran looked surprised and opened the envelope. Inside was a picture and a letter. He then read the letter to himself before looking at the picture.  
  
Dear Li Syaoran,  
  
We were never in speaking terms ^_^, but to me you are a good friend. How are you doing anyway? I know about Sakura. There's an evil force out there that involves with Clow-san and two other creations he have made. You may already met them, but I hope you've met "him". There's a girl and a boy, that's for sure. Find him before Kamauin figures out about him. I've found Keimie at an orphanage. ^_^ Just take good care of Sakura at the best you can. I believe in you. Say hi to Meilin for me! (Syaoran: sweat-drop) Oh yeah, say hi to Keroberos, too ^_^. (Syaoran: @_@) Here's a picture of Keimie. She's the child that Clow-san made confidentially. She was considered a creation. There was another creation, but he was given to his mother's side of the family, your family. Surprising, yes. I might not make any sense, but when they are part of Kamauin and Famai's ways and the secret ultimate cards, that I believe you have most of them ^_^. Just telling you this. Don't worry about it. You'll figure it all out soon. Oh yeah! Don't tell anybody about this letter and don't show the picture to anybody, either. It could lead to something bad... Don't even show it to Sakura. You must understand. ^_^ Well, I guess that's it for now. Just telling you things for you are the main role of Kamauin's play. (Syaoran: ......) ^_^ Good-bye! And have a good time, where ever!!   
  
Sincerely,   
Mizuki Kaho  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened at all of this and looked at the picture he was given. The girl named Keimie looked really pretty and looked as if she's missing something. But she was smiling in the picture. 'I wonder what it feels like to be like her and the other kid...' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Woah..."  
  
"Hey, can I see that letter and picture? What is the picture of?" Koinaru and Meilin asked at the same time.   
  
"Gomen ne, demo this is really confidential to anybody. Even to Sakura. It's between Mizuki-san and me," Syaoran said with glaring eyes.  
  
Meilin and Koinaru looked at Syaoran with wide eyes. Meilin looked at Syaoran once again with softened eyes and walked to him and asked, "Then can you tell me one thing...?"  
  
"Tell me what it is first," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. Uh... Um... Er... Never mind. Everything that I want to ask you would probably all be confidential..." Meilin responded, letting out a sigh afterwards.  
  
Syaoran smiled up at her when he sat down in a desk. "That's good Meilin. Mizuki-san also said hi to you. But the rest is not to be told to anybody, but me, for I am the main role of Kamauin's play..."  
  
Meilin looked surprised at Syaoran's charming smile and saying and smiled back after a few seconds. Souwong nodded at this and Tomoyo smiled. Koinaru was scratching his head and also smiled.  
  
"Koinaru? How did you meet up with Mizuki-san anyway?"  
  
"Well, at first, I met this girl..." Koinaru started.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin giggled. Souwong was resting his head on his hands, looking interested. Syaoran blinked at him.  
  
"It's not what you all think!" Koinaru said. Meilin just nodded and Tomoyo just smiled at him. Souwong hid a grin under his hand. Syaoran put his head on his hand, sweat-dropping. "Anyway... I was just walking here and I thought she was very mysterious... She's oddly kawaii, too, I got to admit that..."  
  
There it goes again. Koinaru scowled at all of them, except Syaoran, because he looked serious.  
  
"Her name was Keimie. I don't know, but there was this sort of connection between us. Don't ask..." Koinaru said as his face flushed. "But nothing happened but saying hi's and bye's... We were just making friends," Koinaru partially lied. Syaoran's brows were going deeper. He can tell that Syaoran's thinking while listening to him. But for some reason, Keimie seems important. Koinaru just has a feeling like that. Then he told everything about Kaho's conversation with him. It was oddly mysterious that Kaho knows that Koinaru knows about the whole card and Sakura situation. Syaoran just nodded and took it seriously.   
  
"So you know this Mizuki-san?" Souwong asked Syaoran, but Meilin got there first.  
  
"Hai! Me, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, and Syaoran-kun knew her long time ago! She's a really odd, mysterious, beautiful, and smart lady. She was even our teacher for a while!" Meilin said while Syaoran and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Souwong and Koinaru gagged. 'Weird...' they both thought at the same time. They know that if they asked any further questions, it will go on forever.  
  
Syaoran got up and pounded his fist against his hand. "No more talking! Me and Koinaru better hurry and save Sakura!"   
  
"Why me?" Koinaru asked, while Meilin and Souwong asked, "Why not us?"  
  
"I'm going with you and Koinaru, Li-kun. I need more video taping of Sakura-chan and you. I got my mini-camcorder here anyway, so you wouldn't have to wait fo me to get ready," Tomoyo said.  
  
All of the others, other than Tomoyo, sweat-dropped. 'So, invite your self, then...' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo and Koinaru, just stick behind me when we leave, unless I told you to do something else..."  
  
Koinaru and Tomoyo nodded.   
  
"Finally! Li-kun, come here. I have a fighting outfit for you! I carry this around all the time with me just in case... Hohohoho... The time finally came!" Tomoyo said as she pulled out a very long Chinese like costume. It's design is very like the one Syaoran wore when he was in fourth grade. The costume had white under clothing that goes under a long robe with long sleeves that are dark green. Dark green slippers went with the costume. There's a red, gold, orange, and light green dragon on the back of the robes that glittered; gold thread-made buttons on the collar down to the chest point; and to top the robes off, there's light green square-like maze designs on the rims of the sleeves and openings. The whole thing was made out of strong silk, including the white under clothes.   
  
Meilin gasped at how beautiful it is when Tomoyo took it out of her locker in the class room. Souwong and Koinaru looked at Tomoyo in surprise. Syaoran sweat-dropped at first when she announced it but when he saw it, it was perfect and almost the same as the cultural ones for the elders at the Li clan. He fell off from his desk and went up to Tomoyo, brushing himself off from the dust on the classroom floor.   
  
"A-Arigatou, Tomoyo..." Syaoran stammered when Tomoyo smiled at him, giving him the costume.  
  
"You can keep it! I have ones for everyone here. Meilin and Souwong can wait," Tomoyo said. Then she pulled out another one for Koinaru.  
  
"Sugoi! Arigatou, Dadouji-san!" Koinaru gleamed. His was a lighter green than Syaoran's. The design on the back was a pretty yin-yang with clouds on top of the symbol. The outer rims and openings have golden stripes as designs. He also has a pair of Chinese traditional shoes, that are the same color as his robes.  
  
Both Syaoran and Koinaru tried them on from another room and came back in with them on. Meilin gasped again. Souwong was impressed. Both costumes fitted them perfectly and suited them well.  
  
"Again, arigatou, Tomoyo," Syaoran said with a smile. Koinaru nodded. He must've grown or something, because now he's three inches shorter than Tomoyo. That means four inches shorter than Sakura. He used to be shorter than that.   
  
"We're going to go now..." Syaoran said to Tomoyo and Koinaru, while Meilin and Souwong sweat-dropped. 'Well, this time, I guess I'll stay home and fix dinner for them...' Meilin thought.  
  
When they all left the school, Meilin and Souwong went homewards and Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Koinaru went the other way. Syaoran then thought, 'Somehow, I just know where she is...'  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kamauin!" Sakura yelled on spite of her lungs when she woke up from an obvious sleeping spell that didn't really last very long. 'Not this again... Dark and smelly... Cold and gloomy... It's terrible!' Sakura thought as tears fell down her cheeks. Her head felt dizzy with all of the gloominess around her. Then she remembered that light was in her. She heard that from someone before... Before when she met Syaoran again... Before when she was in the fourth grade. She forgotten all of fourth grade, fifth grade, and all of the other grades to now, ninth grade. Funny, how you count years of life with school levels that last about a year each. This card that caused this to her, being lost and hurt, was definitely powerful. Sakura remembered that dream she had for two weeks very clearly. But she doesn't have the cards with her. 'That is different... This magic is inside my heart and I know that everything's going to be fine...' Sakura thought to herself again. All of these thoughts made her smile.  
  
Sakura then decided to look at herself and try to focus where she was. She looked down to her feet, even though she can't see them. Yet, she could feel that she has on her uniform without the coat. Her hands were tied up on each side of a cold brick wall with lots of rope on to big sturdy made hooks, and her feet were tied and locked in chains to the wall she is hanging from now. There were no socks or shoes on her feet and no coat to keep her warm. 'They attempt to take off my coat... I can see that. They want to torture me from the coldness of this room... A-And they attempt to take off my socks and shoes...? Hoeee!" Sakura thought as she helplessly wriggled in the chains and ropes that tied her onto the wall.  
  
"Sakura?" said a squeaky voice.  
  
"Hoe?"   
  
"Sakura-chan?!" it said again with more of an Osaka accent.  
  
"Kero-chan?"  
  
"Sakura! You're cold!" Kero said as he touched her nose.   
  
"How'd you get in here?!" Sakura asked as more tears fell down her cheeks. She was so happy and tired.  
  
"I was worried that ya' haven't come home for approximately five hours after your school supposed to end... You're lucky your big brother and father ain't home yet. I've attempted to write a note and it was hard! I put down that you were at Tomoyo's house doing a school project that is due tomorrow... Hehehehehe... Hohoho... I'm so good!Well, anyway, I went to your ultimate card, 'The Location' with Yue's help. To locate where you were at. It worked! 'The Location' gave us sense of direction to this place..."  
  
"Yue?" Sakura interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, and..." Kero went on.  
  
"Hmm..." Sakura interrupted again.  
  
"Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Then we just walked here. Me and Yue. Good thing it's dark out. We could of used the other ultimate, 'The Transport,' but 'The Location' took too much out of Yue. There couldn't be just two weak guys. There should be at least 50/50. Besides, it isn't that far away. He's right at the entrance! Yue! Come on! Get in here!" Kero said as he flew around the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked. Sakura can feel a faint presence, but she just ignored it.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Kero replied.   
  
Suddenly, a torch lit up the hallway to the entrance of the room she's in right now. Now she knows that her sense was right and that she's in a basement; probably under a fairly big sized house or other sort of building.   
  
Sakura and Kero froze in place. 'Where the heck is Yue?' Kero thought with a worried expression. Then Yue walked in with torch in hand.  
  
"Aieeeeee! Your sense is almost equal to Kamauin's, so I thought it was him!" Kero said to Yue directly. Sakura sweat-dropped, closing her eyes in relief.  
  
"Keroberos, Card Mistress, Kamauin's and Famai's presense' is near. So is Clow's direct descendant's, Dadouji-san's, and some little boy's. I was looking out there for a while when Keroberos was going here. I'm sure you would have sensed those things, but when you lose your memory you almost lose all. Gomen nasai..." Yue said with his usual bland expression, yet, he's caring behind those cold icy blue eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?!" Sakura gasped.  
  
Kero turned into his true form as Keroberos, the beast guardian of the Clow book's seal. He bit off the ropes that winded her hands and wrists to the wall; then he bit the chains off of Sakura's ankles and feet. She was surprised by Keroberos' strength--- strength of his teeth.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't want to see Yue bite off those things, do you Sakura?" Keroberos said smiling in a cat-like grin--- for he was like one. (Author's Note: ^_^)  
  
"Hmph," Yue mumbled.  
  
Sakura stretched her arms and back, from all those cramps from hanging on a wall so long. She was glad that she lived that long through. After that thought and the stretching, she went to Yue and Keroberos and hugged them around their necks. They turned out to be very surprised. Sakura wiped tears off her cheeks with her shirt sleeve when she let them go.   
  
"I love you both... It would of been better with my memory, though..." Sakura said.  
  
With no expectation, Famai and Kamauin walked in with another lit torch. Where's the flash lights? Sakura decided not to ask that... When they came in the small room where Sakura was held hostage, she looked at them to her meanest. Kamauin looked at her in surprise as Sakura walked up to him. Sakura made a fist so fierce, without anybody noticing, and punched Kamauin's nose. He stepped backwards and almost fell. A bruise was already swelling up on his nose, blood was spurt out a lot, and his nose was broken. Syaoran, followed by Koinaru and the lens of a camcorder in Tomoyo's hand, walked in. Then the shocked Famai got punched and tripped at the same time out of nowhere. That was where Sakura got it from.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Koinaru-kun! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gleamed happily with softened eyes and smile.  
  
Syaoran grasped her into an embrace of arms around her waist. Sakura then hugged back with tears running over her cheeks again. He brushed her hair with one hand, supporting her back with the other. They were both breathing hard from the happiness of seeing each other again after she have been kidnapped. Sakura rubbed her nose against Syaoran's costume's silk. It felt so great to be in his arms...  
  
Koinaru and Tomoyo smiled at this lovely moment, forgetting about Kamauin and Famai. Then Keroberos and Yue came into the scene. Koinaru gasped at their appearances.  
  
"Two Chinese gaki?" Keroberos asked Yue.  
  
Yue shrugged in reply and Sakura let go of Syaoran to give Keroberos a death glare.  
  
"Hey!" Kamauin shouted, bringing attention to him.  
  
Syaoran went up to him and they both glared at each other deadly. Sakura walked behind Syaoran and glared with him. Kamauin looked at both of them in surprise. Both him and her have power under their eyes. Their eyes were the beautifullest he'd ever seen.   
  
"Alright, alright..." Kamauin snickered, waving his hands in reply to the glares he's given. He pulled Sakura's hand in an unnoticeable speed and kissed it elegantly. Yet, Sakura shivered from it.  
  
"Daisuki, (Author's note: I love you) Sakura... But why this coward?" Kamauin said with a little hesitation.   
  
"Baka..." Koinaru said with a scowl.   
  
Then there's that freezing spell again that Famai used before in that class room. Everybody froze, except Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran went out of the way of the freezing lazor-like magic, for he could see it now in the dimness of the room. Sakura was backed into Kamauin's arms and she tried to wriggle her way through, but failed to do so.  
  
"That's enough, Famai... Well, I guess we'd be going now... Ja-ne!" Kamauin said with an evil grin. Famai ran and rested his arm on Kamauin's shoulder. Syaoran leaped before Kamauin, Sakura, and Famai could disappear.  
  
Sakura yelled in spite of more tears running down her cheeks, "SYYAAAOOORAAAAANNN!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Hong Kong Fooey!--- Chapter 13

Disclaimer~ Ah-ha! No, no, nooooo... It's always the same thing, same old, so why do I have to continue with the disclaimers...? If you've forgotten, go back to the first chapter or the second chapter (any early chapter). *cackles* hee hee hee hee hee... Okay, now with my excuses!! O..

Author's Note~ This story's written by (drum roll, please?) blue_tuna27!! Yay! Hehe... Konnichiwaaaaa!!! Hehehe... Wow, I haven't updated for a long time, y'know? lol... Heh heh hehhhhh... Well, I'll try to write more chapters and not be lazy. Hehehe... Just don't ask... ^_^; I'm not gonna say any excuses this time; you CCS/whatever fans can just guess what they could be. All you know is that I wasn't dead and that I didn't come back alive... Oooeeee... Zombies!! Or duck heads... Ooo hoo hoooo... Thank you to all who e-mailed me SPLENDID, HEART WARMING, and encouraging e-mails and reviews!! It worked, really, but oh gosh... I dunno... I just loved you guys more and feel depressed that I didn't write anything! Ah well... I'll try to do what I should do for now on. Hehehe... Anywayzzzz, please enjoy this chapter! Oh, and thank you for at least bothering to read this! Okay... Let's go on!! ^_____^

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13

"Mmm..." Sakura moaned while she is just on the point of waking up. She could feel the brightness of whatever room she's in, from her closed eyelids. To clear her vision, she rubbed her eyes to see where she was. The last thing she remembered was her yelling for Syaoran while Famai and Kamauin took her on a twister dimensional ride. After she rubbed her head to think about that moment, Sakura's vision mostly cleared as she sat up from where she was laying down for her surprisingly peaceful slumber. As she looked at her left, she found nothing but a glimmering glass wall with a big light shown behind. Turning her head up to the roof above, she knew it is the same as the wall to her left. Same goes for the wall behind her, below her, and the wall facing her. There is no real sunshine, windows, doors, or any ordinary openings. Everything was white, even the jumbo sized, silky pajamas she's wearing. For that matter of whiteness, she also felt as if she's glowing with whiteness from being freshly cleaned up. White is a good color to Sakura. It is ethereal, heavenly, and a color that meant something wise and full of power. After thinking of the only subject about the room, she was about to give up on looking at her right, but she glimpsed a figure in the same white pajamas. Her eyes widened as she tried to get her blurry vision clearer from seeing too much white around the room. It's Syaoran! He seemed to be cleaned up like she was. She knew from the time when she spent the night at the Li residence that Syaoran looks kawaii when he sleeps. Sakura moved slowly towards the figure on her knees and poked him many times. Whatever Syaoran might have done, he is sure soft and... cushiony. Sakura rubbed her eyes again and had her vision finally cleared.

'Hoe-e?! Just a pile of white blankets?! Everything's too white! Hoe...' Sakura thought, sighed, then laughed. After a few minutes of laughing to herself and tossing the blankets around, tears started to swell in her eyes as she brusquely sat down and hugged her knees. Her smile fell and her thoughts went over to Syaoran. 'Syaoran-kun... Where are you? I-I need you... I'm already lost. I don't know what to do… without you… Without you, there is no energy left in me... With you, my feelings swim around and... Ohhhhh... Just thinking of you, Syaoran-kun... Just thinking of... you... Hoe-e! D-Daisuki! Everything will be all right! I-I'm not going to be alone...' Sakura thought, smiling to her self while she wiped some tears off. She already felt comfortable, but a sudden windy chill just went by her.

"Nani?" Sakura said as she stood up from the pile of thrown blankets.

"Hee hee hee..." a whimpered voice giggled.

"Hoe?!" Sakura gasped, turning her head in every direction.

Then right behind her in the air, sat a lady three feet away from her. This lady has the looks of Meilin with long hair. But maybe it's just the hair... The lady had what looked like a black colored, beautifully made ancient kimono with little white flower designs. Her legs are covered in black stockings with no shoes on her feet. In a way the lady looked very pretty, despite her eerie face.

"Meilin-chan?" Sakura questioned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hee hee... Iie, iie... I'm your mother-in-law... Hee hee hee..." the lady said with twinkling amber eyes. She reminded Sakura of both Meilin and Kamauin, but more of a zombie-like villain action doll. She had what looks like Meilin's long hair and eyes, but Meilin has sweetness among her. This lady looks evil. The facial structure and the grin looked like Kamauin's. This lady also looked uncomfortable in the air by uncrossing and crossing her legs many times.

"N-Nani?! H-How can you be? Did my oni-chan marry your daughter? Hoe-e..." Sakura said as she stepped back against a warm white wall, blushing from her unruly manners. The lady was spooky enough, but Sakura felt guilty for looking flabbergasted. Even with the wrong words for a brother being married to a lovely lady, even though the mother is quite freaky.

The lady just smiled, revealing shiny yellow teeth. Then she just shook her head until...

Unexpected to Sakura's reality, strong, smooth and pretty arms circled around her waist. The pain started when this person tried to pull her out of the room, somehow. She felt smashed, then her body started to go through the wall. The lady just started cackling but then her expression changed to astonishment. But Sakura wanted to get out of this person's hold because she doesn't know who in the world she/he is, so Sakura struggled and more pain came on her ribs now.

"Let her go... Syaoran... You don't even know the ways of this place... Hee hee hee... Plus, I want to chat with this dear little girl..." the lady said.

"Iie! You and your creations are trying to twist everything... A girl her age doesn't need this crap!" Syaoran said.

"S-Syaoran-kun?! A-ano... Creations? This lady's my mother-in-law," Sakura said as she looked up to Syaoran's chin. The back of her head is now back against his chest instead of the wall. Now he's in the room with the same pajamas. He looked kind of kawaii, matching what she is wearing. But now Sakura felt like a little girl being protected in a earthquake-with-a-couple-of-twisters scenario. At least Syaoran let off some strength of his hold a little, so Sakura could breath better. Though, he still had his hold around her waist in protection. Sakura turned out to be quite amused while she looked at him in adoration. She is also astounded that Syaoran is here. 'He's here with me! Syaoran-kun! Everything is really going to be fine! With him here... anything will be all right... Nani?! How did he get here?' Sakura thought with excitement.

Syaoran then scowled at the lady, "Yeah... Kamauin's mother! Sakura's too young to be wed!"

Sakura gasped in bewilderment, "Hoe-e?!"

"My name's Luiaka... I may be called a mother, but I'm just a creator... A sorceress who tries to be the best, better than the best, better than Clow Reed's mother, especially... S-She's my little sister... She's sweet, gorgeous, kind, generous, smart, and what else is there to say? She's a perfect daughter and I'm just a black sheep... Hee hee... Then my sister just has to have a son, better than anything their is... Clow Reed... Hmph... Now it's you, Sakura-chan... Demo... you're a sweet little girl and I actually like you very much..." Luiaka said with a now more fluent voice.

"So?" Syaoran interrupted with harshness. Sakura was just speechless, listening in to more of Luiaka's story.

"Hee hee hee... So... my Kamauin's going to sweep her off from her feet and take her away from her desires, happiness, everything... And take her power... He does have a way. He's just using you... I know it's tough, but he doesn't care about any love... Hee hee hee..."

Sakura looked at her and smiled a cute smile. Then she said, "Kamauin has a good side to him... I know it."

"Nani?! Iie, iie... Hee hee hee... He's not a failure of mine... Faimai might be, because he messes up many times. He's just a pile of dung to me... After I created him, I made Kamauin... And Faimai's looking up to Kamauin! That is pretty embarrassing... So, I killed him right when he came here with you and dear Syaoran. We don't need him... That's when I knew that I'm weak compared to other great powerful people. But I just have one little hope for my Kamauin... That is all, really... Can you help me... Card Mistress?"

"Hoe? When they have a good side, it'd be a failure?"

"Hee hee... Hai! Me and Kamauin will rule practically the whole Earth! Hee hee hee..."

Syaoran held Sakura closer to him and scowled, "You're crazy! No matter what costs, everything that is unlike you, will always win! Since it's fat chance that you or Kamauin will get hands on Sakura, you'll be nothing but futile..."

Luiaka looked at him in disgust and said, "Then I don't need people like you... Kamauin, come over here!"

Luiaka then vanished into thin air with a snap. Sakura frowned as the room suddenly darkened. Sakura and Syaoran somehow had a white glow on them.

"Nani?" Syaoran gleamed as he looked around cautiously. Sakura then turned around and looked up at him.

"Syaoran-kun? When do you think she'll come back?" Sakura asked worrisomely.

"I-I think they will be here... sometime... Strange... I guess we're stuck here for a while. I figured that the walls will only let you go through with lot of light source. But now it's completely dark... A-Ano... except for us..." Syaoran answered while letting Sakura go. He blushed from just noticing that he has held her for a while.

"Hehehe... Sugoi... Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said softly. Silence was all she could comprehend right now. Syaoran seemed sad about something... Sakura looked at him with worrisome.

"Hmm?"

"Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura asked as she looked at him with her serene emerald eyes. She stared at his fiery hazelnut ones for a long while. It is just hard for her to resist. He, somehow, has a whole package of feelings that she wants to be part of. From this effect he has on her, Sakura knows that he is part of her. Without him, she'd be overall alone, hopeless, and a wreck.

"H-Hai, daijobu..." Syaoran said, turning his head away from her. He then slid down to sit against a wall, whichever wall it is. Sakura then slid next to him.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun... You're here... I'm here... T-That is all I want at this moment... Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said, putting her arms around him from where she is sitting.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran said, astounded of what he just heard. He heard it before, but this is Sakura with her memory lost. He wants to hear those words again from her soft lips. He was also astonished when Sakura just hugged him.

"Everything's going to be all right with you by my side..."

Syaoran sat there, speechless. Finally, his ears and cheeks felt warm with this affection from Sakura. After a few seconds, without realizing, he then caressingly embraced her to himself. When he closed his eyes shut, one tear rolled out and touched the crown of Sakura's head. "Baka... No matter what, whatever risk it takes... I'm always going to be with you. I go wherever you go..."

"Anywhere?" Sakura asked, again feeling like that same child with a hero in hand, in a blah blah scenario. Sakura could feel her eyes water as her head snuggled against his chest.

"Hai... Of course, baka..."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Koinaru-kun?!" a girl yelled out. Koinaru opened his eyes and figured that he's still in the same basement. His body ached from sleeping on the cold, hard brick floor.

"Huh?" Koinaru wondered.

"It's me Keimie! Remember me?" Keimie asked.

"Yeah, yeah... I remember you... Where are the others?" Koinaru answered as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mizuki-san has them taken care of... Even Keroberos and Yue-san..." Keimie said as she put in a sad smile.

"Oh... You know all about this, too, huh?" Koinaru said with a grin.

Keimie blushed slightly and offered her hand to Koinaru.

"Iie, iie... Daijobu desu wa! Heh... Woahhh..." Koinaru said as he stood up, then with an unfortunate stumble. Keimie caught him and helped him stand up properly. "Awww... my legs are sleeping! Oh... Er... Arigatou..."

Keimie giggled as Koinaru blushed. As they went up the stairs to the ground floor, she helped him walk by supporting him with her arm held out.

"How did you know that we're here?" Koinaru asked.

Keimie looked a little surprised at first, then she looked at him sadly. When Koinaru looked at her with softened eyes, she smiled. She then said, "I-I can't tell you, yet... D-Demo... I can tell you one thing... We both have contact to each other..."

"Huh?"

"I mean... I... ano... How do you know Syaoran-kun?" Keimie said, trying to put it in an understandable way.

"I was told he was my cousin, by my... mother..."

"How does Syaoran know you?"

"I-I don't know..."

"You both have some kind of bond..."

"Yeah of course! We have Li blood!"

"You're not related... That mother wasn't your mother..."

Koinaru stopped and looked at her in astonishment. He then looked away. "I can walk now..."

"Koinaru-kun... I..."

"I know! I know! I knew that ever since I've been found under a tree when I was 4, when I got out of some orphanage! I ran away from there and found Syaoran's mother... Her sister gave me full care. I was then looking for Syaoran because I heard he has some contact with the Card Mistress... And then... Syaoran has this unusual thing upon me... It's like we know each other since I was born, maybe... Plus, I somehow know the baka and yoma's names..."

"I know how you feel... We supposed to be the guardians of the Ultimate cards... Clow-san is a really wonderful guy. He wanted to protect us... He even wanted us hidden from Keroberos and Yue-san. Clow-san hid the cards because he hoped there would be no need for them... And us, too... We were reincarnated like Clow-san has reincarnated into two halves. Kinomoto-san and Hirigizawa-kun... We exist now because there was trouble when we were born..."

"How do you know all this?"

"Hehe... Mizuki-san told me... She knows a lot... It's almost mysterious... She's a family member of a good sorceress, I think. I don't know..."

"Heh heh..."

"Koinaru-kun?"

"Yeah...?"

"Gomen nasai..."

"Iie... It's okay really... I'm just confused..."

"We must stick with Syaoran and our Card Mistress... Those are the two people we mostly need to protect... Souwong-kun, Meilin-chan, and Tomoyo-chan... Hehe... They know what might come of Sakura and Syaoran when they're older..."

Koinaru blushed, then rubbed back of his head. After a few minutes of walking through the shack, Koinaru laughed and Keimie laughed with him.

"Kgheee!!" Koinaru stopped, realizing something wrong.

"What is it, Koinaru-kun?" Keimie asked.

"Where is Syaoran and Sakura?" Koinaru asked worrisomely.

"They're gone... We don't know what happened to them... We're suspecting that they're with Kamauin and Famai... Demo..." Keimie paused then smiled up at Koinaru. "I know Sakura and Syaoran will be fine... They'd always be. Plus, Hirigizawa-san's going to get them out of wherever they are! Demo... I hope he'll be fine without his glasses, though..."

______________________________________________________________________________

BRrrring... BRrrring...

"Hello?" Meilin greeted as she picked up the phone in the kitchen of "her" apartment.

"Moshie, moshie!" a cute voice on the other end greeted back.

"Tomoyo-chan? What has happened?" Meilin asked with a great amount of worrisome.

"They're both gone!" Tomoyo said, dropping her happy act.

"Who?"

"Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan!"

"Don't panic. Don't panic!! AHHieeee!"

"I know!"

Souwong came beside Meilin and laid a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Everything's okay for you and Koinaru?" Meilin asked, ignoring Souwong's presence.

"Hai! We're now in the residence of Mizuki-san and Eriol-kun! Kero-chan and Yue are also here!"

"Sugoi! D-Demo... I hope everything will be alright for you and everybody else, Tomoyo-chan..."

"Mm-hmm... I hope everything goes well for you two, too... That's one of the reasons I called..."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan... Oh goodness! I got to go! I was cooking a pot of noodles! Ja!"

"Oh! Ja-ne! I got to go, too! Hohoho! JA!!"

Meilin hanged up after Tomoyo did and ran to the kitchen. Souwong followed her. As she opened the cover of the overflowing pot of noodles, Meilin started crying.

Souwong went over to the oven and turned the gas off. "Meilin? Meilin, what's the matter?"

"The twerps, Famai and Kamauin, got to Sakura and Syaoran..." Meirin said, wiping her tears off as she stirred the noodles.

Souwong pulled her occupied hand back from stirring the hot noodles and put the stirring spoon into a free bowl. He then fondled her into his arms. Meilin put her arms around him in return.

Souwong then said in a soothing voice, "They will make it. I'm sure of it..."

______________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran knew he was blushing, but he was surprised at himself. He's still calm and hasn't run away yet.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said as he let her go.

Sakura blushed slightly and sat up. She then kept a little distance away from Syaoran. Syaoran straightened himself and cleared his throat. Sakura giggled with softened eyes and put her hand in his.

After a while of silence, Sakura's eyes turned serious when she asked, "W-Why did you come to Tomoeda? Why do you help me so much? Why do you protect me so?"

'Well, it's because it would relieve the world from depression and destruction... Grr… That's not it! It's this: No matter what, you should have guardians by your side because you are the Card Mistress. You're the one that could save the world. Oh and it's also… From the beginning, the first time we met, you had the cards and we made ourselves rivals. Iie, actually I made ourselves rivals… Then you have opened my heart and embraced it. That means… ashiteru, Sakura… Those are the reasons...' Syaoran thought as he stroked his hair nervously. He then tried to say what he wanted to say, "It has been in the training in my family. Plus, there is not really much people who could do the world saving. I was chosen, plus I wanted to relieve the world from depression and mere destruction..." Syaoran paused and thought, 'That isn't the right answer... Oops... Why am I acting so stupid?! Well, she looks interested... She's looking at me with her lovely eyes that reveal the feelings of understanding and adoration? Eh... I don't know about that...' He then continued, trying to look at her straight in the eyes. That was a hard task. "Uh... Er... I... Oops… That really isn't it, but it's partly it, in different words… And I… uh… I told you this once before... A-And I'll try again..."

"Say what?" Kamauin asked as he came in all of the sudden. "Plus, why are you two glowing?"

"They're glowing... with power..." Luiaka softly answered with astonishment.

Syaoran stood up and helped Sakura up. Syaoran looked at himself in surprise. He didn't know he had any particular power. 'So that means I have more power than Kamauin?' Syaoran thought when Sakura squeezed his hand more. Syaoran just looked at her hand in his own, then to her face with an astounded look. She looked at him back and smiled.

Kamauin seemed as if he didn't like this, so he looked up to Sakura's eyes and asked her, "Is getting rid of us what you want, Syaoran? Even if you're a "good guy" why would you hurt people, then?"

"I don't know if I should call those guys people… The only one I could think of is imbeciles like you. And to make things right, I just need to relieve the neighborhood, cities… and the world... from you, especially... " Syaoran answered with glaring eyes.

Sakura shook her head and frowned at Kamauin. "What you want is your happiness, right? Well, if you do more of what is unlikely good, then happiness is far away from your grasp! Happiness may be a bit too desirable at times, but happiness is what we need. Happiness makes a world more of a better place to live in. Isn't that what you want?"

"Don't listen to her, Kamauin!" Luiaka shouted with disgust, interrupting Sakura's speech.

'This spooky witch lady is already preparing to do an attack... Well, you're not the only one...' Syaoran thought as he let go of Sakura's hand. Now Sakura held out her fists, looking at Kamauin with melancholy emerald eyes with pearly tears running down her soft cheeks.

"M-Matte..." Kamauin murmured. His eyes are now revealing sorrow. He just couldn't resist how much power Sakura can have over him with eyes full of melancholy. Syaoran is now astounded again. He never thought any effect like this would be of any to Kamauin.

"There never should be... any regrets, pain, and trouble for our world anymore... I've been destined to be in this position, but I'm not going to make it turn to any vindictiveness!" Sakura said with passionate rage.

"W-What is your happiness, Card Mistress?" Kamauin said, trying to look away from her. Her gaze made her look powerful, a trait that he liked very much. He also liked the look of astonishment from Syaoran. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel jealousy whenever he thought of Syaoran.

Sakura blinked at him for a few seconds. She then smiled while she said, "My friends, family and all sort of things full of... tranquility and ethereality... No desolateness or any regrets... But there'd never be a perfect world, but only a perfect world when you're not alone... Like having somebody by your side... Like Syaoran-kun..."

"Hmph... You cause those things that you don't like, Sakura... You cause unhappiness," Kamauin said, walking closer to her. He now can feel that he is more mighty than her. 'She's falling down... And so is Syaoran...' Kamauin thought to himself.

Sakura looked at him with dreary eyes. Syaoran was about to say something, but Kamauin went on. Luiaka smiled at this.

"Syaoran always went after you, getting hurt physically and mentally... Isn't that true?" Kamauin said as he stroke his hair back.

"I..." Sakura said with eyes drearier than before.

Syaoran stepped forward and said, "It is because... you made those bad things occur and that makes more for Sakura to put up with... That's what I put up through... Because my heart is willing to do those things, whatever those things might be."

Kamauin didn't say anything after that because he is now speechless. Now he felt as if he's falling down while Sakura and Syaoran went up.

Luiaka straightened herself up and closed her eyes in concentration. She then stood a fighting stance. Syaoran did so, too. Since Syaoran's focus is on Luiaka, Kamauin ran toward Sakura, but Syaoran turned back in time and did a roundhouse kick to get both Luiaka and Kamauin at the same time, to save Sakura. Sakura fell back, then stood up again to go run to a far corner to get out her wand-like baton and cards. When she did, Sakura just realized that she left her key and cards to Kero in her room. But Sakura felt a power overcoming her. Sakura lifted her head up and felt her self lifting her arms. She then felt her feet off the ground. Faint colors of a rainbow came from the reflections of the glass walls and the light upon her when she closed her eyes. The power that she thought familiar turned out to be the power of 'The Fight' card.

Syaoran punched with his right then with his left, and swiped a kick under Luiaka's chin. She fell flat on her butt while Kamauin fell on his face after Syaoran did whirling kicks three times in the air on him. Suddenly, something distracted him and Luiaca tripped him with both of her legs high up in the air while her back was on the ground. Syaoran fell, but he then got a glance on Sakura. She's safe, but he could feel the presence of 'The Fight' card upon her.

"Woah, what's happening to her?" Kamauin asked, adoring Sakura's beauty.

Syaoran smirked, then flipped backwards from where he fell. Sakura opened her eyes as she touched the ground. She looked down and looked at her held up fists. She turned to Syaoran and smiled serenely at him.

Syaoran fell back from seeing Sakura's glowing beauty. 'Whenever she smiles, I turn stupid...' Syaoran thought as he sweat-dropped. But he was lucky to fall in time because Luiaca threw an ice attack at him. Syaoran sweat-dropped again. Sakura dodged the ice attack from Kamauin, then dodged a few punches from Luiaca. After a throw of punches from Kamauin, Sakura did a fluent handstand and kicked from there. She jumped back up and did a somersault to dodge other attacks from Luiaca. Syaoran threw a shard, doing a fire attack on Luiaca's hair.

"How...?" Kamauin gasped as he dodged an attack from Sakura.

"Iie!!Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeehhhh!!!!" Luiaca screamed. Then her body perished into a bluish dust. Sakura gasped. It was as if Syaoran destroyed a statue. Luiaca wasn't real after all.

"How did you know?" Kamauin asked.

Syaoran looked at Kamauin and said, "Her hair looks like Meilin's..."

"That's not it!"

"I-I just know..." Syaoran said, scratching his head. 'I need to get stronger anyway... To help and protect Sakura, I must be stronger... I then must train harder...' Syaoran thought while he glanced at Sakura a couple of times.

Kamauin gave Syaoran a scowling look, then just vanished with a snap of fingers. The dimension even went away. Now Sakura could see that they were in the shrine in Tomoeda the whole time. A mysterious guy on a bench waved to them.

Syaoran cocked up his eyebrows and Sakura smiled at the guy in the dark.

"Syaoran, Sakura... Konbonwa! It is now about 2:00 a.m. Won't you two go back home. I'll call Tomoyo, Meilin, Koinaru, and Souwong to tell them that you two are all right. I guess I'll go now..." the mysterious guy put in as he stood up from the bench.

"You helped us, didn't you?" Sakura asked, walking towards the guy.

"Yeah... I told Syaoran telepathetically to get Meilin's hair off Luiaca's head to get her finished... I knew it was Meilin's old hair," the guy said with a voice softer than Syaoran's own.

"How did you know what happened?" Syaoran asked, also blushing because of that one moment he and Sakura were alone.

"I used the Invisible Ultimate... And the Location Ultimate, but only for a matter of time, starting from when Luiaca and Kamauin started fighting you two. Keroberos gave me these cards to use. I knew how to use them without using much power. Whenever you have time, I'll show you how…"

"Ultimates?" Sakura and Syaoran asked at the same time.

The mysterious guy went out of his place and stood an inch taller than Syaoran when he came close to him. He then held out and gave Sakura two new ultimate cards, 'The Telepathy' and 'The Invisible.' Then he grabbed from one of his back pockets and gave Sakura her fairly new Ultimate, 'The Location.'

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked as her eyes widened.

"Kawaii Sakura and my kawaii descendant... I can't really see, but I know my way... Sakura, please take care of your cards! I want to go to bed, you know?" the guy said with a grin. His whole face came into the light and Sakura figured him really handsome with black hair and eyes. He looked really friendly and reminded her of Yukito, her father, Clow-san, and someone else she must've known before, but she couldn't remember.

Syaoran sweat-dropped and walked away. He then murmured with dotted eyes, "Eriol..."

"Ohohoho... Well, I might as well be going now... Oyasumi nasai!" Eriol said with a friendly smile. He then disappeared into the darkness.

Sakura smiled back and murmured, "Sugoi!" She then whirled around to see Syaoran. But Syaoran wasn't there.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura wondered as worrisome started to overcome her.

"I'm up here, above you!" Syaoran called out.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun! You scared me! What are you doing up there?"

"Heh... He might be a friendly guy, but I never really liked him... He's strange..."

Sakura laughed and Syaoran scowled at her.

"Hai, hai, hai... He may be, but he's so nice! Hehehe... Oh, we got to go! My brother and father might be home by three! They said so because they both had night shift for something... Come on, Syaoran, get down," Sakura said as she whirled around in circles.

Syaoran laughed at her and yelled down to her, "Won't you come up here for a couple of minutes. I think it's sturdy enough for both of us up here."

Sakura nodded and climbed up the tree. It was surprisingly easy. She then sat up there with him.

"I see that 'The Fight' card's gone..." Syaoran said.

"Hai. Hehe... We're close to getting my memory back. I know it... But I wonder..." Sakura said gazing up at the night sky. She leaned further back, but lost her balance on the tree and lost support from her arms. "H-Hoe-e!"

Syaoran caught her by holding her body from falling back and held her close to him. "Woah! Don't look up that much anymore!"

Sakura nodded and grabbed hold of his pajama top to feel his warmth and to be in his arms for safety. "I-It's kind of cold in pajamas and being bare-footed out here... You think so?" Now she doesn't want to look up again.

"Heh heh... We'll go to our nice warm homes in a few minutes... Oh, you were saying something earlier..."

"Oh I was wondering about something..."

"What is it that you're wondering?"

"I... A-Ano... Why do you all protect me and want to protect me?"

"You're like a pillar of the world, Sakura... And we're like your guardians... Without you, I don't know what would happen. You're a great affect to my life, like others... You don't know how much you changed my life. And other lives, too..."

"Sugoi... I never thought or realized that..."

"Well, now you do..."

Then there goes silence and both being speechless again. Sakura was just smiling to her own zone and Syaoran was just looking at her smile.

"Your smile makes you look kawaii..." Syaoran thought out loud.

"Nani? I couldn't hear what you're saying... The breeze is getting colder... Brr... Hehe... Syaoran-kun? Why are you so red?" Sakura said, worrying that something was wrong.

Syaoran smiled crickedly and said, "It is getting cold... Er... Let's go home... Do you need me to walk you home?"

"Iie, it's all right... I can go all by myself," Sakura answered happily.

"You sure? Because you just didn't prove that when you almost fell back..."

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura scowled.

"Hai, hai, hai... I guess I'll let you off here... A-Ano... You can let go of me now..."

"Syaoran-kun! Hoe-e!!" Sakura yelled. A lamp post's light by the tree just dimmed.

"What now?"

"Ghosts! A-And I might fall down!"

"I can help you down. There are no ghosts right now... You're still scared of ghosts?"

"H-Hai... What was I like before I lost my memory when you met me when I was in what? Fourth grade?"

"Heh heh... The same, really. Same everything. Same smile... Same... eyes... and still... sweet and kawaii... as much as before..."

Sakura blushed to a really bright red and slapped Syaoran on the nose. She then got off from the branch and hurriedly climbed down. "Stop it! You're embarrassing meeee!! Hoe..."

Syaoran laughed as he jumped down from the tree. He could feel his face turn red from saying all that confidential information to her. "See? You got off the tree! Ja-ne! Oyasumi nasai! Oh, matte, I'll walk you home! Come on, Sakura..."

Sakura followed him and then said, "What about you? Don't you need somebody to walk you home?"

"Iie... it's all right. I can go faster if I could take your hand," Syaoran said. His heart is thumping loudly and he wanted to zoom from place to place from the embarrassment he just plated on himself. Now he asked to take her hand. It makes it even worse.

"H-Hai... Fine... W-Woaaaaaahhhhh!!! Hoe-e!!!"

Syaoran ran his fastest and felt light on his feet. Sakura was flying behind him while he ran.

"HOOOOOOOoooooEEEeeeeeee!!!!"

"Okay, we're here!" Syaoran said, still running, but only in one place.

"Hoe-e... Hehehehehe... That was fun! Sugoi! I would like to do that more often, Syaoran-kun! Ano... I think you want to go in a hurry, don't you?" Sakura said with hands on her knees.

"Yeah..." Syaoran said, red as a beet as he ran in place.

After a few seconds, Sakura laughed and hugged him tightly. "Syaoran-kun, arigatou! Arigatou gazaimasu!" She then let go and waved good bye.

Syaoran nodded and yelled as he zoomed back to his apartment, "Oyasumi nasaiiii!!!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, then rang the door bell of her house. She knows that her dad and Touya wouldn't be home right now, but maybe Kero might.

"Konnichiwaaa!" Kero greeted happily. "Sakura-chan! I knew it's you! Come on, hurry! Your father and brother just left messages that they'll be home by 3:30!"

"Oh! Hai!" Sakura said happily.

Sakura and Kero ran up the stairs and went to her bathroom. Sakura washed her self with 'The Bubble' card and put on her usual pink pajamas after she dried her self up. She then tucked Kero in her bed as she put her self under her covers.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kero-chan... I'm really tired... I'll tell you everything tomorrow..." Sakura murmured tiredly.

"Wakita! I can't wait!"

"Hehe... Oyasumi nasai..."

~~*~*~ To Be Continued ~*~*~~


	14. Chapter 14

Hong Kong Fooey!~ Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer~ You oughta know...  
  
Author's Note~ Story written by: blue_tuna27!! Yay!! How are you? I'm good, thank you, that is if you wanna know... ^_^; Hehehehe... I'll cut this note shorter than the ones I had before. Again, thank you for reading this story and for your reviews/e-mails/responses/whatever @_@... I hope you like this chapter! I'm trying my best to put up more Hong Kong Fooey! Okay, here goes!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The same night at 3:45 a.m, in Li Syaoran's residence...  
  
With his head and shoulders bent over, after a run that he just did from embarrassment, Syaoran planned to just go straight to his room without saying good night to Meiling and Souwong. He didn't want to disturb them, so he just went as quietly as he could through the living room to the stairs. It was kind of heartening that Souwong and Meiling were waiting for him. They couldn't make it through, but still they at least waited a while before they zoned out. Syaoran tried to hide a silly grin as he passed by them. Meiling and Souwong were sleeping on eachother's backs on the sofa. What a nice picture to take from a Polaroid camera…   
  
"Matte!" Meilin yelled to Syaoran when he was about to go upstairs. Syaoran stopped in his tracks and made a sound like, "Kghee..." Before he could turn, she jumped up and squeezed Syaoran as if he were a stuffed animal. Syaoran patted Meilin's back while he hugged her back. When Meiling was about to scowl about Syaoran's tardiness, Souwong came to them and rubbed Syaoran's mob of cinnamon brown hair.  
  
"Gee... I didn't know that it would be this bad..." Syaoran said with a crooked grin.   
  
"Oh... Oieee! It's bad enough! You worried me and everyone else sick! Plus, it's even worse when we have to stay home and not be with you or even help you at all! GuWAHhh! Don't do that again... EEeeeeee! Oh! Onegai! Onegai!" Meiling started putting her hands together in a praying position with sad starry eyes. "Oiee! Onegai! Is Sakura okay? Sakura should be with you... Oh, but otherwise she'd be home... I know you wouldn't forget her... Ah ha ha ha..." Meiling said with a hint of worry, covered by a smiling disguise. Souwong grinned at Meiling's on-going rambling. Syaoran sweat-dropped.  
  
Syaoran put his hands on Meiling's shoulders and shook her a couple of times. Each time he shook, he went slower as if he's trying to get something straight or to give her some comfort. He then smiled and everything turned silent. 'That was weird and a sudden action...' Souwong thought, still with a home welcoming smile. 'Syaoran just turned tired all of the sudden... Oh! Ah-hah! It could be sleepy spells! I get those all of the time... I hope Syaoran is representing that right now...'   
  
"Syaoran, daijoubu desu ka?" Souwong said quietly, ruining the silence. His smile fell when Syaoran released his hands from Meiling's shoulders.  
  
"Daijouuuuubu... desu ga..." Syaoran whispered as he closed his eyes. Slowly, his body fell to the ground.  
  
"Syaoran!" Meiling gasped.  
  
"He... He just passed out..." Souwong told Meiling while he took Syaoran in his arms. He then moved Syaoran to his bedroom. Meiling followed Souwong and tucked Syaoran in his covers after Souwong laid Syaoran down on the bed.   
  
"He's just sleeping, right?" Meiling asked Souwong as she went to the kitchen where Souwong went to after he left Syaoran's room.  
  
"I-I hope so... I'm pretty sure he's okay..." Souwong said with a worried expression. He was trying hard to give Meiling a comforting expression, but Meiling's eyebrows furrowed deeper. "Don't worry Meiling... It's probably nothing. It may seem weird that he passed out, but he might be really tired from fighting hard to help Sakura."  
  
Meiling smiled a little bit and her eyes softened slowly to a pretty image to Souwong's vision. Souwong let out a sigh and smiled back.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the same time in Kaho Mizuki's residence...  
  
"Eriol-san called..." Keimie started as Koinaru laid an ice pack on his knee. Keimie had on red orange silky pajamas with pockets with yellow on them. Her hair was just washed and it made Koinaru gulp. She looked luminous after being cleaned. Koinaru then shook his head and went back to reality. Koinaru looked at her again and jumped up after getting her waord straight into his head, but then he stumbled forward. Keimie caught him and held him straight, but Koinaru shrugged and sat down where he was before.  
  
"Arigatou... So, what's the news?" Koinaru said with an excited tone. He can feel redness coming to his cheeks. It was hard to look at her eye to eye.  
  
"Hehehe! Sakura and Syaoran are now sleeping in their own beds at their own peaceful homes!" Keimie said happily, but then she paused and blushed. Koinaru noticed this and his ears were turning red from her reaction. It might be something about Keimie liking him or whatever else that could make a person blush. He really wanted to listen but not listen at the same time. "Y-You can spend the night here... A-Ano... Your room for tonight can be in here, too, since this is one of the guest rooms... And-and... and..."  
  
"Heh... Don't need to get all red about it..." Koinaru said as if he's "all that". His left leg was dangling off the bed while his hands rested on the right knee with his chin on top. Keimie gave Koinaru an irruptive scowling look and he just stayed at the same position, gazing at her for about five minutes. Afterward, his nose twitched and his face reddened after all of the staring he realized he has done all of the sudden. He tried to not blush of what Keimie mentioned, but he failed from Keimie's scowled look that was looking at him for five minutes in a row. When she gets mad, she looked really pretty to his opinion. Koinaru can't help but think how pretty she is whenever she gives him that sort of look.  
  
Noticing Koinaru's loss, Keimie gave him a wry smile. She knew that Koinaru couldn't fight his emotions toward what she mentioned. He didn't really last long when she mentioned him spending the night. Besides, the next room across the hallway is hers. Oh goody...  
  
Koinaru looked back at her and stood up, stumbling a little bit in the process. 'Wait a minute! She's my destined partner, with the same birth date and maybe the same fate... We'll always be together... Or... At least we should... I want to get to know her more... Demo... Why this sudden feeling...' Without realizing anything, with a little red on his face and having to stand still on his feet, he held out his hand. Keimie's smile fell from his sudden action. Anyway, she followed Koinaru's lead, by putting her hand on to his palm. Koinaru held her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He let Keimie's hand fall gracefully to her side and blinked a couple of times when she looked down at her hand. She looked startled.  
  
"Koinaru-kun?" Keimie started as she tried hard looking into his eyes.  
  
"We are best friends, right? Dedicated mainly to Sakura and Syaoran... We'll always be together no matter what, right?" Koinaru paused and gave Keimie his wry smile. "We're destined to work together, think together, and to be together..."  
  
Keimie nodded with widened eyes. 'He's really quick!' Keimie thought, merely fighting to not blush so embarrassingly. Though, she felt a sudden pain inside her and just thought about their fate that she has forgotten, in which Mizuki-san told her of. It's what Kaho Mizuki have told her once after she have told her the whole thing about the real Keimie and the other guy that supposed to be her destined partner. She wanted to forget about it, especially when Koinaru is with her. She didn't want to show Koinaru that she is weak. Keimie felt her eyes water. She didn't like this positions she has for her fate, because there's this sudden giddy feeling that she has for Koinaru right when she met him...  
  
"Is something wrong?" Koinaru asked with a confused look.  
  
"Iie..." Keimie said, trying to smile as best as she can. 'I guess I look pretty bad... Oops... I don't want to worry him so much...' Keimie thought as Koinaru's eyebrows furrowed deeper.   
  
"Oh..."  
  
Keimie stepped back and put her hand on the door knob. "D-Demo... It's not going to be as easy as you think it'll be..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the same moment, in the same house...  
  
'I need to let my body guards know that I'm at some person's house spending the night... A person who I trust and a person who sounds like he/she can be trusted. But late at night, at 3:45? I'll explain the whole thing in a way that is believable... It's going to be real difficult... Pretty predictable... Hohoho... ho... ho... haaaack...' Tomoyo thought as she followed Kaho Mizuki to a guest room where she'd be spending the night. Mizuki-san's residence was just as lovely as her house, but her place is not as haunting.   
  
"Your mother knows that you're here. I explained as best as I could, a way that isn't a lie and a way that is believable. Everything's taken care of... If that's what you're worrying about?" Kaho said as she opened the guest bedroom door for Tomoyo. Kaho smiled as she did so.  
  
"Sugoi! Arigatou gozaimasu! You're amazing!" Tomoyo is pleased and happy that she is worriless now. She is free from worrying about Syaoran and Sakura, and free from worrying about being in trouble, or having her mother worry about her whereabouts.   
  
"Dadouiji-san?" a young man's voice startled Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol-kun?! Ohohoho! I'm glad you made it without your glasses!" Mizuki-san said with a giddy tone.  
  
"Hirigizawa-san?" Tomoyo said with a whispery voice.  
  
"It's been a while..." Eriol said, bowing and gesturing to have her hand. Tomoyo gave her hand to him as graceful as she can in front of his presence.  
  
"Ohohohoho... Hai... It was..." Tomoyo said as she felt her hand being kissed. 'Oh goodness...' Tomoyo thought. 'This guy has grown too tall, maybe a couple of inches taller than Syaoran. He looks so handsome... Sugoi...' Eriol still has the same hair and looks from when she seen him since the forth grade.   
  
"Oh... Eriol-kun... You need to get lot of rest... So do you, Tomoyo-chan... Oyasumi nasai, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan," Kaho said with a sweet smile.   
  
"Ohohohoho... Okay... Oyasumi nasai!" a red Tomoyo said as she took her hand away from Eriol. She went to her assigned room right at an instant.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
3:55 a.m. in the same house...  
  
"Matte! Keimie... What do you mean?" Koinaru said after he quickly took a few steps to grab her free hand.  
  
Keimie looked up at him and tears started to elope her vision. The crying is now out of control. She wanted to be strong in front of Koinaru, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Tell me... Onegai... Tell me," Koinaru said as he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Once Sakura-chan obtains all of the Ultimate cards, I-I will... I'll perish... Be gone... Dead... Forgotten, too..." Keimie explained between sobs. Koinaru interrupted her by putting his hands onto her shoulders.  
  
"Hey... Don't think that way..."  
  
"Mizuki-san told me that I have what carries that fate, though... You have to do an important task, too... You have to kill me... in order to have one card! But I carry the fate to die because I was born with it! We are practically the same, almost like twins, except the resemblance... And... I'm happy that you'll be the one to kill me..."  
  
" Stop it, Keimie! I'm not happy at all with that sort of task! I'm going to talk to Mizuki-san! There has to be another way... Sakura would know a way... She always..."  
  
"Koinaru-kun?" Keimie gulped when Koinaru stopped in mid sentence. He looked down away from her big eyes. But what Keimie could see, Koinaru's eyes changed to a fiery emotion. She didn't want Koinaru to be hurt...  
  
"Keimie, think of anything that is happy. I'll be just like a brother to you. You are my sister and I am your brother. Nothing would get in our way... even if it's fate. I wouldn't let anything happen to you... even if it's a stupid destiny. That is my will... Nee-chan, daisuki... Daisuki," Koinaru said with a crooked grin and watery eyes. His eyes changed again and it made Keimie's insides jump. How many surprises can it be when it's just adorable facial expressions? Keimie couldn't help but smile as great as him. His smile and everything about him catches her off guard. Contrast to Koinaru's point of view, Keimie doesn't like him as a brother. It's more like the love that is obvious between Sakura and Syaoran. Keimie then hugged Koinaru for a few seconds and ran to her own room to get ready for bed.  
  
Koinaru looked at the door that has been shut behind Keimie, and plopped down onto his offered bed. He frowned and decided that he doesn't like Kaho Mizuki much as before even if she tells any truth. He just can't help it...  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next Morning in Sakura's residence...  
  
"HoeeEEEE!" Sakura gleamed as she heard the news turned on from Kero. It definitely woke her up when the news lady mentioned snow on the TV. She stood up and ran her hands through her hair. Then she coughed a couple of times.   
  
"And in August?!" Kero gleamed back.   
  
"M-My cards went away?!"  
  
"Iie! Iie! They're all here! Can it be those Chinese baka/gaki/yoma?"  
  
Sakura calmed down at an instant. She sat down on her bed and hugged her knees.   
  
"Hoe... I think it's Kamauin... Famai's gone... Kamauin's the one that is difficult... His mother is gone... I'm in the middle of things... Kero-chan... I can't believe what happened..."  
  
"Sakura-chan? Why all of the sudden you turned sad? You look pretty blue, then red... Why are you red? Is it another love story? Because..." Kero got interrupted by being smacked by a pillow thrown by Sakura.  
  
Sakura gave Kero a scowling look, then she scooped him up and cradled him when she forgiven him. She felt really coo-coo, cranky and exhausted.   
  
"Gomen ne, Kero-chan... Eh heh... heh..." Sakura said with a sweat-drop. She then dropped Kero when she sneezed loudly.  
  
"Sakura-chan?! Did you catch a cold?" Kero asked with a worried expression and solemn beady eyes. He dusted himself and went flying around her bedroom. He couldn't afford to scowl back at Sakura for throwing a pillow at him and dropping him, since she seemed to be sick.  
  
"Oh, demo... I want to see Syaoran-kun. I have to... This c-case is-is... A-CHOooo... Hoe! This case is really important to talk A-CHOooo about..."  
  
"I think you should rest today..."   
  
"Arigatou, Ker A-CHOooo -chan, for caring, demo..."  
  
"No demo!"  
  
"I could use the 'Teleport card!"  
  
"D-Demo... that would use all of your energy!"  
  
"Onegai..."  
  
"First... You'd have to get better... And while you do, tell me everything that happened yesterday," Kero said as he rubbed Sakura's nose with his paw.  
  
"H-Hai..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The same morning in Li Syaoran's residence...  
  
"Aiee yiee yiee! At least you're awake, Syaoran, demo..." Meiling said as she went to Syaoran's room with steaming rice porridge. She bent down to reach for Syaoran's bed to have him fed.  
  
"Really! Daijoubu desu gaA-mmm," Syaoran started before Meiling shoved a spoon of rice porridge into his mouth.  
  
"Ahh... Isn't that good?" Meiling asked happily. Then she patted his head after he gulped the spoonful of rice porridge that Meiling gave him.  
  
"You know what?" Souwong came in with a morning news paper.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran turned their heads toward Souwong.  
  
"It's snowing outside! Woo-hoo!" Souwong said with a dopey smile.   
  
Meiling and Syaoran sweat-dropped.   
  
"That paper's really out-dated..." Meiling said, grabbing the newspaper away from him.   
  
"Then open the curtains and see for your self..." Souwong said haughtily.   
  
Meiling and Syaoran looked at each other and then Meiling straightened herself up and slowly went up to the curtains. She pulled them to the sides of the white framed window.  
  
"KGHhhheeee..." Syaoran choked.  
  
"O-Okay... Snowing in August... Uh-huh... Woo... I HATE SNOW!" Meiling screamed. Souwong plugged his ears and took her out of Syaoran's room when she calmed down after a few seconds. Syaoran scratched his head with a sweat drop.  
  
Staying still for a couple of minutes, hearing for Souwong and Meiling's distance away from where he is, Syaoran let out a sigh. He wants to go out and see Sakura without Meiling or Souwong catching him. Even though he doesn't want them to worry about him, he's grateful for two people who cares about him. Syaoran got out of the bed and took a quick shower without eating the rest of the bowl of rice porridge on his night stand. After his shower was done, he slipped into thick denim jeans and a white long sleeved cotton shirt. Over the shirt, he put on a jade green sweat shirt, then a thick beige winter jacket. He then dried his hair and put on sun glasses. He almost laughed at himself in the mirror. After he put on shoes and burgundy leather gloves, he slipped out of the window of his bedroom.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Stop whistling, Koinaru-kun... It's driving Keimie crazy..." Mizuki-san said with a laugh.   
  
"Hmph... Gomen ne..." Koinaru said as he blushed to a rich red color, shaking his head in embarrassment.   
  
Keimie noticed Korinaru's reaction and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that Koinaru-kun... Heh heh hehehehe..."  
  
They're all in a black Buick, including Tomoyo and Eriol. Kaho Mizuki is the driver and Eriol sat in front with her. Tomoyo sat behind Eriol in the back seat, Keimie sat in the middle, and Koinaru sat behind the driver's seat.   
  
'How am I asking her? There's nothing else to lose...' Koinaru thought as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Koinaru-kun? You want to say something?" Kaho said with a smile.  
  
"Heh heh hehhhhhhh... Hai..."   
  
Keimie looked at Koinaru and so did Tomoyo. Tomoyo forgot about the new girl. She wondered who Keimie was, but she's more into worrying about Eriol being Kaho Mizuki's fiancé and what Eriol thinks about her and Kaho. Tomoyo knew that she likes Eriol a lot like she likes Sakura, but this feeling is different and new to her... Not that she wants to make Eriol costumes, too, but she wants Eriol to accept her like he seems to accept Mizuki-san. Kaho Mizuki is a wonderful lady to Tomoyo, but inside it hurts whenever she thinks about Kaho Mizuki. Tomoyo smiled sadly and looked out from the window as they passed a couple of buildings.   
  
"Nani?" Tomoyo gasped. Her breath appeared moisty on the window. "It's snowing!"  
  
"Syaoran and Sakura already knows..." Eriol said with a smile. He looked at Tomoyo's worried expression from the rear-view mirror. "Kamauin is fast..."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"That yoma..." Kamauin said to himself.   
  
"Who's that?" Keimie asked Koinaru.  
  
Koinaru looked at Keimie with eyes with deep meaning. Keimie's eyes widened. She knows what Koinaru is trying tell her. Kamauin's the chaos that leads their fate.  
  
"Koinaru-kun, tell me before I drop you off at Syaoran-kun's..." Kaho said with a laugh.  
  
Koinaru cocked his eyebrows. 'What's with her?'   
  
"Come on... It seems important."  
  
"How do you know all of the stuff about... you know... the stuff about Sakura, Syaoran, me, Keimie, everything? You know practically everything, even if it's Clow Reed-san's secrets..." Koinaru said with a bit more confidence than he had before. As he said those things, he looked at Keimie the whole time as if he wanted Keimie to approve of what he says is okay or not. Keimie looked at him back and nodded.   
  
"Oh... Well, Clow Reed told me all of the stuff to an extent in dreams... Demo he told me that there's always more than one path to everything... So what should everything be?"  
  
Tomoyo seemed to be listening in so she answered before the two confused kids could. "Alright?"  
  
"Ohohohoho... Exactly, Tomoyo-chan... Koinaru-kun, Keimie-chan, remember that... always..."  
  
"A-Ano… The snow's getting worse… Mizuki-san, are you lost?" Tomoyo asked Kaho.  
  
Everybody's eyes turned to dots.   
  
"Eriol-san, I think we need to go back to our house hold… You think?" Kaho started saying, stopping the car in the middle of the road. It seems that nobody's out on the road or out of their houses.  
  
Eriol frowned and switched seats with Kaho. He started the engine and went back to his residence. Everyone was glad that Eriol knows how to drive at the age of 15 and that this car isn't cheaply made at all.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Soooooo... That's what happened... Woah..." Kero said as he rubbed back of his head with a spoon for his cherry cheese cake.  
  
"Hai... Hehehehe..." Sakura said, rubbing back of her head, too. Then she coughed a couple of times.  
  
"You gotowo mo Ultimates *yum yum*?" Kero asked as he took a big bite of cherry cheese cake.  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled the Ultimates from the white pajamas she wore the day before. Kero looked more excited than she expected, yet his beady expression hinted little fear, even though there's satisfaction of the cheese cake. She rubbed back of her head again. Both cards have a Sakura on them with some unique outfit. 'The Telepathy' showed a Sakura covered in feathers with a held out hand to her right ear and a forefinger to her mouth as if in silence. 'The Invisible' showed a Sakura holding a rounded thing that is hard to see, camaflauged to the checker board background.  
  
"Mmmm... Sugoi! Demo... These cards carry too much power... They give me the jibes..."  
  
"I feel the same... Ah-A-CHoo... They all have me on them... Hoe..."  
  
"KAIJOUUUU!" a loud and scary voice came from below.  
  
"GAHHHH!" Kero screamed.  
  
"HOEEEEE!" Sakura screamed with Kero. They both jumped at the same time and Sakura ran out of her room, leaving Kero behind.  
  
"Why does that damn GAKI come here, KNOWING that he is NOT INVITED EVERY SINGLE TIME! Isn't it obvious to him?!" Touya yelled as he peeked through the window.   
  
Sakura stopped behind Touya and yelled at him. "ONI-CHAN! His name is Li Syaoran... He is my friend... Let him in... Onegai... It's probably really cold out there. It's snowing outside…" She looked at Touya with softening eyes and a soft voice.   
  
Touya looked down at Sakura and shook his head afterward. 'She must've felt sorry for that Chinese gaki, I MEAN Li Syaoran, for some reason... What's he got that attracts her?! Anyway, he's going down... He should never touch or even talk to Sakura! Why does Sakura have to be so nice to everybody, including HIM... Ahahaha... I shouldn't even think about it...'   
  
"Onegaiiee... Let him in..." Sakura repeated for the fifth time, finally interrupting Touya's thoughts.   
  
"Kaijou... I'm only doing this for you. Got it?" Touya said as-in-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura answered happily. Then Touya walked away, up the stairs to his room, and shut his door when he got there. "Hmm... Weird..."  
  
Shaking her head from thinking about her brother's weird actions, she put her hand on the door knob, and opened the door.   
  
"Hoeeeee!" Sakura gasped when snow went in the house. It was hard to see anything with snow flying every where intensely. The air felt icy as it went through her pink pajamas. 'Nani?! I forgot to change into my clothes! Why didn't oni-chan notice?! Hoe...' More than anything else she has forgotten about, she cared for Syaoran. Forgetting about her pajamas, she held out her arms so Syaoran can find his way to the entrance. She took a step outside on to the welcome matt in front of the doorway. She can see that the snow got worse when she went out the door. Kamauin might be trying to separate her and Syaoran. But Sakura's will is stronger than whatever comes in the way. "Syaoran-kun right here! Can y-you hear me?"  
  
"Sakura? It's getting worse every time I step closer to you!" Syaoran shouted back. He still took steps closer. He knew that this is Kamauin's doing. 'I think she knows, too...'  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on one of her cards. The snow is not going to distract her. Knowing that Kamauin has done this snow storm with power that has been increased is not going to distract her. And having a sort of sickness is not going to distract her. She kept on thinking, hearing, and maybe feeling the power of the Fiery card. As she tried pulling onto the power of a Clow card upon herself, she stood still without hearing the whistle of the wind and feeling the cold pain from the snowy wind rushing past her in many directions. All she could hear and feel is Syaoran's breathing. 'The Fiery' only gave her warmth and everyone else in her area warmth. It did melt lot of snow and stopped some of the blizzard around her house, but the snow and the blizzard itself recovered quickly. Kamauin was just making it worse...   
  
Without opening her eyes, she walked towards Syaoran, starting with a bit of concentration.  
  
"Sakura, open your eyes..." Sakura could hear Syaoran whisper. She wondered why she had to open her eyes. Yet Sakura felt another power within her. It was a different feeling, a new feeling that can make you feel light on your feet and feel as if you can fly away. It was as if there are no regrets, no nothingness, just a slight moment of purity. Sakura had never experienced this sort of power before. That concentration she just made is repulsive. As she kept on going with her big ball of concentration to get rid of all of the snow and the storm itself, her insides suddenly hurt, as if there was a bug inside her that is eating her insides.   
  
"Sakura! Not yet!" Syaoran interrupted Sakura's concentration. Somehow the power was overwhelming her. Syaoran started yelling on top of his lungs. The snow was covering everything up. "We need to get inside! Sakura! Sakura! It's no use! Baka! You'll die if you use that power! You have strong new power, demo I have a bad feeling about it! You may know how to control it, demo... not right now... Onegai... Sakura? Sakura?! SAKURA!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura started opening her eyes, but she was falling. Even though the snow was getting worse every time Sakura and Syaoran get closer to each other, Syaoran swam and ran through the snow with all of his strength. He might not believe in miracles, but this one is. He caught Sakura before she touched the ground.   
  
"Baka... You're cold..." Syaoran said as he buried his head into her hair. His arms squeezed around her. He bundled her up into his arms and cradled her on the welcome matt. Then he brushed his cheek against hers. "Please be okay, Sakura, I'm trying to give you warmth... Well at least, you're breathing normally now... Good... Eh heh..." Syaoran heard himself talking to a sleeping beauty. "Geez... You're pale... Before your brother will do anything, please wake up!" He sweat-dropped when Sakura smirked and drooled a little bit when his cheek is against hers. That also spooked him. Syaoran turned Sakura around a little more to have only their foreheads meet. He brushed her lips with his gloved hand in a little disgust. Sakura's eyes opened widely when he did so.   
  
"Syaoran-kun? Hoeeee! What are you doing here? And why are we out here?!" Sakura panicked, but Syaoran still had his head against hers, having his arms entangled around her. Without realizing his actions, Syaoran pressed his lips against hers. It was tempting when her face is smacked against his. 'Shit! I didn't mean to do this! Watashi baka waaaa!' Syaoran thought as their lips were smacked against each other, but softly and heart warming. It was as if they can't apart from each other, because right now it was hard to let go. The snow was covering them up some, but Syaoran and Sakura could feel the snow melt and the substance being warm as it flowed down the creases of her pajamas and his heavy clothing. In a way he doesn't want to let go, because he's afraid Sakura would reject him, slap him, or do anything that would hurt him. But right now she's into it, accepting it and probably thoughtfully. Syaoran closed his eyes when Sakura did, too. That sudden and accidental kiss definitely gave both her and Syaoran a great sense of warmth, then a natural power that felt good. She didn't know how, why, or what, but this was totally unexpected. 'Syaoran-kun?!' 


	15. Chapter 15 (Finally...)

Hong Kong Fooey!--- Chapter 15

Disclaimer--- No ax murderers, please... I've already told the public about me not owning CLAMP stuff that owns to CLAMP... Yep yep... _;;;;

Author's Note--- Story written by blue_tuna27!! Hip hip Hooray!! Finally another chapter!! Yep, another apologetic note... I haven't written in a long time for Hong Kong Fooey, and I don't even remember the last time I have... I hope you ladies and gents like this chapter... Hmm... I wonder if GUYS even read this... Hahahahaha... *rubs back of head* Thank yous a bunch for reading this story, including this chapter. Reader, I thank you for bringing me this far with Hong Kong Fooey, by e-mailing, reviewing, or commenting me in a good way, or telling me what to do to fix it! Lol... I never really wrote this much for a story before, hehehehe... Well, anywayzzzzz, have fun reading this chapter! Hehehehe...

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15

'Sakura...' Syaoran thought as they went on with their warm embrace. From this, he felt the world changing around him and inside him, for this was his first. Sakura held on to Syaoran tighter as their kiss went deeper within their mouths. Even if this was an accident and more of a surprise for both of them, they went more in depth anyway. Syaoran's warm, full colored pink lips left her soft, tender ones, nuzzling her from her mouth to her neck in sweet simple kisses... 

"A-ChOo!" Sakura sneezed in an extremely cute way.

Syaoran stopped what he was doing and they pulled away from each other at an instant. They both turned red and they just stared at each other's red faces. Silence went on as they looked at each other. They even ignored the snow that started to melt and come again, as if a whole season changed from Autumn to Winter. Sakura's eyes softened as Syaoran looked ashamed. Then Sakura jumped where she sat, practically flying as she did so, hugging Syaoran around his rib cage, sending him down to the ground. Syaoran wasn't expecting that, so his face went to a goofy smile expression with dotted eyes and redness to his face.

"Syaoran-kun... Why did you come here?" Sakura said as her eyes started to elope with tears. She felt so stupid to cry like this after the first kiss she warmly accepted. She wondered why she didn't cry at other times when she got kissed by some person that she despised or didn't mean to kiss. That'd be other times she'd be likely to be crying about. Trying to forget that she is crying, Sakura rubbed her cold red nose against Syaoran's jacket among jackets. As funny as it is, Sakura felt like there's a big pillow beneath her. Plus, she wanted to stay at this position forever, even if it is cold out, being only in her pajamas. 

"Because I wanted to see you, baka... Er... G-Gomen nasai..." Syaoran tried to get up and actually hold her in his arms, but it was kind of difficult with the pile of clothes he's wearing. He kind of felt stupid for wearing all of these clothes, making a big marshmallow out of himself. Yet he kind of liked the way Sakura is small compared to him. He just stayed at this position, staring at Sakura's crown of light brown hair, with hint of auburn as the highlights are shown from the rays of the bright light reflecting off the snow. He was already amused as he played with her silky hair.

Sakura then rubbed her nose against Syaoran's bulky jacket and finally said, "I-It's just... an..."

"Heh... yeah... That was... er... Those actions were... just, err..." Syaoran started saying, as if reading Sakura's mind. 

Sakura giggled and started to say something, yet in a faint whisper. "Syaoran-kun... you're so... kawaii... Hehehe... Syaoran-kun... I-It's getting so... cold..." She felt weaker as she said every word.

Syaoran blushed, but turned pale when Sakura turned limp all of the sudden. He then struggled to stand up and get hold of Sakura.

"Sakura...? Sakura? Sakura?!" Syaoran said as he squeezed her frail body. He buried his head under Sakura's chin and felt his heart beating wildly with pain. When he heard raspy breaths from Sakura, his heart dropped deeply with relief. His eyes even started to water. It wasn't that he doesn't want to face Touya when he goes through the front door. It's just that he's stuck on the ground and he couldn't get up. 'This is sad...' Syaoran thought with a sweat drop. He then held Sakura closer against him to get her warmer. For no reason, he felt very lonely and colder every minute, but Sakura's warmth kept on fighting it off. He could feel sweat running down his numb face. But it happened to be tears running down from his eyes. 'Nani?! What's this?'

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's all go to Sakura-chan's house... It's the closest! The snow is covering us up!" Tomoyo was restless and couldn't stay calm like Eriol and Kaho. She was the only one jumping off of her seat. Koinaru and Keimie acted as if it was a summer vacation trip. Tomoyo looked at them with a smile and a sweat-drop, but what she sees before her is really cute, reminding her of Sakura and Syaoran...

Keimie looked at Koinaru. She grasped his hand and made Koinaru immediately look at her with an astonished look. He didn't shudder or push her away, he just blushed and waited to see what happens next. Noticing the redness of his face, Keimie giggled. Koinaru got angry about that and smirked after he recovered. He moved in closer to Keimie's face and there was a mere silence, then he started laughing when Keimie's face turned to five notches of redness. She nudged him in the stomach with her elbow for revenge. He guffawed and couldn't believe what he just did. Tomoyo looked at them weirdly with a cocked up eyebrow and started to have a hanyan moment. Without noticing Tomoyo staring at them, Keimie smiled and thought as she looked into Koinaru's eyes. 'Everything's going to be alright... There would be no regrets.' Koinaru smiled right after Keimie had thought that and it made her heart jump.

Kaho grinned as everybody seemed to be getting along, even when there's a crazy snow storm out there. 

Eriol frowned at what Tomoyo said and gave out a sigh. "Hai... We should go to Sakura's house. I'm afraid this snow is too much for this car... Plus we have a better chance of saving Sakura and Syaoran more. To me, their lives are more important than my own..."

Tomoyo's eyes turned somber. She couldn't believe what Eriol said. As she thought about it, that's what she believes, too. Everyone else in the car nodded with agreement and held on to their seats, since Eriol is a crazy fast driver, even when there is snow out. It felt as if they're in a monster truck.

"Tomoyo-chan, that's a good idea! I hope the Kinomoto family won't mind to have a party of five come over at their house..." Kaho explained with innocent eyes.

As if the atmosphere changed, Eriol chuckled and caught Tomoyo's eyes at the rear-view mirror. She blushed and looked away to Keimie's direction. All of the sudden her heart beat went faster. Keimie looked somewhat like Sakura. The chin, ears, and nose are so similar, but the eyes and eyebrows are different, that they are more of a serious person's, compared to Sakura's. Sakura's is just very cute, whereas when she cries, it makes you want to cry, or hold her so much. Sakura's looks most of the time leaves a person in surrender. That's what Tomoyo thinks... It was just that the aura of Keimie is what of like Sakura's, like Koinaru's is to Syaoran. 

"Keimie-chan?" Tomoyo started with a goofy hanyan expression.

"Oh! Dadouji-san?" Keimie answered, turning her head towards her with wide eyes and a smile.

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. "Have you met Kinomoto Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she played with her long hair.

"Iie, not yet!"

"You'll like her a whole bunch!" Kaho started listening in. 

Keimie looked at Koinaru and he just grinned at her. At Koinaru's side story, he liked Sakura a lot at first, but then found out that he liked Sakura lot like a sister he has never had before. Sakura's a very special person. Koinaru sweat-dropped. Even to evilness, she's a special person.

"Ah... Just right there. Sakura's house... Kamauin's power is getting stronger. It's stronger than it had last time Syaoran and Sakura met him. I also feel THEIR auras... Somehow they're very close together," Eriol started to say to himself.

Kaho and Tomoyo smiled and clapped their hands in delight. Koinaru shook his head and Keimie blushed, being embarrassed of what she is thinking.

The car drove on top of the Kinomoto's residence's sidewalk and stopped with a screech. All of the people inside of the car went out and ran fast and careful as much as they can to the front door. Then they all felt warm as they reached two people on the welcome matt.

"Kawaii descendent? It does seem to be a warm atmosphere right here at the spot..." Eriol started with an amused look.

"And Sakura-chan? Ohohohohoho... This is spoiling me... Hohohoho..." Tomoyo gleamed with star-ish eyes and hands clasped together.

"Ahahaha... *very funny...* Er... I'm stuck..." Syaoran said with a nervous laugh. He had a free arm to scratch his head. "Can't get the doorbell from here..."

Kaho walked and pressed the doorbell with a gloved hand. She smiled and explained their appearance at the front door. "We're thinking of staying here. Hehe... The snow's just too much... Let me take care of this... Ohohohohoho..."

Koinaru still had his hand holding Keimie's as he ran very close to Sakura and Syaoran. Even though Keimie's hand got Koinaru's first, it changed to the other way around. Keimie was blushing because Koinaru didn't even notice that her hand is in his. They both kneeled down to check on Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran's eyes flashed to meet Koinaru's. Koinaru could see that Syaoran's cheeks are wet, but eyes are dry of tears, yet filled with pain. Syaoran looked away from Koinaru and tried standing up, with Sakura in his arms. Koinaru could hear Syaoran muttering under his breath to Sakura's right ear for her to wake up, as if it was hopeless... Keimie seemed to understand this moment and grabbed hold of Syaoran's hand and told him it's going to be okay with a warm, caring smile. Syaoran's eyes turned to dots and wondered who she was. Her aura...

"Oiee! Nani wa?! What are you all doing here at a time like this?!" Touya started shouting with scowling eyes, with dumbstruck astonishment. 

"We're all cold, Touya-kun... And it seems that your sister passed out..." Kaho told Touya with a calm smile.

Touya stood there looking at her with a warm expression, but turned his head down to Syaoran and Sakura tangled together. "Come in and suit yourselves!" Touya rubbed back of his head and put himself out of the way at the front door. When everybody came into the house, he pointed to the couches and went to get towels and blankets for the whole party. He shrugged at the sight of Syaoran with Sakura in his arms. Touya thought scowling wouldn't be necessary, so he didn't worry about harassing Syaoran. As he thought about it, he believed that it was his own fault for not letting Syaoran in with a very big welcome, and when he didn't notice, Sakura had to go outside in her pajamas to go get him. Though when he looked at Syaoran and Sakura tangled up together, they make a pretty picture... 'GAHHH! I shouldn't think that!' Touya thought as he shook his head aggressively.

"Um... Here, Touya. Gomen..." Syaoran started with a blushed face.

Touya laughed, interrupting Syaoran. Then he stopped laughing abruptly and gave him a scowling look as Sakura came into his arms. Syaoran turned away waving his hand in anger. Then he heard Touya say, "Arigatou," in a quiet, soothing voice. To his own surprise, Syaoran smiled and turned away, again, towards the living room. 

Touya went up the stairs to Sakura's room and tucked her into her bed covers. He then looked at Sakura's face with brotherly warmth. Sakura then smiled in her sleep as Touya touched her nose with his fist. He then walked out of her room without noticing anything hanging off of the back of his house slipper.

Kero looked up from where he was and turned dizzy as Touya seemed to be hopping up and down above him. But Kero wants to see what's going on downstairs. The suspense really worries him. Since Sakura smiled in her sleep, he knows that Sakura is okay. 

When Touya walked to the living room, Tomoyo noticed Kero behind Touya's slipper. She went behind Touya, so Kero can fly into her arms. Kero hurried and clumsily flew into Tomoyo's hold. 

"Dadouji-san? What are you doing?" Touya said as he turned around. 

"Oh, hohohohoho... A plush toy was behind you and I wanted to pick it up before you step on it!" Tomoyo said with a cute smile, then a sweat-drop as Touya's eyebrows cocked up.

"Heh... Okay, whatever..." Touya said, brushing the little situation off. 'Weird...' He thought after everybody else smiled goofy smiles.

To just make as if nothing happened, Kaho said, "Well... Let's make lunch!"

Touya stopped the hurrying Kaho with one arm and said, "Hold on... You all know Sakura and are all of her friends?"

Syaoran looked at everyone else in the room with dotted eyes. It does seem awkward to have all of these wacky people in someone's house, and to not know who they are.

Without any reply to that, the power suddenly went out.

"Agh!" Touya shouted.

Eriol frowned and Syaoran glared at the outside of one of the windows.

"Oh my..." Tomoyo started.

"Yoma... Baka... GRRR!" Koinaru started jumping around. Keimie was just looking out the windows with a worried expression.

"Nani?" Touya wondered at everyone's expressions. What he can see is that everybody has a clue of the cause of this crazy snow storm. The snow out side is starting to go halfway covering up the windows.

"Let's just worry about lunch now, Touya-kun..." Kaho said, still with a calm smile.

"O-Okay... But you all rest and get acquainted by yourselves..." 

"Oniiiiii-CHHHHHAAAANNN!" Everybody could hear a squeal from the top of the stairs. Then Sakura ran downstairs, still in her pajamas.

"Sakura? Ahahaha! You sound like a kaijou running downstairs! Oh, matte, I forgot... You are a kaijou! Ahahaha!" Touya teased.

"I'm not a kai...! Nani? HOOOOEEeeeeee!" Sakura looked at everyone else in the room and blushed. Her position was a readied one to stomp Touya on the foot. He laughed at that.

"Sakura-chan! You're okay...? Already? You looked as if you were wiped out at the doorstep an hour ago! Sugoi...!" Tomoyo said as she went to Sakura. Sakura frowned at that, but then smiled as they hugged with friendly warmth.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gleamed. "Minna-san!"

"Konnichiwaaa!" Everyone else in the room greeted with crooked smiles. Syaoran's eyes turned to dots.

"It's snowing! When since did it snow?! Why did I wake up so late? Is anything wrong? Why is everybody here? And where's Souwong and Meiling, by the way?" Sakura asked. Her head shook different ways to everybody's face to see what they can tell her. Only Syaoran gave her a shocked look, while everybody else smiled goofy. 

"Ahhh... Kaijou... You don't remember anything? It must of been the cold that has knocked you hard! Geez..." Touya started saying as he scratched the back of his head.

Syaoran looked away from Sakura and combed his hair back with his fingers. He couldn't believe it. She doesn't remember anything about the kissing or whatever that happened at the welcome matt. At least he's the one and only that remembers that moment. He blushed, but then smiled so Sakura wouldn't worry or anything. Though that moment of them together on the welcome matt was his first in experience. He loved her so much, that it hurts that she doesn't remember anything of that, next to everything else in the past. Yet the past can be fixed when they finally get the last ultimate and get everything else figured out. But that moment would never be remembered again, except that Syaoran can remember it for her.

"Well, Sakura, you had a bad sort of cold and fever... That's probably why you passed out and didn't remember much from that..." Touya said, thinking hard. 

"Demo... Sakura-chan! You sure you're okay right now?" Tomoyo asked with a worried expression. 

"Daijoubu desu waaaa! Domo arigatou..." Sakura said with a sweet smile. 

"Hey, gak... Uh... I mean, Syaoran..." Touya started.

Syaoran scowled a little bit, then turned his expression to a crooked grin. "Hai?"

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai... Domo..."

Touya grinned back with the same crookedness that Syaoran has in his grin.

Everybody else in the room sweat-dropped. Kaho and Keimie chuckled. 

"AH! Kaho-sensei! And..." Sakura went up to Kaho and Keimie to greet them. Keimie's aura was like Koinaru's, whereas it is like her's. Ever since, she knew that Koinaru's other aura was attached to some other person, but she never mentioned it. It might of bring confusion. She wondered if other people could recognize these auras or even notice them. Even normal humans can tell by the person's atmosphere. "Keimie?"

"Sugoi! How did you know?" Keimie started with a wide smile.

Sakura then took a glimpse at Kaho, and this is the first time Sakura seen a serious surprised look from Kaho. 

"Hoe... It was just put into my mind... That was weird. It's as if Ishould really meet you... You're so kawaii!" Sakura exclaimed, as she tweaked the girl's nose. 

Keimie blushed. She felt a zap between her and Sakura. It was so warm like Koinaru's. But what is it...?

"GRRRRrrrrrr... The power's off... hmm... What should we do... Let's eat lunch, at least we have a gas stove..." Touya started. 

"Hai! I'll go help!" Tomoyo jumped off from the sofa to meet Touya in the kitchen. She dropped Kero on her seat carefully, so Kero can go talk to the others.

"Kero-chan! No wonder there was no noise when I was in my room!" Sakura said in a whisper. "Oh... Syaoran-kun..." She said with a normal quiet voice.

"Huh?" Syaoran turned his head to where Sakura's sweet voice came from at great speed. 

"Where's Souwong-kun and Meiling-chan?" Sakura asked with a worried expression.

Syaoran shook his head. "They're at my apartment... I'm sure they'll be fine..."

Sakura smiled a bit and nodded. 

Kero rubbed back of his head with his little paw and muffled his own mouth so he won't shout for food, since they've mentioned lunch.

Keimie looked at him and squealed. "How kawaaaaiiiiieee!" She ran to the plush toy looking thing and hugged him. 

"KYAAAHH! Who is this girl?! Waieeee!" Kero whispered in shouting expressions. 

Syaoran laughed to his own amusement of this, while Koinaru and Eriol sweat-dropped.

"Hehehehe! Sakura-chan, you're so lucky to have him around!" Keimie gleamed.

Sakura rubbed back of her head and smiled. 'She's so cute!'

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Souwong... This is crazy..." Meiling started saying as they both watched the snow fall by one of the windows.

"Yeah..." Souwong said as he put his arm around Meiling's shoulders. She then put her head resting against his own. "Nani? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hehehe... Hai, Daijoubu... I like it this way..." Meiling said with a grin and closed eyes. 

Souwong blushed. He didn't even know that his arm was there around her shoulders until now. 

Meiling's head abruptly went up and Souwong stood back away from her. "Syaoran! He hasn't called for anything yet! I wonder what's up with him... Should we check up on him? It's been an hour or... actually longer than that," Meiling said as she looked at her wrist watch. 

Souwong nodded and said, "I kinda' have a..."

"Nani, Souwong? What is it? Why did you stop?" 

"Nandemonai..." 

"Seriously!"

"I kinda' have a bad feeling, that... he isn't there..."

"You know what? I-I kind of do, too... Heh heh... Let's not hope so..."

"Right."

They sweat-dropped and cried as they ran their fastest every step to Syaoran's bed room. To what they've expected, Syaoran has left the room without them expecting it. Syaoran didn't even finish his rice porridge. Instead of Syaoran being there, there is a dark presence in the room, facing his back towards Meiling and Souwong. 

"NANI?!" Souwong and Meiling gasped. Souwong stepped in front of Meiling, while Meiling held on to the shirt of his back.

The guy turned around and his green eyes glistened as he glared. His black hair went about as the snow flew into the bedroom through the opened window. Snow spots were shown on his black leather pants, then his coat with a white dress shirt inside. He looked mysterious and very handsome, but no match for Sakura. Blood streaks came from his cold eyes. He put his index finger to one of the sticky streaks and put his tongue out to taste it from his finger.

Souwong's face twisted with disgust as the cold guy did so. Meiling tried to be calm, but she hid behind Souwong, because she could see that this guy is a monster. She never seen anything like it. 

"YOU! You there..." the guy said in a cold, yet calm, husky voice.

Souwong and Meiling looked at each other to see which one the guy wants.

The mystery guy laughed out loud with his chin up in the air. Meiling steeped back. It's just too scary how his laugh goes. 

Meiling just had a thought and blankly asked with a sweat drop, "Did you eat Syaoran?"

The guy stopped laughing and looked at her with wide eyes with a funny expression. He then rubbed back of his head. Souwong sweat-dropped.

"Y-You're Kamauin?" Souwong started as he shook his head at Meiling's ignorance.

"No way! I thought he was a reptile looking dude! Th-this can't be him... Is it?" Meiling scratched the back of her head. 'He looks gorgeous! Demo... the blood makes him look gross... Still... Why does a bad guy have to look good... KYAA! Souwong and Syaoran are much better than this dude, anyway! Ahahahahaha!'

"Who do you think I was?! I'm Kamauin! Yeah! Gomen ne, heh heh, for this blood to gross you out... Demo, unfortunately, Sakura's the one that can stop it..." Kamauin looked at the two sad faces and laughed really hard. Yet he never had pity felt for himself. The first who had pity for him was... Sakura.

Meiling and Souwong looked at him with more pity after he laughed. Since he is going hectic, it seems as though Kamauin is lonely. Very lonely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Kamauin shouted. More bleeding tears came from his eyes. From his hands bright green fire showed brightly off of two green balls in each hand. Then he started throwing them at Souwong and Meiling with amazing speed.

Souwong threw Meiling out of the way, so she couldn't get hit. But Kamauin stood right by Meiling and pulled her hair up and made her stand up and face against his chest. She screamed, but it was muffled by her mouth being against Kamauin's chest. 

"Meiling!" Souwong shouted and he pulled out a shard to bring upon ice.

"Souwong!" Meiling screamed, trying to turn her head, so Souwong could hear her. 'It hurts!' Meiling thought as she cringed with pain as Kamauin kept on pulling, then playing with her hair.

Kamauin laughed as Meiling blushed. Souwong scowled at Kamauin and flipped to get to where Kamauin is. Kamauin threw Meiling over his head to land on his back, having her legs dangling off of his broad shoulder. He then threw a punch at Souwong. Souwong ducked and tried to trip Kamauin, but he was too fast for Souwong to handle. Kamauin jumped over Souwong and simply flew out the window with Meiling. Souwong could see Meiling punching Kamauin's back and kicking out her legs.

"You smell bad, you bastard!" Meiling screamed as they flew. Forced tears ran from her eyes from the force of the wind and snow. 

"You'd better be quiet, or you'd be dropped by now," Kamauin said blankly.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Souwong abruptly jumped out of the window and landed on Kamauin's legs to have him dropped down with full force. Kamauin had his astonished face against the white and rough ground, as Souwong pushed one of his back against the snow and pulled his hair. "How'd you like that?!"

"How did you... AHHH!" Kamauin got interrupted when Souwong pulled Kamauin's hair again.

"Why is it so important to you to have extreme power and destroy everything you like? Wouldn't it be boring?" Meiling started asking.

To both Souwong's and Meiling's surprise, Kamauin laughed. "Do you think I am that weak, pitiful, and like you guys?"

"No, you're not exactly like us..." Souwong said blankly. 

Kamauin got up and forced Souwong down to the ground. He then spat out blood. The dark blood reached out to Souwong's face and Kamauin smirked. 

"My time isn't worth it for you two... I'm off to see dear Sakura... At least you two pulled it off to at least pull me back for about thirty minutes... Heh heh... Ja!" Kamauin said with a grim smile.

"Grr... That guy!" Meiling stomped on the ground as Kamauin walked into the darkness of the snow. Just now thinking about it, her body felt numb from the cold. She then looked back at Souwong. "GAHHH!"

Souwong was right there within an inch distance. He looked surprised, too. His eyes softened and he put his arms around her. "We gotta' get to Sakura's house, fast..."

Now she knew why Souwong held on to her... It was because he knew that Meiling was already about to faint. That's why he seemed closer. She then put her arms around him and held tighter for support. Her head kept on throbbing with pain. 

"Meiling! Daijoubu desu ka?!" 

"Oh... I'm alright..."

"No, you're not! We got to get back! I'll stay with you here..."

As she tilted her head up to meet Souwong's eyes, she started "You don't have---"

Souwong kissed Meiling right before she said anymore.

__________________________________________________________________________________

'Ah! I feel a presence coming... HERE?!' Sakura thought as she looked at Syaoran's back of head. Something's up with him, but now Sakura's more worried about the upcoming presence that seemed powerful. Everybody else, except Tomoyo and Touya in the kitchen, went up to Sakura and looked out the windows. Sakura pulled out her brooch and pulled out 'The Sleep' card. She did the chants for it and the sleep fairy form went to Touya and he fell asleep. 'The Sleep' went back to her and turned back into the card form. 

"Sugoi! That was quick! What power, Sakura-chan..." Kaho said to Sakura. Sakura blushed at that while everybody was applauding her. Syaoran gave her a cute smile and Sakura was about to leap over the people to hug him.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Touya's asleep! What's going on?!" Tomoyo asked as she ran up to Sakura. 

"Tomoyo-chan! Touya's going to be fine. It's just that I used 'The Sleep' on him. I feel... Kamauin's presence..." Sakura replied with confidence.

Tomoyo nodded as Syaoran got his sword ready. Eriol didn't have much power in him left, but he decided to help by chanting some spells. Koinaru had daggers that appear out of nowhere; it's the only useful spell he knows. Kero turned into his other form and roared to say that he is ready.

"'SHIELD' Bring upon your power among us to shield us from the evil presence that have deceived you!" Sakura said with fierce emotion. 

"Matte, Sakura-chan! You need better clothing!" Tomoyo yelled on top of her lungs. Whatever it was, the wind rings went around Sakura, but eased a little when Tomoyo yelled to her. Tomoyo pulled Sakura with her and went up the stairs to Sakura's room. She went to the closet and picked out clothes that she left there for Sakura to wear on some missions, but Sakura never wore them, yet... 

"Hohohohoho..." Tomoyo picked out silver, knee-high combat boots, with matching silver laces. Then she picked out a shiny, gray, leather dress. The leather dress went down above the knees and is turtle necked, in Chinese style, with the button things as well. The sleeves are transparent down to her wrists and of clear plastic covering. As Sakura tried it on, it made her warm already and thought it was hot inside the house. It also made her look sharp and pretty. Sakura blushed when Tomoyo went hanyan all over it. Tomoyo even had to push Sakura out of her room and down the stairs. "Oh, come on, Sakura-chan... It's not too short. You've worn worse than this, I believe, ohohohohoho..." 

"Hoeee... Matte! Kamauin! He's already here!" Sakura exclaimed when Kamauin went inside throughout the door gracefully.

Tomoyo and Sakura stopped in the middle of the steps. Sakura guarded Tomoyo, while Sakura held her fists by her hips. Her eyes filled with rage.

"Where's your little Card mistress? Where is she? Where is the baka, SYAORAN?!" Kamauin asked with rage building up to each word.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" both Sakura and Syaoran yelled at the same time at different places. 

"Wha?" Kamauin went as he looked both ways. He then laughed. Everybody else's eyes turned to dots because of the togetherness of Sakura and Syaoran when they're at different places. 

"Talk about surround sound..." Koinaru murmured.

"Sakura, my love... Why don't you come down here..." Kamauin said.

Sakura frowned at him and Syaoran jumped right in front of Sakura, as she finally went down the stairs. Tomoyo was right behind them.

"Not one touch, Kamauin..." Syaoran said with fiery eyes glaring right into Kamauin's cold green ones. 

"Why did you even bother to come here?" Ceroberos said in the same tone as Syaoran.

"How did your power increase all of the sudden?!" Eriol asked with a lot of thinking to each solution, that he thought of Kamauin's increase in power.

Kamauin laughed as he thought of the crew as foolish weaklings. "One question at a time. Maybe I have the power to answer each of them at once... Ahahahaha!" He walked in closer to Syaoran and Sakura. "All of this power is from Feimei giving it to me before he left the world. Ahahahaha... A smart thing to do. I was about to think of him as useless. I think this is it for you, Syaoran, and you, Sakura, would be mine forever... And why did I bother to come here? Good question, I already answered that..."

Ceroberos growled and threw a fire ball at Kamauin at a roar. Kamauin dodged it to the other side of him easily with his own green fire balls, that are mixed with ice power. At a rush, before Kamauin would notice, Koinaru threw his daggers at Kamauin as he flew into the air. Kamauin went down to the ground from dodging the dagger at the last minute. A streak of blood shown on his right cheek, without even noticing it until Koinaru grinned. Thinking the same together, Syaoran called lightning with his sword upon a shard, and Sakura called 'The Thunder' card with her staff. The new power of thunder and lightning put together made the thunder beast stronger. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with dotted eyes to their astonishment, and Tomoyo clapped her hands. The huge ball of white, coming from the beast, went upon Kamauin with a vehement shock. Then the last that Syaoran and Sakura saw was grimacing, bright white light enveloping over them...


	16. Chapter 16 Is poofed right now

Hong Kong Fooey!--- Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer--- Eh heh heh hehhhh... All I can do is dream...   
  
Author's note--- Story written by blue_tuna27 (a.k.a. Wibi-chan)! As you can see, obviously, I haven't written in a while. Eh heh... I've been dying relentless tines... @_@ I don't want to complain any further... Yet I've gotten manga done for this fic. Yay!! Well... to me it's a "yay" matter. Ahahahaha... You can see the manga (of course made by me, despite CLAMP's characters and etc., as it states in the disclaimers of this fan fiction) at my site: http://members.tripod.com/cherry_souwong27 --- You can find this ficcie's manga in Fan Goodies. ^_^ I'm really sorry for this ficcie's delay ;_;... I'll try to make you guys happy once--- or at least myself happy that I actually got this chapter done after all these months, lol... Hohohoho!! Enjoy this chapter, while it lasts! ^o^  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Before they realized it, darkness swept over Sakura and Syaoran, even though the last thing they've seen was a bright, white light. Sakura could feel Syaoran's presence and Syaoran could feel her's. As long as they know they're together, everything is going to be fine...  
  
"Ugh..." Syaoran moaned sleepily, holding something in his arms tightly. His eyes opened one by one and fluttered as his eye sight cleared. It was to his relief that Sakura was in his arms at the moment. Even though it was pitch black, Sakura glowed amongst the darkness and Syaoran could see the angelic features of his beloved. "Ah... Er… Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran said as he shook Sakura in his arms. He hated to interrupt her serene sleeping face.  
  
"Hoe-e... HOE!" Sakura gasped as she pressed the back of her head hard against Syaoran's chest. "Syaoran-kun! Look!"  
  
It was then he realized that they were carried in someone's arms, when he saw Sakura's feet flying in the air, and that there were long arms under his armpits. Syaoran is the one that is keeping Sakura secure in his arms.  
  
"KYAAHHHH!" Syaoran frenzied, holding Sakura more tightly.   
  
"Hoe-e! It's Yue-san!" Sakura gleamed with a grin on her face, as she looked up at Yue's poker-face. Syaoran sweat-dropped at Sakura's instant reaction from being scared to being happy.   
  
He blushed at his stupidity from noticing Yue's long arms holding him as they flew in the darkness. Syaoran was surprised that Sakura wasn't the least bit worried being in this endless darkness carried by his own arms.  
  
"Nothing personal, descendent of Clow Reed..." Yue said with glaring, ice blue eyes. Syaoran blushed even more. Sakura was clueless instantaneously.  
  
Syaoran cleared his voice and pretended he didn't hear that. "A-hem... So... Where are you flying us to?"  
  
"Before you guys could fall into the darkness, I caught you guys from that blast. As long as Sakura could find the light in herself, this blackness will open for sure," Yue replied in the same bland tone.   
  
In his arms, Syaoran could feel Sakura tense up.   
  
"Sugoi ne! You saved us, Yue-san! Domo arigatou... Demo... what about my house and everyone else? A-and how did you get here?" Sakura said with clearness in her voice, despite the shaking and the tenseness Syaoran noticed from holding her close to him.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered to himself, but Yue talked on. It seemed as if there's a lot to say shown throughout his icy eyes.   
  
"Without realizing it, you call certain persons to you... You know how Syaoran just walked there in the snow just to get to you, or whenever he shows up and saves you just out of coincidences? He and others as well are drawn to you. The answers to all that are within your ultimate cards. Basically... they are your automatic guardians," Yue explained.  
  
"S-Sugoi..." Sakura looked down at herself, just now accepting it into her head.  
  
"So the ultimate cards helped us all... all this time? How do you know all of this from the start? A-and how do you know that I went to Sakura's house this morning?" Syaoran said with astonishment. He then scratched the back of his head, thinking how much he cares for Sakura. Syaoran's ears felt warm as his face blushed at the thought of Kero and Yue knowing what he and Sakura done right on her porch when she turned cold and his love has poured out to her.  
  
"I have been talking with Keroberos recently, while you and Sakura are within whereabouts. We did some research on your cards, and observed many things. Keroberos told me to be on look out for you, Card mistress, and so here I am..."  
  
"Hoe-e... I've had them with me all this time... All this time..." Sakura said with a small smile. Tears started to envelope her emerald green eyes. She is really happy that she really was never alone. The ultimate cards were actually looking for her the same way she has been looking for them. 'They are my strength... Iie, matte! My strength was always within me, even if I've forgotten everything... Th-That is why Tomoyo and Meiling were my friends from the start and are always going to be... My heart remembers... remembers their friendship and the light of everybody's happiness... That is why I am drawn to Syaoran-kun... My heart remembers. How could I have felt so lonely from the beginning?! I don't want to forget anymore! I want to remember always... Please let me be with everybody... Please let me be with you, Syaoran-kun...'  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said as he held Sakura against him by her arms. Sakura's face started to turn different shades of red as she felt Syaoran's warmth against her back and his lips millimeters away from the back of her ear. She really spaced out there, or just couldn't hear anything because of her ears ringing, but now it doesn't matter to her...  
  
"I-I..." Sakura started.   
  
"It's Kamauin... See that purple light?" Yue said with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"Ah!" Sakura gasped, hitting Syaoran's chin with the back of her head.  
  
"Geh! Ow… Sakura! Calm down," Syaoran yelled with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said with a puzzled look. She wondered why Syaoran has an amused expression, since the time isn't right to be all that happy. Before she could ask him, Syaoran's amused expression fell and changed with a warm expression, that spread a tingle wave from her toes to her hair-top.  
  
"Sakura... Never feel that you're alone. I will always protect you and no matter what, I will get your memory back! We'll get it back together! Never forget that I'm always going to be with you..." Syaoran said with a serious face above her's.  
  
Sakura blushed even more as she tilted her head up to meet Syaoran's firing amber eyes two inches above her emerald green. She couldn't speak or move from that position, so she nodded in place. Something forced Yue back with great impulse and Syaoran's lips pressed against Sakura's from the impact. Even though it was wrong timing to do so, they blushed dramatically. Syaoran's lips brushed away from her lips while the windy force calmed, as if nothing happened--- as if they didn't have that moment of bliss.   
  
Abruptly, bright red blood appeared on Sakura's forehead. Syaoran's eyes widened.  
  
"Sakura?!" Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Yue-san?!" Sakura's eyes also widened. Syaoran and Sakura looked up to see Yue's face. The blood was coming from Yue's wound on his head. "What just happened?!"  
  
"Card mistress... Descendant of Clow Reed... Be careful. Kamauin has the last three ultimate cards..." Yue replied.  
  
"That's right... I have the last three, Sakura," Kamauin came out of the purple light and pulled Sakura along with Syaoran up to the purple light with him. He then grabbed Yue's weak body and threw him amongst the darkness.  
  
"YUE!" Sakura cried. Syaoran threw a death glare at Kamauin.  
  
"He is utterly useless... You wouldn't need him with you. Now that we understood, let's get on with business..." Kamauin said with a crooked grin.   
  
Sakura looked back at Kamauin and glared at him fiercely. Kamauin laughed, but inside, he didn't want to see that look from her face again. Syaoran then threw his fists at him, missing every shot except the first. Kamauin couldn't help but smile the whole time, until Syaoran kicked him from behind.  
  
"You can't get to the ultimate cards if you're gonna' try and kill me at this dark pit..." Kamauin snickered.  
  
"You take too long," Syaoran said simply.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Without any other thoughts, the last thing they saw was what flashed in front of their eyes while Kamauin turned his back. The flash was once again a bright white light.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hehehe..." Sakura could hear giggling, but she didn't want to wake up. Soft lips brushed against her cheek and the giggling was louder than before. Sakura's eyes moved around under her closed eye-lids. They were too hard to open, they're too heavy.   
  
"Hoe-e... I'm too tired," moaned Sakura. She still didn't want to wake up because it's too comfortable. After a few minutes of peace, the softness of the pillows, if it were pillows, turned to dry, rocky ground. Yet her head was still comforted by someone's lap.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" the same giggling voice said to Sakura's ear.   
  
"Uu-WAhhh..." Sakura yawned and sat up next to the girl. She rubbed her eyes awake and looked at her. "Tomoyo-chan... Ohayo... T-TOMOYO-CHAN?!"  
  
"Kawaii ne! May I ask you, your name?" Tomoyo asked with a smile.   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Your name? I can call you Kawaii Girl, if you want. You seem lost, but hehehe... You know my name... Silly me... You're not lost..."  
  
"N-nani?!"   
  
"My, what kawaii dress you have! Aieeee! KAWAIIIII!"  
  
Sakura looked down at herself and noticed that it was the same dress as the one in the dream she had long time ago, the dream where she first met Syaoran after having her memory lost, and the dream where she first met Kamauin.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan… Where are we?" Sakura asked as she looked around. All of the sudden the ground that they were on shortened. The land beneath their feet is the only thing to be seen within ten meters of distance around them. It is as if it's their little planet. All around them were stormy purple clouds and strings of dust. "Hoe-e!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Hoe-e… Nandemonai," Sakura said as she sweat-dropped.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan!" a boy greeted behind Sakura.  
  
"Ohohoho… Konnichiwa, Kamauin-kun!" Tomoyo greeted back.  
  
Sakura turned around and looked at him. It is the same Kamauin, except shorter than before. She still can't say that he's handsome, but she's got to admit--- he is a bishounen. Sakura blushed for thinking like that and looked down from his piercing green eyes.   
  
"What's taking you so long, Sakura?" Kamauin asked with a straight face.  
  
When it just came to her mind, Sakura stepped back into Tomoyo and gasped, "Hoe?! Kamauin?! Why are you shorter than before?"  
  
Kamauin sweat-dropped and replied, "Does that even matter? I used too much of my power to work on the ultimate card, 'The Memory', but there's a force that's interrupting my power. Since I'm not you, it does serious side-effects to me… such as bleeding tears, and now I've gotten back a few years. That's right. I'm now fourteen all over again. It depends how I used my power…"  
  
"Demo… Why do you have to do all of this?! This wouldn't have happened if you never have to deal with me and the ultimate cards!" Sakura interrupted.   
  
Unexpectedly, Kamauin took Sakura's hand and said with a surprisingly soft and caring voice, "Because… I love you."  
  
Sakura didn't know why, but she blushed. She couldn't move or even twitch. To her relief, Tomoyo clapped her hands and kept on saying, "Kawaii ne!"  
  
Sakura hated to see Tomoyo in a trance like this, so she stomped her feet with a dotted expression. She knows for a fact that Kamauin's the reason why Tomoyo is like this. "Kamauin! You don't love me… This isn't love. Y-You just want power, really… I wish you would understand," Sakura said sadly. She actually wanted to save Kamauin from this darkness in his heart. She wondered how it all started, she really wants to know.  
  
All of the sudden Tomoyo's voice changed and the clouds turned darker. "Ahahahaha… Sakura-chan, you're so kawaii... Ohohohoho… ho… hooooo…" Her hair grew longer and flew everywhere, and her eyes changed from calm to psycho.  
  
"D-Doushite?! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped as Tomoyo dramatically changed in front of her. Sakura turned around and couldn't find Kamauin anywhere.   
  
"Ohohoho… Sakura-chan… Doushite?" Tomoyo said with vehement eyes and an evil grin. The voice deepened greatly and finally matched Kamauin's.  
  
As Tomoyo grew into a twenty ft. tall giant in proportion, Sakura fell back on to her behind and sweat-dropped with a dot-eyed expression.   
  
"Hoe-e! Tomoyo-chan?!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"If I wanted to, I can crush you with my foot, but do I really want to? If I wanted to, I can kill you with Tomoyo-chan and she wouldn't even know that she killed her own friend… But… do I really want to? I know I've hurt you relentless times and it would be hard for you to forgive me, but I would and always would love you," Kamauin/Tomoyo explained as bleeding tears came running down giant Tomoyo's cheeks.  
  
"Onegai… Please don't use Tomoyo's body… Just not her… You're hurting Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried with tight fists down at her hips.  
  
"Too late… I'm already Tomoyo-chan. Heh… Well… If you wanted me to, I'll just die inside Tomoyo's body and I'll just be gone like that, Sakura…" Kamauin/Tomoyo replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Iie! Don't do that! If you have to go use another person's body, use me!" Sakura cried. She couldn't believe this.   
  
It all happened at once. all she could comprehend was darkness covering her eyes. Sakura could hear a little repetitive sentence going on in her head. 'I don't want to forget... I want to remember... I don't want to forget... I don't want to remember...' The last thing that she heard was Tomoyo's soft voice screaming, "Sakura-chan, don't! Nooo! Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHANNNNNNN!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Syaoran?" a voice went above Syaoran.  
  
"What do you want? I'm too tired…" Syaoran said sleepily. Drool came down from the side of his mouth and the guy above him grossed out.  
  
"Nahhhh… Syaoran… You baka! Wake up!" a girl's voice shouted in his ear.   
  
"Mmf," Syaoran said.   
  
The girl went to get a mini gong and banged it beside his head.  
  
"KYAAAAAHHHH!" Syaoran sprang up in midair with widened eyes.  
  
Meirin and Souwong looked at him and sweat-dropped.   
  
"Nahhhh… First, you disappeared, and then you reappeared just a minute ago!" Meirin said with an amazed look. Yet she is totally confused.  
  
"What happened, Syaoran?" Souwong asked with cocked up eye brows.   
  
Syaoran breathed in raspy breaths from being frightened, but from something else rather than the gong. 'Sakura?!' he thought suddenly as he ran to the window to look outside. "All of the snow melted?"  
  
"H-Hai… Just when you came, the snow melted quickly, but the sky hasn't even cleared up yet," Souwong replied.  
  
"Hmph…" Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and walked back and forth. "Ah… I have to go to Sakura's house and drop by and see if she's okay… I wonder what happened to the others…"  
  
"May we go with you?" Meirin asked with a softer voice. Souwong nodded at that because he wanted to go see them, too.   
  
"Sure," Syaoran replied with a small smile.  
  
Syaoran, Meirin, and Souwong went together to Sakura's house. Syaoran rang the doorbell and the door was immediately open by Sakura. Souwong guffawed at Sakura's appearance. Somehow, her eyes are angry and a darker shade of green and her hair is darker than before. She wore a silky, white night gown that goes down to her knees, with no sleeves, nor a collar, but a u-neck. Her arms, legs, and feet are bare. No signs were shown of her getting hurt, but a blood stain stood out on her forehead. Yet she was a different beautiful this time. She seems darker than before.  
  
"S-Sakura…" Meirin and Syaoran started at the same time.  
  
With a dot-eyed expression, Sakura threw eggs at Syaoran and Meirin. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"  
  
"I see that YOU are well… What was the point of that?!" Meirin asked, getting angry. Souwong wasn't at all amused. This is too different for him.   
  
Sakura ignored Meirin and went closer to Syaoran and gave him a lazy look, but smirked at his puzzlement. She pointed her finger on Syaoran's chest and said with a happy smile, and a soft voice, "Hehe… Li-kun… I know that you love me so much, demo… I'm sorry to tell you… I… hate… you… Oh! I'm sorry! I mean that I… despise… you… Ahahaha!" She looked down and twisted her fingers there on his chest with a loop-the-loop. Sakura then immediately looked away from Syaoran and eyed Souwong intensely as she laughed wickedly.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, stunned. He wasn't the least bit amused. "Where are Tomoyo and the others?"  
  
Meirin and Souwong are really surprised. This was never to be expected. "Syaoran, really… what happened?" Souwong asked.  
  
"Yeah, what happened between the two of you?" Meirin asked, rubbing back of her head. She didn't care that the egg was dripping off of her chin.  
  
Sakura laughed again, "Ohohoho! Souwong is the one I love!" She swung around the porch post with one arm and fell in to Souwong's arms. The three coughed at Sakura's unnatural behavior as Sakura rubbed her head against Souwong's chest. Syaoran and Meirin looked at Souwong with widened eyes as Sakura went on with the hugging. Blushing until he couldn't see, Syaoran tried to pull her away from him, but Sakura was stronger.   
  
"Hey, Sakura, no more… This isn't right! Sakura-chan?! Let him go! You c-can't have him!" Meirin-chan yelled. She didn't know what to do when she saw Souwong fighting for breath. Blood started to appear running from Souwong's nose. "SAKURA!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura shouted with angrier eyes than before. A purple blast from her fingertips blew and formed a vast distance between her and Meirin. Gusty winds were formed from the blast and made Meirin and Syaoran fly back and slam against the front porch walls.   
  
"Kamauin…" Syaoran said in between raspy breaths.   
  
"N-Nani?" Meirin said as she stood up and rubbed her back.   
  
Without noticing her there, Sakura sat on the rim of the roof above Meirin and Syaoran, with Souwong unconscious in her arms. She then dropped Souwong on top of Meirin.   
  
"Oof… I've never imagined Sakura getting mad at me…" Meirin said, stunned on the ground with Souwong in her arms. The pain inside her heart was worse than the wounds she just got from the slam on the wall.  
  
"Damn it, Kamauin!" shouted Syaoran in fury.   
  
Meirin laid Souwong carefully on the ground and looked up at Sakura with the same fury as Syaoran. 'No matter what, I'll always stand strong!' "Let her go… LET HER GO, KAMAUIN!"  
  
Astonished, Syaoran grabbed her foot with amazing speed that Meirin couldn't accumulate and took Sakura/Kamauin down to the ground. With both of her hands down to the ground useless, Syaoran pushed her/him back as Sakura/Kamauin tried to squirm around to get away.  
  
Sakura/Kamauin smirked and proudly said, "If you kill me, then you will kill your precious Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, but Merin acted fast before he could've thought what to do with Kamauin inside Sakura's body. Out of no where, Meirin handed handcuffs to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura/Kamauin sweat-dropped and stopped moving around on the ground. "Hey, hey… I couldn't think of anything… I just happened to find these in my pocket!" Meirin explained with red cheeks.  
  
"Why would you have them, anyway?" Syaoran asked quietly. Sakura/Kamauin seemed to be interested.   
  
"I-I… well, it was supposed to be for you. You always gone off without telling either me or Souwong," Meirin said as she rubbed back of her head.   
  
"Oh okay…" Syaoran with an amused expression locked the handcuffs around Sakura/Kamauin's wrists.   
  
Sakura/Kamauin laughed full heartedly. "You guys are fools! You don't have to make me laugh any more, do you?"  
  
"Nah uh… They're not just handcuffs! They not only lock your wrists together, but they also paralyze you in about… mmm… 14 seconds from now? But you can still talk, right?" Meirin replied with a mischievous grin. Syaoran's jaw dropped and Sakura/Kamauin's teeth gritted in anger.  
  
After Syaoran and Meirin waited for that amount of time, Sakura/Kamauin couldn't move her legs and arms. Syaoran's eyes softened and looked glazed as the sun's brightness tear through the clouds. Meirin noticed Syaoran's sad expression and started to ask him of the matter, but he stopped her before she could speak with just a rarely used, handsome smile.  
  
"Sakura… wake up. You don't need to do this… Onegai…" Syaoran whispered closely to Sakura/Kamauin.  
  
Sakura/Kamauin evilly grinned and remarked, "That won't work, Syaoran… Sakura's alone in her darkness… Or rather… my darkness… She's gone, Syaoran… You…"  
  
The voice started to get softer and match the voice of Sakura Syaoran befriended. At first Sakura/Kamauin's dark green eyes widened to a stunned expression, then her eyes closed and opened with brighter emerald green eyes with a softer facial structure. The blood stain disappeared. Meirin's eyes started to water at the amazement.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered hoarsely two inches away from her lips. Without thinking, his hands went on her face and played with her hair, combing strands of her hair between his fingers.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered back. She sat up and her hair in graceful movement brushed against Syaoran's lips. At that moment, Syaoran felt as if his heart lifted. Meirin clapped her hands with glee. Syaoran's arms went around Sakura's shoulders while her arms circled around his rib cage. His head buried into her shoulder as her chin rested on top of his. "What happened? Where's Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Meirin went to the front door way and was surprised that there wasn't any damage. Somehow Sakura protected it during the blast, and somehow she knows that Sakura has protected them all. Meirin looked inside from outside of the front window. There was nobody in sight. Within seconds of noticing, a bright yellow light glimmered behind her, off the porch in front of Syaoran and Sakura. Not just Souwong's eye's opened, but Tomoyo, Koinaru, Keimie, Kaho, and Eriol were all there right in front of them, just now opening their eyes as if they were in a deep sleep.  
  
Syaoran and Meirin looked back at the same time as Sakura's eyes softened with joy. The crew didn't know what happened all this time, but stood and ran to Sakura and Syaoran. It seemed like a reoccurrence, since they've ran to the front porch to meet Syaoran and Sakura that snowy morning, and now they're running to meet Syaoran and Sakura once again.   
  
A card popped out of Tomoyo's back and flew to Sakura's hand. Tomoyo gasped at the fuzzy feeling she felt there, but ignored it and turned around to smile at Sakura. Not only that another ultimate card is found, but all of Sakura's friends were found, too. Some how, she knew that Sakura had saved her. 


End file.
